Foreign Addition
by WriterAtHeart96
Summary: Catherine 'Kate' Gainsborough needs a fresh start. she decides to move to the US and join the BAU team. With the prospect of a new chapter, she continues to grow closer and closer to the incredible team that is the BAU. I'm horribe at Summary's :p
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first of Criminal minds, so bear with me. I hope you like it. It used to be called Foreign Love, but I changed the title to Foreign addition. I hope you like the changes. If anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear it. Also I'd like to ask you who you would like to see her with. First I had thought Morgan but now I'm open to suggestiong from you guys. I hope you let me know what you think after reading the chapter.**

 **I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Morgan's POV

"So what do we know about this new one?" Reid asked the other, looking around the table, all were curious to see this new agent. They'd heard a rumour about what she had done but none were certain.

"The only information I have is that she's a 31-year-old woman transferring from MI5 to the FBI. She worked at MI5 for only three years. Her name's Catherine Gainsborough, she graduated in history from Oxford University, she was a tour guide for six years. So she has a lot of experience with people.

During the last four years, she got her degree in behavioural science during a distance course studying. Shortly after graduating she got snatched up by MI5 for her language and context knowledge. Last month she was part of the team that rolled up Britain's most wanted: McDermott. That's how Prentiss knows her, she was part of the collaboration between Mi5, Mi6 and Interpol." Hotch informed them with an expecting tone himself, how could he not? Prentiss had actually put in a good word for her after working together with her so he was sure she would be a great decision after Blake's resignation.

"So we've got another genius on our hands," Rossi noted with a nod towards the kid, an amused smile on his face.

"A tour guide?" Morgan asked with some question to his voice, he wasn't sure what a tour guide with six years of experience would do within the team. Yes, she had some experience at MI5 but did that make her a good profiler.

"What languages does she speak?" Reid questioned with interest. His interest was growing more and more. She intrigued him and he would love to hear her interests and knowledge of the world. If she had been a tour guide for that long she must have knowledge of the world.

"Her file says English, Spanish, Portuguese, Arabic, Gaelic." Hotch informed them, impressed by her what she knew, despite not being the genius that Reid was.

"Where is she anyway? We have a new case, shouldn't she be here." Morgan asked, looking through the window at the bullpen and the doors. Turning his head to the door he heard the clicking of heels, a young woman with dark hair, oval face and dark eyes entered the room.

"I'm sorry my plane got delayed." She excused herself a soft, yet firm and strong voice laced in a British accent.

"That's okay, but introductions will have to wait for on the plane," Hotch noted as Garcia entered the room, eying the young women with uncertainty before she squeezed her remote.

Catherine joined the table, sitting down next to him and Rossi. Instead of focussing on the screen where Garcia stood he couldn't help but look over at the young women sitting next to him. Her soft flowery perfume filled his nostrils. Extending his hand he said: "Derek Morgan."

Accepting his hand he felt the softness of her small hand in his big one. "Catherine Gainsborough." She told him in the same soft voice before she turned her attention to where Garcia stood.

"Miranda Winston strangled with as of still unidentified means. She's the only identified from the three women that are found so far. She was discovered in the desert of Utah near the small town of Moab. She went missing about a month ago, there was evidence of long term sexual assault on all three victims. As you can see here, where I will not look right now she was discovered naked except for a cross pendant." Garcia finished as she handed Catherine her own Ipad which she accepted with a smile.

"Maybe religious," Rossi commented looking around the table. "It's always possible." Reid joined in. "But wouldn't they be clothed if it was of religious intent," JJ added looking at Reid, a question in her eyes.

"Not necessarily." Catherine started as she interrupted. Feeling a bit stupid to speak out of line all of a sudden she gave them an apologising look. "Go on." Hotch encouraged her.

"Well women are seen differently throughout all sorts of religions, it depends on what kind of role he sees the women within the religion," Catherine explained, scrolling through the pictures for any hint.

"So he's a women hater then," JJ stated with a small wave of her hand.

"Possibly. But nudity isn't always seen as something sexual. Adam and Eve were naked in the garden of Eden. As I mentioned it depends on what kind of role he sees the women in. Sexual assault could have any sort of reason." Elizabeth added giving JJ a small smile.

"What did Mrs Winston do for occupation?" Reid asked, turning to Garcia.

"She was a housewife as far as I know," Garcia replied.

"Okay, Wheels up in twenty," Hotch said, getting up and finishing the debriefing.

* * *

Catherine POV

Picking up her Ipad and followed the team out of the meeting room and down to the locker-room. She'd just been down there, putting several go-bags in her locker, one for each type of weather she could encounter. Picking the one out she thought would best suit the desert weather of Utah.

"You got you FBI pack yet?" She heard Morgan's gruff voice speak from somewhere around the room. "No, but I guess I'll get it somewhere along the way." She said with a small shrug of her shoulder, sticking her head around the door of her locker. Picking her Glock from the top shelf know she could hardly strap it on her skirt.

"You can join us," Morgan noted, his hand leaning against the side of the locker, a blond woman with a pleasant smile on her face standing not far behind him. Walking over to her she extended her hand and said: " Catherine Gainsborough, but everyone calls me Kate."

"Jennifer Jareau or JJ as everybody says." She chuckled with a wave of her hand.

"Ladies, let's get a move on," Morgan said, appearing back in the locker room a bag slung over his shoulder. She hadn't even realised he'd been gone.

"We can change on the plane," JJ said, motioning towards her own skirt and blouse outfit. JJ and Kate tried to keep up with Morgan's big strides as they made their way towards the plane hangar on the Quantico property.

"even at MI5, we didn't have this." Kate chuckled, eying the small private plane in front of her, the stairs down, waiting for them to board. "No?" JJ asked her with a grin "Nope, most of the time it was a car if it was really urgent helicopter." Kate informed her as she started going up the stairs.

She immediately noticed that Hotch, a younger man and an older man with a goatee was sitting I the plane already. Sitting down next to him she buckled up before turning to him and introducing herself to the two others of the team. "Catherine Gainsborough, but Kate will be fine, it's a bit of a mouthful otherwise." She told them with a chuckle. "David Rossi." The older man next to her said with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Spencer Reid." The young man next to Hotch said as their plane was pulled into motion towards the runway.

"I'm very happy to be working with this team, I've heard some great things about all of you." She told them as the plane took off. Emily Prentiss had given her the opportunity of putting in a good word for her. She'd gotten quite close with the older woman in London after working so close together with Interpol for the last few months.

"You heard of us?" JJ asked with a surprised tone to her voice.

"Yes." She smiled with a small nod. "I worked together with Emily for a few months, we became quite close." She told them as understanding filled their faces.

"Well if she recommends you and put in a good word for you, she'll speak highly of you as well. You must have impressed her for her to do that." Rossi pointed out next to her. He knew Prentiss wouldn't recommend anyone to her old team. It was a close knit family and he couldn't imagine Prentiss putting anyone she didn't trust within it.

"I wouldn't say that." She admitted a bit sheepishly, looking down at her hands. She didn't do well with compliments. She did what she loved and did what needed to be done, nothing else.

"So are you related to Gainsborough?" Reid asked her, seeming intrigued by her last name. "No, not that I'm aware of a least." She told him with a small chuckle.

"It was a possibility, cause … " and Kate lost him somewhere after that, she looked at him, her eyes bulging as all sorts of statistics and information passed his lips. Looking next to her she gave Rossi a questioning look before looking at Hotch, JJ and Morgan.

"That's Reid for you," Morgan stated patting her arm from where he was sitting on the couch opposite of the four chairs. "Get used to it," Rosse added from her other side and she nodded her head. It would definitely take some time to get used to.

"You two should probably change," Hotch noted, looking between her and JJ. "Sure." Both of them said as they stood up. "Would you mind sharing the room?" JJ asked, motioning towards the back of the plane, was there really as small change room?' she thought to herself. This was certainly more luxury to what she was used to in Britain.

"It's a small bathroom," JJ informed her and Kate nodded her head as she started following the older woman. "Not at all," Kate told her with a small wave of her hand as they headed towards the bathroom. When they finished changing she strapped on her gun to her right side, before waiting on JJ to finish, she could hardly open the door whilst she was still changing.

When they were done, they made their way back to the sitting area. "So guiding where did you go?" Reid asked her.

"A bit everywhere really." She told him with a thoughtful expression. "Really?" JJ asked, with an impressed expression. "I always loved history, culture and the meaning of things in different cultures and such. I started off in Europe, then I added Asia, Africa and America. It's a great way to keep learning." She told them with a small smile on her face, thinking back to when she had been a guide.

She'd loved it with all her heart but some things were out of your hands, some things changed the entire course of what you had thought to be your future. But looking back on it, it added to her experience and she wouldn't really change it.

"Why did you stop?" Morgen asked seeing the love and passion she still held in her voice when she talked about touring the world.

"Things happen, no matter how much you think you know your life's plan or whatever it is. There's always going to be curveball thrown into it." She told them a bit mysteriously. She needed to she didn't want to talk about what had happened. She knew that Hotch probably knew. It was in her file from mi5. But she was also aware that she was surrounded by people who studied behaviour for a living. She knew her body language got nervous and a bit scared when she thought back to that fateful day.

She simply didn't know them enough yet to talk about it. She didn't talk about it much, she talked about it with her sister but that was cause she was there. It had been her fault.

"Life is not always happening the way we want to," Rossi noted from next to her. "That's something you learn with this job." He added starting out the window next to him.

Kate was grateful for the screen coming to live and Garcia came on it. "The second woman had been identified as Heather James, went missing about three weeks ago, reported by her boyfriend. The other women is still a Jane Doe for now." Garcia informed them.

"Any background history?" Hotch asked, looking at the screen where Garcia was on. "Not so far, I've only had the identity of the young women. All I know for now is that she was a single woman, working as a cleaning lady at the mayor's office." Garcia informed them. "Okay thank Garcia," Hotch said as the screen blacked out.

"Once we get to Moab, Morgan Kate you head to the crime scenes in the desert. JJ, Rossi you two go towards the morgue and me and Reid will head to the local police department.

It wasn't long before the pilot announced that they would be touching down and they landed near the town of Moab. The heat of the desert surroundings overwhelmed her coming from cold London. Pulling her sunglasses from her handbag she put them on and started following Derek towards their car. "Can I drive?" She asked him, she always loved driving, definitely when they were in pursuit of someone. "Sure." He smiled, throwing the keys at her as he rounded the car and got into the passenger's seat after disposing of their luggage on the back seats.

"Hotch just handed me you FBI pack, bulletproof vest, badge, FBI issued gun, although you carry your own now," Morgan informed her. "I'm not giving this one up." Kate chuckled, patting the gun at her side as she gave in the coordinates to the location of the crime scenes.

It took them a good 20 minutes to get to the dessert location, Kate had lost her jacket by now, the hot humid air too much to handle for now. Following after Derek, they headed towards the Sheriff meeting them at the tape of Crime Scene.

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan, This is SSA Catherine Gainsborough." Derek introduced them. "Sheriff Marcus." The man said, shaking each of their hands. "I hope your team can help out cause I'm at a loss here." He said with an almost despair in his voice.

"juvenile pranks I can handle, but this." He added as they stopped at three rocks next to each other. "The three victims were discovered here, a rock placed at each of their head." The sheriff informed them. "Like headstones," Kate noted with a thoughtful expression.

"That's what we thought." The sheriff confirmed looking between the two of them. "this is a relatively small town. These women yes they had their faults but they didn't deserve this." He said with a sad voice. "What can you tell us about them?" Kate asked him.

"They're all of the similar build, blue eyes, slim. All three of them have left Moab at some point gone to the big cities to return here. Salt Lake City is only half an hour away from here." He informed them.

"Three victims found in this area. All blond, blue eyes and slim build. They were found naked, except for a cross necklace." He rambled the facts we already knew.

"Do you have any leads?" Kate asked him, shielding her eyes despite having sunglasses on.

"Not really, we know that the two identified victims were last seen at a diner." He answered Kate's question with a small shrug of his shoulders. Both Derek and Kate could see that he was in way over his head at this point.

"Have you swept the area?" Derek asked him, his thumbs hooked into the back pockets of his jeans.

"Yes, nothing came up." He replied with shake of his head. With a nod, Derek and Kate started trailing after him. They let him point things out as both Kate and Derek started suggesting theories by seeing the scene.

Standing up from where she had been crouching she wiped the sweat off her brow and looked up to the skies. She'd been hearing vultures for a while and she finally spotted them not too far away above a rock formation. One thing Kate had learned during her six years as a tour guide, it wasn't only human behaviour, but the behaviour in her surroundings.

"Morgan." She called, she watched him get up from his own crouched position and walked up to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, shielding his eyes. "Do you see those vultures?" she asked him, nodding her head over his shoulder towards where they were hovering.

Turning his head he noticed the birds she was talking about, they were flying in a pattern above a certain spot. "Yes, Why?" he asked, he didn't really see anything wrong with it at first.

"It could be nothing, but vultures don't behave like that, none that I have ever seen unless there's." she rounded off just as Derek finished her sentence. "A dead body."

with that conclusion both of them, followed by several police officers they started walking towards the cliff faced rocks. With the sheriff right behind the, they felt the breeze and cool air pass over them and more than welcomed the coolness of the shadow.

"Sheriff, was this canyon checked?" Kate asked, looking over her shoulder at him as their nostrils filled with the smell of death.

"I believe so." He told her, his face said more than words, he didn't want to do this anymore.

20 meters further between smaller boulders of rocks they discovered another body. A girl with the same features was lying at a weird angle on between the boulders, her neck obviously snapped from what they could see. She didn't appear to have been there long though a sheet was half wrapped around her.

"Something's different about this one," Kate stated, looking back at the sheriff rubbing his head standing to the left. "How?" he asked, as far as he was concerned this all looked the same. The women had the same features as the other, she was still death and he wasn't any closer to finding the killer.

"Well for one, she's got a sheet around her body. The chain is still around her neck. She isn't strangled either, she snapped her neck, probably by falling off that cliff." Kate explained, looking up to the cliff above them.

at the temporary office.

"Did you discover anything else, except for another body?" Rossi asked, his attention turning to Derek and Kate when they walked into their temporary office at the police station.

"Well the girl we found was partially covered by a sheet, she had the same features as the others and was wearing the same necklace. It's safe to assume it's the same killer." Derek noted, eying the board one of the other had set up.

"So are we ready to make a profile on this guy yet? Do we have any leads, any direction we could start looking in?" Hotch asked, looking at his team from where he was sitting.

"Not really, we haven't got enough background and we have little to nothing on the killer," JJ noted in frustration, her pen falling on the table.

"We were able to identify the third victim though. Samantha Harris, went missing the day after Heather disappeared, she was reported missing by her parents and she's the first one to have a daughter. The father isn't in the picture as far as we can tell. We have nothing on the fourth victim though." Garcia informed them from the phone line.

"Why would the fourth one have a sheet, whilst the others didn't?" JJ asked, eying the board where now a photo of the fourth victim had been hung. "Did the boyfriend or husband say anything?" Morgan asked, looking at his colleagues around the table.

"No, I talked to both Heather and Miranda's family. They had straightened out their act. Had good jobs, decent income and were ready to forget the past they once had." JJ noted, looking down at her IPad.

"Maybe Samantha's will be able to shed some light on all of this," JJ said with a hopeful tone, cause right now they didn't have much to go on.

Kate had been listening to the conversation around her whilst eating her Chinese from the box. She hated it when there was nothing that could give them a clue to who this was. "Yes." Kate looked up at JJ, putting down her carton, she scrolled through her iPad and folders were strewn across the table.

"What's on your mind?" Morgan asked from where he was sitting opposite of her. "I'm not sure," Kate muttered. "Was the ME any more insightful?" she asked.

"No nothing that wasn't in our reports yet. No DNA from the assaults, this guy knows how to cover his tracks." JJ noted in frustration.

"Anything on the dinner they were taking from, was the third victim there as well before the disappearance?" Kate asked, looking through the reports.

"No, but we'll ask her parents. They're on their way here, but they don't know about their daughter yet." JJ replied with a sad expression on her face.

Following her line of sight, she noticed a middle-aged couple standing behind them. "Would you mind if I joined you?" She asked JJ who was getting up. "I'll tell them, you've done the previous notifications," Kate suggested, getting up as well.

"Of course not, come on and are you sure?" JJ asked her as they started walking out of their temporary office. "I am," Kate confirmed with a small nod as they left the room and walked up to the parents.

"Mr and Mrs Harris. If you'll follow me please." JJ said, motioning towards the small room off the side. Following after them she could feel the eyes of the men in the office following her movements through the glass walls.

Closing the door behind her she turned around and introduced herself. "Mr and Mrs Harris, I'm SSA Gainsborough, This is SSA Jarreau from the FBI."

"Why were we called to come here?" Mrs Harris asked, looking between the two women in front of her with a confused expression. "Mr and Mrs Harris, yesterday afternoon the police department discovered several bodies in the dessert. This afternoon we identified one of those women as your daughter Samantha." She started explained as she saw the sorrow and sadness creep into their face. "no, no that can't be right." Mr Harris said, starting to shake his head.

It pained Kate to see the grieve in the eyes of the parents or any survivors of victims. She hated that she wasn't able to prevent the heartache they were going through.

JJ and Kate waited as the tears started rolling down their cheeks. Mrs Harris broke down in her husband's arms. Moving the box of tissues towards them both JJ and Kate gave them a sympathetic look. "I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through right now. But would it be alright if we asked you a few questions, it could help us find the person who did this." Kate said, leaning forward on the chair she was sitting, her elbows resting on her knees.

"We'd been expecting this for the last few weeks." Mr Harris confirmed as he sniffled in a tissue. "We just didn't want to expect that this would be the outcome." Mrs Harris continued wiping away a stray tear.

"We'll help you any way we can. As long as you find the monster who did this to our little girl." Mr Harris said, his voice growing angry and forceful.

"Would you like some water before we begin?" Kate asked, looking between the two grief-stricken parents. When they nodded their head, JJ got up and went to get them a glass of water. When she returned they started asking their questions?

"Was there something out of the ordinary, the days leading up to her disappearance?" Kate asked them, her elbows leaning on her knee. "No, she did her usual things. Brought her daughter to the school, went to work. Went out with her friends. Nothing unusual." Mrs Harris told them, shaking her head.

"Did she stop by the dinner on her way to work or for dinner?" she questioned them.

"Yea, she went to the one on the corner of the High-street and Logan" Her father noted, looking between JJ and Kate sharing a knowing gaze.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" JJ asked them. "No," both of them said with a shake of their heads.

JJ and Kate got up with a promise that they would find whoever that did this. Getting up JJ was already through the door when Mr Harris called them back. "There was something the day after though." He got their attention, JJ joined Kate in the doorway.

"a postcard was shoved under the door of Samantha's door." He told JJ and Kate. "What did it say?" Kate asked, her head tilted to the side in question.

"Ervah." Her mother added, looking up at the two FBI agents in front of her.

"Thanks for the information you were able to give us," Kate said before JJ and Kate said goodbye. Kate was on a motivated path though once they left, rushing to the meeting room there were sat up in she sat down and went to the report filled after the women went missing.

"What is it?" JJ asked her, holding the chair as she stood behind it. "Does that word mean something to you?" JJ added, seeing Kate go through the files frantically.

"Ervah is a religious word, it indicates a sinful, shameful nudity. That's why they were naked." Kate pointed out, looking around the table.

"That explains a lot. But wouldn't that be in some form of punishment." Reid questioned, everyone could see the wheels in his brain turning as he processed the information.

"Can somebody call Garcia, I haven't gotten her phone number yet," Kate asked, looking at Morgan specifically, having heard they shared a close bond.

"Sure," Morgan said, taking out his cell. "Hey, Baby girl. Kate wants you to do something. So I'll put you on speaker," Derek said.

"Hey, what do you want me to do?" Garcia asked.

"Can you take a look at their past's, is there any signs that they were into prostitution, lap dancing or any similar past," Kate asked, eyeing the phone.

"Okay, I'll get back to you in no time." She said before the line broke.

"Something else doesn't make sense though," Reid stated, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked. "It doesn't make sense that the fourth victim was found like that." Reid elaborated. "No, it doesn't." Kate agreed with him, nodding her head slightly.

"What is it?" Ross asked, looking between the two of them.

"I need to check something out first. The morgue's down here right in the basement?" she asked them.

"Yea, it is. I'll come with you." JJ stated, getting up and rushing after their new colleague, she was definitely something. A busy all over the place but still incredible new asset to the team.

* * *

Morgan POV

Morgan followed them with his eyes and shook his head with a small shake of his head. That woman was all over the place, but she was damn fine asset to their team. He already knew that she would fit right in, this team would do great things to her and this almost family would gladly welcome her.

"I'll give to her, she's a smart one. So how is she in the field?" Rossi asked, turning towards Morgan with a smile. As far as he had seen, she was a smart cookie, an enthusiastic, passionate and all over the place woman. It was their job to know what type of person someone was. This one was alright but he hadn't even known her for a day and hadn't seen her in the field.

He was curious to know what Morgan thought of her, he was a good judge of character, they had to trust each other with their lives. So he wanted to know what he thought of her.

"She's great men." Morgan started, turning his attention to his male colleagues. "I mean I wouldn't even have thought to look at the vultures. She certainly thinks outside the box and includes her surroundings." Morgan explained with a smile. This job was hard enough, but it would be even tougher to know that someone was incapable of having your back and adding to the team. That was the total opposite with her.

"She'll do great on this team." Morgan finished, ending his gaze on Hotch. "I thought so too." He noted with a small nod of his head and looked in the direction of where they had disappeared to.

"Prentiss was right to give me her file," Hotch added. "If Prentiss thought she was good for this team, we should give her a shot," Reid noted, not sure what to think of her yet.

* * *

Kate POV

Storming into the morgue, JJ said." This is Dr Reinders, Doctor this is SSA Gainsborough."

"Nice to meet you doctor," Kate said, extending her hand towards him. "It's nice to meet you too, do I detect a British Accent?" he asked with a smile on his face and she started nodding her head.

"Yes, I transferred here from London just today." She told him with a small smile on her face. "could you show me the bodies?" she asked him with a nod to the fridges.

"Sure, But I have to warn you. Two of them are in various stages of decomposition. What are you looking for?" he asked her, opening the first door with the victim that had just arrived.

"I'll know it when I see it." She told him with an unsure shake of her head. He opened the other doors and the smell of decomposing flesh filled the air. "Can you still see their feet?" she asked, hoping she could if her guess was right, they had just gotten a step closer to their geographic profile.

"On the last two victims, yes. The first two, not so much, if you tell me what you're looking for maybe I could help you?" he asked her with a thoughtful expression. "Were there any ligature marks on their feet?" she asked him. She wasn't an ME, so she hoped that he would be able to help.

"What are you getting at Liz?" JJ asked with a questioning look in her direction, she had a feeling that their new colleague was on to something. She wasn't as genius as Reid, but who was? But she certainly had the amazing instincts their team was made off and she had her own piece of information to add, a different outlook towards cases.

"No, there wasn't." he informed her with a nod of his head.

"But there are on the fourth victim, I haven't had the time to examine her yet, but that was the first thing I noticed." He told her nodding his head in confirmation. Stepping back so JJ could see the feet.

"I think she. " Kate started saying pointing to their last victim. "somehow escaped wherever she was held," Kate added with a tilted head, before thanking the doctor and the two women ran upstairs to go and inform their team.

"The fourth one managed to escape," JJ announced, getting the attention of the seated men. "Why?" Hotch asked between the two panting women, probably having run up the stairs.

"The first didn't have any ligature or any masks on their feet, they were either dead or at least were carried to where they were found. The last one didn't she walked to where we found her and where she fell. it makes the search area smaller to where he is. The heat out there, no one who's just been held captive would be able to run far like that. He must be somewhere near and close by to where they were found." Kate explained, looking at all the people that were now her new team.

"That could be the reason why she had a sheet around her," Rossi noted as Kate and JJ sat down at the table. "Indeed." Kate agreed with a whisper.

"but still there is no way of getting provisions out there. There's nothing there. He needs to come into town to get victims and provisions." Derek said, giving his own two cents.

"Okay, I think we should start on the profile," Hotch said, looking at his team to see them nodding their head.

They ordered food from the Chinese in town and started theorising about the profile. Somewhere in between Garcia confirmed Kate's suspicion that the victims had indeed been a prostitute or lap dancer. After half an hour they were ready to give the profile. The station gathered just outside of their 'office'.

Lining up at the from of the room they started informing the cops, talking in sections, each taking one.

"Our UnSub or unknown subject is a Caucasian male between the ages of 30 and 40, he's someone who is aware of what did victims did before they cleaned up their act. He is aware that they at some point in their life worked as prostitutes or a similar job. The Unsub will probably have come in contact with a mother figure having this same job which is why he's taking his anger out on these women. Anything could have been a trigger, the end of a relationship, death of the source of his anger, loose of a job. This unsub is under the delusion that he has the rule over some divine power, The word Ervah was sent or called to the women, it is associated with the punishment of nudity in women. This guy won't go down without a fight, he's got a God Complex and believes he's untouchable seeing as he is doing the job given to him. Approach with extreme caution he'll likely go down with a fight."

"So he's insane?" One of the cops asked. "Delusional, yes," Reid confirmed. "He might have a past with mental problems, depressions.

Answering some more question they turned around and headed back into their 'office.'

"Okay guys, it's late, we're going to start early tomorrow. Head to the hotel and catch up on some sleep. See you tomorrow." Hotch instructed them with a pointed look on his face, locking eyes with his team members.

"Kate, you riding back with me to the hotel?" Morgan asked, packing up his stuff, just as Kate was doing. "sure, JJ you joining us?" Kate asked, knowing they were sharing a room for the night.

"No, go along without me. I need to do something first. Don't barricade the door. We're sleeping in the same room." She pointed out with a small chuckle. "I won't," Kate promised, picking up her brown briefcase.

"No problem. Do you want me to let the door unlocked?" Kate asked her, slinging the handle over her shoulder.

"No, I'll ask for the spare key at the reception." She replied with a nod in the direction for them to go.

"Okay, I'll probably be awake. I like to read before sleeping if you don't mind." Kate told her.

"Sure. I'll be there in probably half an hour." She guessed.

"Okay, I'll see you back at the hotel," Kate said, saying goodbye to the rest of the team before following Derek downstairs.

"So how was your first day?" Derek asked as they got into the car. "Brilliant, I made the right decision to move here and join the BAU," Kate said with a grin on her face, she had indeed made the right decision.

"I love the team, you're all incredible people and profilers. I'm glad to join the team." She added, looking in Derek's direction.

"I'm glad. I'm happy with you as our new partner as well." He stated with smile on his face.

"You mind if I go and pick something up? I think I might have forgotten something. And we could take a pizza" Derek asked, seeing the 24/7 store ahead with an attached Pizzeria.

"Sure," Kate said, parking the car on the small parking next to it. "Would you mind going, I'm dead on my feet here," she asked him, feeling a slight hunger as she reached for her handbag behind her seat.

"Sure." Derek said, opening the door "here." She said, pulling out fifty-dollar bill and handing it out to him.

"take that back hun. If I can't buy my colleague a Pizza what kind of guy am I?" he snickered as he stepped out of the car and closed the door. She watched him turn back and lean through the window. "And a gentleman never lets a woman pay." He added and Kate's eyes bulged out

"Well to my knowledge this isn't a date and that only accounts to when you're on a date." She argued in a playful manner, holding out the bill for him to take. "It could be." He flashed his grin before turning around and heading inside the store.

"Maybe it should?" she retaliated, calling after him. with a smirk of her own.

Looking down at her phone she waited for him to return and noticed several texts from her friend in London. Scrolling through the WhatsApp group chat, she couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head lightly. Never got old with her three best friends did it? She loved them to the death, they had always shared an apartment in London. She knew she would miss them a lot, she was coming from an apartment filled with 6 people, her best friends, sister and her best friend. Now she would be all alone in her place.

She nearly jumped through the roof of the car as someone knocked on the front window. Next, she heard the barking laughter from Derek beside the car. "that's so not funny." She told him, hitting him with her fist in his arm. "It so was." He told her still laughing. "I hate you." She muttered, but both could hear the amusement in her voice.

"You don't hate me. You love me." He pointed out with raised eyebrows. Giving him a raised eyebrow as well she turned the key and started the car before driving off to their hotel. "sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He told her in a soft tone.

"It's fine, you just scared me a bit. I was so focused on my phone that I didn't hear you coming. That and the unsub that gets his victims from this very same street." She told him with a small chuckle.

"I get it." Derek chuckled.

Arriving at their hotel they took their go bags and headed towards the reception to get their key cards. "There should be a booking for Gainsborough, Jarreau and Morgan," Kate asked the receptionist with a friendly and smiling manner. This reminded her of those nearly 7 years as a tour guide, it had always entitled this, making sure everyone had their room, the right one. Making sure that everything was arranged.

"Room 309 for Miss Gainsborough and Mrs Jareau. Room 307 for Mr Morgan and Mr Reid." She replied and handed me 3 Key cards with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Here this one's yours I think," Kate said turning around and handing the one to Derek.

Arriving on the third floor, she opened the door to her room and asked. "come in, We'll eat the pizza here, Reid's probably asleep already."

"Why did you quit being a tour guide?" Morgan asked again, she had been evasive when they asked her that morning on the plane. There was a story behind it all and he wanted to know what it was.

"Things happen." She told him, and he could see that she did not want to talk about what had happened there. Wanting to respect her privacy, for now, he shut up, but he would discover what had happened.

"You want something to drink?" she asked him crouched in front of the mini fridge, looking over her shoulder as she watched him put down his luggage. "

"I've got water, Coke, Ice Tea and a bottle of wine." She told him, listing what they had staged in the fridge.

"Why don't we open a bottle of wine?" He suggested with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Maybe for you and JJ when she arrives, but I'm not drinking. I haven't slept in almost 48 hours, if I drink now, I'll be worth nothing tomorrow." She told him with a small snort and shake of her head, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge and the wine for Morgan.

"give me a bottle of water for now. I'll ask JJ in a sec." he told her and Kate switched the bottles, before getting up and handing it to him.

"Tell me what did you mean with maybe it should be?" Morgan asked, sitting down on the chair by the window. Giving him a questioning look, she didn't know what he was referring to.

"When I said, it could be a date." He elaborated with his head tilted to the side, a smile on his face.

'God, me and my big mouth had to ramble that out' she thought to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You said it could be a date I just replied to your suggestion." She told him, meeting his eye.

"Well, would you?" he asked and Kate couldn't help but look confused, was he seriously asking her out on a date, the first day at work with them. Weren't there any fraternisation rules in the FBI. Kate was only aware of the rules with MI6 not that she had needed to.

"Go on a date with me. I know I've only met you today, it could be a way of us to get to know each other better. You know to advance the team working and all." He finished his nervous explanation with his familiar smile.

"Maybe. We'll see when we get back to DC. No promises, okay. Let's finish this case first." She told him. The last thing she needed to do was get kicked out of her job within the first year. So far she liked this team and she liked the dynamic. She did not want to lose that.

they heard a knock on the door followed by a soft voice. "Kate you still awake, they said you had my key card."

Walking over to the door she opened it to see JJ standing on the other side. "Sorry, we have a visitor." She mentioned with a nod to her. "MMM Pizza." She grinned, not caring that they still had a visitor for now.

As they ate the pizza the three of them got the chance to get to know each other. JJ and Derek got more and more certain about Kate being the right fit for the team.

When they finished eating Derek headed towards his own room and Kate decided to take a shower and wash away the desert sand off of her. When she finished, JJ took to the bathroom before they decided to turn in for the night.

The next morning Kate woke up to knocking on the door. "For crying out loud. Who decided to commit suicide?" she muttered as she pushed her face into the pillow she was sleeping in.

"Indeed, whoever's pounding on that door has got a dead wish," JJ mumbled in agreement and Kate let out a small chuckle.

Stumbling out of bed as the knocking continued she touched the wall in order to find her way to the door. She yanked it open and was almost hit by the fist knocking on the door. Recognising the man behind the fist she ran a hand over her face and asked him. "Derek Morgan, you got a dead wish?"

"Who's gotten out of bed on the wrong side?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"You, Do you always wake people up like this?" she asked him, jutting her hip out and placing her hand on it.

"No, but we found another body. Hotch said for us to go out there." Derek told her and she closed her eyes for a second. So far for getting more than six hours of sleep.

"Fine, let me get dressed, I'll be out in 5 minutes." She told him, shutting the door and walking back into the room. Switching on the nightstand lamp so she was able to see something. Stumbling her way around the room she managed to get ready in five minutes and got out of the room.

Arriving downstairs, she saw Derek waiting in the lobby with two cups of coffee in his hands

"Thanks. I need that after the rude awakening I had this morning." She told him, giving him a playful glare.

"Yea. I'm sorry for that, but I have yet to get your number. I would have called or sent a text. But I must say you two are pretty steady sleepers. I had been banging on that door for a couple of minutes." He confessed, showing a little bit of remorse and giving the woman next to him a pointed look on his face.

"Well, I'm driving," Kate stated, pulling the keys from her jeans pocket. She heard him laugh as he rounded the car.

"Did wake up JJ?" he asked, drinking his coffee from the passenger's seat.

"for a moment. She mumbled about somebody having a dead wish." She told him with a snicker.

"Not her too. What is it with you two women." He said throwing up his arms much to Kate's amusement.

"I guess we were just tired." Kate shrugged her shoulders as she headed into the direction of the desert.

"There's a jacket in the trunk of the FBI. It'll be cold in the desert it's 6.30."Derek informed her as they arrived. "Thanks, I grew up in the UK, I think I'm used to the cold. But I still hate it." Kate chuckled softly.

"I know the feeling, it's the same for me in Chicago." He replied.

Taking the jacket, she pulled it on and headed towards the crime scene not too far from the last one. Everything was identical to the first three bodies they had discovered.

"We need to find this guy," Kate stated, kicking a small pebble into the distance. Still, at the scene, the cops having scouted the direct area had come up with nothing again.

"Do you think we can get a helicopter out here?" she asked, turning to Derek. "I don't know. Let's call Hotch, what's your idea?" Derek asked, pulling out his phone.

"What do you have?" Hotch's voice asked. "The people who scouted the surrounding area haven't discovered anything again. I was thinking maybe we should have a helicopter fly over with heat signature monitor. Against the hot desert surface, an entry may pop up with it." Kate explained, she hated not having anything on a case. It made her feel like a few years ago, but then the roles had been reversed. She hated knowing that other women might still be held captive and being raped and tortured right now.

"That's a good idea," Rossi noted over the speaker between Derek and Kate. "I'll make some calls," Hotch reassured them.

An hour later a federal helicopter was flying above them, JJ was up in the helicopter and the rest of the team was below following after her with the cars or on foot.

It took them only fifteen minutes to find the cold spot between the hot surroundings. Kate felt a relief that the women were close to being rescued.

The helicopter with JJ landed not too far away from it and the SWAT team started filtering in. There was no way they were going in alone. They blew up the door and entered the bunker. How someone had managed to make this in the middle of the desert without anyone finding out was more than a mystery to her. Following the SWAT team, they filtered into the bunker. Every member of the BAU followed a pair of SWAT agents.

JJ and Kate had been sent ahead, with the idea if women were still inside they'd feel more comfortable by seeing another woman.

Inside the tunnel, they entered what seemed like a labyrinth, hallway after hallway. All of a sudden, she heard a sound behind, turning around in one swift motion she noticed blood trickling down his mouth. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself but before she could turn around and look for the source of the now dead agent she felt a knock on her head. Enough to make her drop her gun.

"Move, yell, Fight and you're dead." A voice with a foul breath said next to her, she felt the barrel of a gun pointed at her neck. Her vision was too blurry and unfocused for her to fight much anyway. And the gun to the side of her head kind of stopped her from doing anything as well.

"Keep on walking." The voice said, pushing her ahead with his own body behind her. The hit on the head had been harder than she initially thought, she stumbled ahead with some effort.

"Open the door." He ordered as he turned her to a hidden door within the wall. "Now." He breathed against her ear.

"You'll never get out of this." She told him, she still fought his order though. If he were to shoot her, at least the noise would lead them this way.

"Open the door." He ordered, pushing the gun in her neck as he punctuated each word he spoke. Complying with his orders she pushed the door open. 'where is the SWAT units for crying out loud.' She thought to herself. There was no way the second of their team hadn't noticed his colleague dead and she was missing.

"Come on, you'll never get out of this alive. Let us go and maybe I can get a deal for you." She tried, of course, she won't make a deal with him, but by now she had noticed cages filled with another ten women.

"NO!" he bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls. Maybe she could get him to give up their location by his yelling. Someone had to hear him yelling, right?

"We're going to wait right here, for your team and then you'll be my ticket out of here." He told her in a cherry sing-a-song voice. "You really think I'm going to let you get out of here." She told him with a daring tone. "I'd rather they shoot me then let you go." She told him and she would keep that promise if it came to it.

Next thing she heard a bang and the door flew open. SWAT trickling in and then she noticed all members of her team standing between them. All of them were pointing guns in her direction.

"Let her go," Rossi ordered, his focus on her as he gave her an encouraging smile. "Can't do that mate." The guy said, maybe he wasn't so delusional as they had originally thought. He certainly was aware of what was going on here. "I have to finish my mission, for that, I have to get out of here." He told the people in front of them.

"There's no way out of here, this bunker is surrounded by local and federal agents. One of whom your taking hostage." Morgan tried, hoping they could either arrest this guy or kill him.

"Maybe I'll do something more with her first." He said, his one hand running over her stomach and towards the apex of her thighs, his hold was still strong enough to keep her locked against him. She was not about to get manhandled here. She could see both Rossi, Reid, JJ, Hotch and Morgan adjusting the hold of their guns. "shoot." She mouthed at both of them.

She could see all of them shake their head no. They wouldn't shoot without a clear shot. Deciding that it was worth it, she started fighting enough for him to loosen his hold on her and then let herself fall to the ground, letting them get a clear shot. When he didn't immediately lose his hold, but the gun was not pushed as much against her neck she threw her head back and headbutted him and then let her fall to the ground.

The next thing she heard was several shots ringing through the air the moment she went down. Head butting him had hurt her already hurting head quite a bit.

"Gainsborough, Kate. You okay?" she heard Reid as he crouched down beside her. Pushing herself up, she rubbed the back of her head, pulling it back she saw her hand covered with blood. "Shot, does your head hurt?" Morgan asked, pulling her up along with Reid.

"I'm fine, he hit me in the head, before bringing me here." She told them, waving her hand for them to back off a bit. "I need to help those women." She told them, turning her attention to the frightened women.

She could see the women back away in her corner as the men tried to help them, but they were beyond frightened. Who knew what happened to them? Moving past the men she walked into one of the cages. "It's okay. They're not here to hurt you." She told the woman, bend over at the waist as she walked up to her.

"No Entiendo." The women said and she noticed the others nodding their head in confirmation. She realised that these women weren't local at all, their skin was tanned more than the locals. These women came from someplace else.

"De acuerdo, soy Kate. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" she said, crouching down in front of her as she introduced herself and asked her what her name was.

Looking at Kate in a frightened manner and over her shoulder towards then men she saw the hesitation before she replied. "Mi nombre es María."

"Habla usted Inglés?" Kate asked her if she understood English.

"A little." She replied with a trembling voice.

"Okay." Kate whispered in a soft tone. "these paramedics are here to help you. Will you let them?" she asked her shuffling closer to her with each word. When Kate heard the paramedics enter she saw the women crawl further into the corner if that was even possible.

"Está bien. todo va a estar bien." Kate told her reassuring that everything would be alright.

"Eso es lo que dijo: que todo estaría bien." The trembling women in the cage next to theirs said that it had been the same thing the men had said, that everything would be alright.

Looking at the women she tilted her head in sympathy. She noticed all of them backed away in a corner of the cages.

"I can't get through them," JJ said to Kate from the doorway of the cages behind her. "Let me try a little longer. Maybe they'll accept help if one of them does." Kate asked, looking at her team, the paramedics and SWAT agents behind them.

It was getting harder and harder to focus on the girls and the need to try and help them. The pain in her head was getting harder and harder to ignore as was the dizziness that she was experiencing.

"You want me to try and speak to her, you should get that looked at," JJ said, walking into the cage at a slow pace, motioning the back of Kate's head.

"No, it's fine. Maybe you could try with another woman." Kate suggested looking over her shoulder.

"Lo sé. Pero estos hombres son diferentes. Son muy amables." Kate tried again, trying to convince her that these men wouldn't try to hurt them, but help them.

"Confiar en ellos? Confías en estos hombres?" The women in front of her asked if she trusted the men standing behind her.

"Sí. Puedo presentable a ellos. Prometo que no deja anything suceda a usted. Me quedaré contigo." Kate told her with the promise that nothing bad would come to any of them. That she would introduce them and go with them if they wanted to.

"Te quedas conmigo?" Maria asked her with a trembling tone in her voice.

"Siempre vas a ser capaz de verme. Yo solo voy a salir a la calle para que los paramédicos le pueden ayudar." Kate promised her, assuring her that she would stay with them until they headed towards the hospital. When she saw the women nod in front of her she got up slowly and got a hold of the metal cage next to her as a dizzy spell overcame her.

She was glad that at least a few of the paramedics could speak Spanish. Stumbling out of the cage she had tried talking to the women, Morgan walked up to her and caught her in his arms.

"Come, let's get out of here and let them check you out," Derek said, his arm wrapped around her back and helping her towards the exit. "I promised to stay," Kate said, trying to get out of his arms, wanting to fulfil her promise to the women.

"Fine, but look. It's working they are all accepting treatment." He replied, motioning to all the women receiving help at the moment.

"You did great Kate. Morgan ride with her and make sure she gets checked out, no arguments." He ordered her, looking at Kate with a pointed look on his face, he hadn't known the women long. But one thing he was certain off, the women was stubborn to a fault.

In the end, Kate did fulfil her promise and waited until every single one of the women were loaded into the ambulances. She herself got into the last one with the pressure of her team to go and get checked out.

Arriving at the hospital she was ready to just go and leave the ER and head home where she still had a lot of work to do.

A doctor approached them and asked her what happened, after filling him in, he checked the back of her head. She let out a hiss when he touched the wound. "I think it'll need a few stitches, but first you need to get a CT." The doctor informed her.

"It's likely you have a concussion. Any blurred vision, dizziness?" the doc asked her.

"Some blurred vision after the blow itself but I'm fine now." She reassured him, there was no need for him to know that she was still dizzy.

"she's been dizzy the entire time," Morgan said, ratting her out, throwing him a glare he gave her a warning smirk and she rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, that's normal with a concussion. It'll take half an hour before you can head up to the CT." the doc informed them before walking off. "You should go to the hotel to pack up," Kate said, turning her attention to Derek sitting on the chair next to the gurney.

"We'll be fine. Reid is packing up my stuff, JJ is doing yours. We'll ride to the airport from here." Her assured her with a smile and hand resting on her arm.

45 minutes later the CT had been taken and there was no permanent damage to her brain. She'd gotten a few stitches in the back of her head, but all in all, she was fine.

"Okay, so you've got nine stitches in the back of your head, a mild concussion, So no driving for the first week, no work. You can take some ibuprofen when the pain becomes too much. The stitches should dissolve on their own, but I do want you to go and see your GP next week. I would suggest keeping you overnight, but I'm sure you're eager to return to DC tonight." The doctor told her and she nodded her head at his last statement. Yes she wanted to go home.

Well she would get to see it for the second time. She had only seen it when she arrived and then she had left within the first three hours of arriving in the US. She still needs to assemble and unpack everything.

"I would suggest to not sleep alone if something should happen." He added to her with a pointed look on his face.

"I'll do that." she told him, having no intention of that. She wouldn't be able to change the prescribed week off, but she would hold her to the rest.

"Take care of yourself." He said, before turning around and disappearing. "Great, can we go to the team and the jet now," Kate said, turning to Morgan as she hopped off the bed and gathered her vest and gun.

. "Guess that date will have to wait now." Morgan teased as they made their way to the car.

"I guess it does." Kate snickered with a small shake of her head.

When they arrived at the airport their team was already boarded and waiting for them to get on. "so how's the head?" Reid asked as she stepped onto it. "I've got a thick skull," Kate told him with a snicker as she sat down next to Rossi.

They'd barely taken off and she'd already fallen asleep, the injury and the very little sleep she had gotten in the last couple of days. Yes sleep was the best thing for her at the moment.

She was woken up by Morgan when they arrived back at the Quantico airstrip. "Come on, I'll bring you to your place," Morgan told her, already carrying her go bag and briefcase.

"I can drive myself home." She told him with a small shake of her head as they got off the plane. "You're not supposed to drive." He told her and she rolled her eyes. Since when did she ever listen?

 **So this is the first rewritten chapter. I hope you like it, so let me know what you think and if you want me to continue this story. outfits made for this story are posted on a Pinterest page, the link towards it you can find on my profile page**


	2. Chapter 2

"Your head feel alright?" Morgan asked as they made their way towards the parking. He couldn't help but notice from the corner of his eye that she was rubbing the side of her head.

"Yea, yea." She said waving her hand next to her head in a dismissive manner. When she saw, him giving her a questioning a disbelieving look she said whilst holding up her hand. "fine, it hurts a little."

"Well then it's a good thing, I'm bringing you home," Morgan noted and she started shaking her head. "No.," she told him. "I'll be just fine taking my own car. It's only 50 minutes from here." She told him with a stubborn look.

"You're not driving, come on," Morgan said with authority as he slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards his own car.

"Morgan, I appreciate it, really I do. But as far as I know, you could be living on an entirely different side of the city." Kate tried, she hated being dependent on others and having to rely on others.

"Where's your place?" he asked, stopping in front of his car. "Q Street in the district, near Vermont Avenue" Kate told him, hoping to be smart and try to be as far away from him.

But luck wasn't on her side when he said: "Great, I don't live too far away, only three streets away." Morgan told her with a smirk on his face, rolling her eyes she decided to give up and go along with it. She wanted to go home and not keep fighting about how she was about to get home.

"Well, in that case, I'm happy to take a ride with you." She told him with a yawn in her voice. "Hop in," Morgan said

"Is anybody else riding with us?" she asked him as she got in the passenger's seat of his car.

"No, JJ is riding with Reid." He informed her. "You carpool a lot?" Kate questioned him, she had come to know that this bunch was a close-knit one, so it shouldn't surprise her that they would carpool into work.

"Yes, we all live relatively close. We carpool quite a bit coming into work. I think you should know that we're all pretty close by now." Derek told her with a chuckle.

"How will my car get home?" Kate asked, passing her Range Rover on the parking lot as Morgan drove through the parking lot "that's your car?" he asked surprised to see that she drove that type of car. "Yes, something wrong with that?" she asked him with a snicker "No, it's not what I expected." He admitted sheepishly and Kate just raised her eyebrow at him. "there's a lot more things you wouldn't expect from me." She told him with a smirk and she watched him do a double take from the corner of her eye.

"If you want I could drive in with JJ tomorrow and bring it back tomorrow after work," Derek suggested, leaving Quantico behind them. "If you'd do that," she asked him a bit sheepishly. Just arriving here, she would need her car to get settled around here.

"At least with a week off now, I can start assembling my stuff and get settled in," Kate muttered, looking out the window, watching the scenery fly by.

"You haven't assembled anything?" Derek asked her. "No, I arrived three hours before I showed up at the BAU. I just dropped off my luggage I have with me, prepared a go bag and left." She admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I had asked the people that delivered the stuff to assemble it, but they didn't." she added as an explanation and a shake of her head.

"A little. Hey, if you want I could always help you." He suggested, looking at her for a split second.

"I appreciate your help and eagerness to help. But I'll manage, I've got a couple of days off." She declined in a friendly manner, it was nice of him to suggest helping her, but Kate and accepting help was like a sentence that never made sense.

"Hey, I own three houses that I'm renovating, so it would just be another project. And you can't be alone. I'm assuming you haven't got any family here like the doctor recommended. It'll be a win-win situation." He tried, trying to break down the seemingly high walls she had around her. It was something the team had noticed as well, only slightly in comparison to him

"Fine, I give up. But I'm thinking that you should stop somewhere along the way. I think we need some food and booze, or soda in my place." She told him with a small chuckle and he couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

"Agreed." He grinned as they made their way into DC. "So when did all your stuff get here if you only arrived the day before yesterday? Strangers didn't come and go did they?" Morgan asked.

"I shipped my stuff here during the last month. My sister friend moved here to work at the Embassy of United Kingdom. I asked her to let the movers and such in. I know her, but yes the movers were strangers." She admitted with a sheepish look on her face.

"What does your sister do? How old is she?" Morgan asked, intrigued to hear that she had a sister, so far she hadn't talked about her family and previous life in London.

"She's a lawyer, sort of the British DA office," Kate explained, tilting her head to the side. "I'm the oldest of five, my sister is only 14 months younger than I. she's turning 30 in December, she has plans to join her friend here in the US as well." She elaborated moving her hands.

"So you're all successful women." He snickered. "Nope, I have three brothers, the youngest is studying Geology, I sort of got him into it when I was still travelling the world, My middle brother is a screw-up, I suppose every family had that one member of the family. And my second youngest brother is graduating this year in Literature." She told him, smiling as she thought about her siblings and family.

"We've all managed to change a lot during the years." She added in a quite muttered as she turned her attention back to the scenery again.

"How so?" he inquired, having heard the change in her voice and seen it in her posture.

"We didn't have much as kids, we were mostly raised by our grandparents. We were and still very grateful for they have done for us. My sister and I we now provide for them. They aren't happy about the fact that I moved here, neither about sister moving here. But we both hope that we can convince them to move here to the US. They're incredible people." Kate informed him with a huge smile on her face. Her grandparents meant everything to her.

"so you grew up in London?" he asked her, wanting to know more about this woman sitting next to him.

"No, we lived in Berkshire. West of London on a big farm." She told him, looking back at Derek.

"Did you live there, when you worked at Mi5?" he asked, steering the car down the motorway. "No, I lived in Kensington, near Hyde Park." She told him.

"Won't you miss it, being in London?" he asked her, it was a bit step to just moving across the country.

"Of course, but it's a new chapter in my life. The move was something I had to do." She told him an 'I don't want to talk about this any more than I already have.'

"Any preference for food?" he asked, driving into DC. "I don't, you tell me which one is closest. Maybe stop at a store, I'll cook something. Cause I don't think you're the type who eats lots of home cooked meal." She told him with a smirk on her face.

They stopped at a local store near her place and they went to the store. It was great to have someone showing her around. She wasn't aware of DC yet, it would be nice to have some people willing to show her around, get her familiar with the place.

It didn't take them long to finish the shopping and Morgan drove them to her house. "Nice Crib Gainsborough," Derek smirked parking the car at the garage by the side of the building.

"thanks." She chuckled, pulling her keys from her handbag. Derek was right behind her with the grocery bags and her bags she'd taken with her to Utah. Opening the door she let out a bothered sighed as she noticed the three mattresses put against the wall. Walking ahead she noticed all the boxes she'd sent from London and the furniture.

"Thank Derek, the kitchen is through there." She told him motioning towards the kitchen in her new house.

Walking into what should be her living room, she felt disheartened by the work that still needed to be done. Piles and piles of boxes on top of each other; nothing had been assembled at all; she could kill the one's having delivered her furniture.

"Great." She muttered, rubbing her hands against her thighs, she was not looking forward to doing all of this.

"I'll help you," Morgan assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for this Derek. But why would you help me?" she asked him, she was only his colleague why would he want to help her?

"You're my colleague, you're new here. You don't know anyone yet and I see you as a friend. Friends help each other." He told her in a reassuring tone. Kate had always been apprehensive about men, it was hard for her to trust them.

" This team is a family, the others headed home, they didn't know you hadn't settled in if they did. They would be here helping you as well. And by the way, I'd rather help you, instead of you spending your money on someone you don't know." he added as an explanation on everything.

"Thank Derek, I really appreciate what you're doing," Kate told him, giving him a small smile. "And secondly the doctor ordered rest, not the assembling of furniture and this looks like a weeks' worth of work. It'll be faster if I help you." He told her with a smile.

"Morgan, believe it or not. I'm used to a lot more than this, believe me." She told him with a small chuckle as she gazed around the mess that should be her house.

"Okay, if you say so. But the moment you start feeling unwell. You tell me. Deal?" he asked her and she nodded her head in agreement.

"So what needs the be done?" he asked her, he felt stupid for asking, seeing as nothing had been done yet but he was sure that she had a plan of how she wanted things to look like.

"It's only morning so we could do some stuff and be done by the evening, with a lot of stuff." He told her with a small smile on his face.

"I can always paint things later, I just want to get settled first. But first let me make you breakfast, we haven't eaten anything since returning yet." She told him, moving past the boxes, what should be the dining room and into the kitchen.

In there she discovered boxes with pottery and kitchen utensils and the just done groceries. Unpacking the stuff that she would need, she started on making a breakfast.

He could hear Kate muttering under her breath at the work that still needed to be done. Looking around the place he could see it was an amazing place. He knew that she had just bought it and still had to make it her own. But the style of the place seemed so like her. His brain started working in profiler mode, but he also realised that he would get to know her a lot better, by going through all of her stuff, by unpacking.

All of a sudden he heard a clattering sound from the kitchen and he rushed over to where Kate had disappeared to earlier. "what happened?" he asked, pausing at the kitchen island.

"Well, I wanted to unpack all of this. I need the pottery and the box just opened on the underside. Damn stupid box." She said, kicking the now empty box away and started picking up the pottery off the floor.

"Well, I wanted to unpack this box, so I could make some eggs. Damn Box." She basically screamed at the box and kicked it away and I just laughed at her antics.

Crouching down he helped her pick up all of the stuff before standing back up and asking her. "I just need to make a call, can I go out on the deck?" he asked her, looking at the small deck she had running by the side of the kitchen. "Sure, the key should be on the door." She told him, nodding her head back to the back door.

Walking onto the deck he gazed back into the house where he could see Kate working at the stove. With a shake of his head, he turned and watched onto the stretch of the garden she had and dialled a familiar phone number. "Hey, baby girl?" You got something planned today?" he asked her.

"No, My hot chocolate sweetness. What do you need my help for?" she asked him in her usual cheery voice.

"I'm at Kate's. You should see her place baby girl, nothing has been assembled, everything is still in boxes and plastic. Would you mind swinging by and helping us out? I'm going to call the bunch as well." He told her, hoping the team would come over and help, he knew that if everyone came over everything would be finished a lot sooner.

"Sure, just let me get changes, I'll be there in a bit. But shouldn't she be resting?" Garcia asked him, having heard about the injury she had sustained in Utah.

"She should, but there is no way she can. Her bed isn't even assembled." Derek told her with a small shake of his head.

"Okay, I'm on my way. You've got a weak spot for her don't you Hotness?" she asked Derek, 'damn that women know me to good for my own good.' He thought to himself.

"Yes, I do. Can you blame me?" he retorted.

"No, I can't." she told him.

"Where do I need to be?" she asked me. "Q street north-west 1311." He told her. "Good. I'll be on my way."

Next, he made a call to JJ, she told him she would bring lunch and inform Reid and Hotch, that only left him with Rossi and he went back inside.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to eat standing up. I don't know where the two chairs are for here or anything else for that matter." She rambled on, looking around the mess.

'It's okay. Don't worry." He reassured her as he started eating his breakfast she'd made him at the kitchen island.

"God your British people really know how to make meals." He chuckled, looking at his food filled plate. It was a typical British breakfast as far as he could see, but the healthy variation.

"Old habit, I guess." She shrugged her shoulder.

They ate their breakfast at an easy pace, the both of them getting to know each other a little bit more. By the time they were finished and put away the two used plates, a knock could be heard on the front door.

Who could that be?" she said, walking towards the front door, opening the door she saw Garcia and Rossi standing on her porch. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked them with a chuckle, they were the last one's she had expected to come over, they didn't even know her address.

"Well, we got a call from somebody, telling us you needed some help getting settled in," Rossi said, looking over her shoulder, following his line of sight she saw a grinning Derek Morgan standing behind her.

"Come in. it's pouring." She said, moving to the side to let them in. "Be careful not to break anything, it's a huge mess." She told them with a warning. "Nice place, girl," Penelope said with a grin, looking around the place. "So when's the housewarming party?" she asked with a grin as she kissed Kate's cheek.

"I have no idea, yet?" Kate told her a bit thrown off, Garcia sure was something in a good and overwhelming manner.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Rossi asked, taking off his jacket. "I'm used to more than this, I'll be fine." She told them with a wave of her hand. Before she could even close her front door, Reid and Hotch walked in and she couldn't help but shake her head lightly.

She told them where everything should go as they started unpacking her furniture boxes and started putting it together. It seemed surreal, she had expected to be all alone for a while after arriving in DC. She expected to have no support or no friends for a while. This seemed like a whole other thing than what she had expected, but it was a very nice surprise.

Twenty minutes later JJ arrived holding a box filled with sandwiches and food for them to eat at lunch. "JJ, you shouldn't have done that. I could easily have walked towards the store around the corner." She told her as she greeted her and led her to the kitchen further into the house.

Derek heard Kate ask JJ and Garcia if they wanted to check the place out, seeing as the men were doing the hard work. He heard them head up the stairs but was pulled out of his focus my Rossi opposite of him. "Man you've got it bad. You got some dribble right here." He motioned to the corner of his mouth in a teasing tone. Much to the amusement of Hotch and Reid.

"Oh shut it." He told them, continued to assemble the desk and office furniture.

"Kate. Could you come down for a second?" Rossi yelled, looking in the direction of the stairs. "Coming." Came the reply, before they heard three pairs of feet rushing down the stairs.

"Where should these go?" Reid asked her, motioning towards some stuff.

"Let me see." She replied, walking over to him. She looked through them all and started separating them and telling where they should go.

"Okay Morgan, you heard her." Reid chuckled, picking up the stuff she was handing him from the box she was crouched beside.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate you guys doing this." She told them, looking up from where she had now sat down next to the box, her headache was slowly coming back and that was the last thing she needed at the moment.

"Don't worry about it." They all said, with a wave of their hands. "What are you guys doing upstairs?" Hotch asked them with a suspicious look on his face.

"We're hanging my clothes up and in the closet, "she said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Well, maybe you should let Morgan help with your underwear." Reid teased Morgan with a devious smirk and it earned him a slap up the head by said person.

Kate chuckled when she saw Derek giving Reid a death glare, if his eyes had been bullets, he'd be dead right now. "oh I'm not sure he could handle that box." Kate joined in the teasing chuckling at the shocked faces of the men in front of her.

It was the last thing she said before she got up and headed back up the stairs. Reid's chin nearly hit the ground and his face got so red he could resemble a tomato.

Morgan finished hanging lamps and he noticed it was already 1 in the afternoon. They still had to a lot of work before tonight. With that thought, he headed upstairs and into what he assumed was Kate's bedroom. He couldn't help but laugh, seeing Kate, JJ and Penelope lying on the bed just the frame rifle attached to one another, but the mattress hadn't been added to the bed yet.

"What are you ladies doing?" he asked, leaning against the side of the doorway.

"making a bed." JJ pointed out with a tone that said it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Yea I can see that and why isn't there a mattress?" Derek asked with a chuckle and shake of his head, it certainly made a funny sight to have the three women a part of the BAU lying on the rifle of an assembled bed.

"She's downstairs, we can't get them upstairs without some strong manpower from my Sweet Hotness," Garcia said, lifting her head up to look at Derek but put it back down, the two women next to her chuckling softly.

"well, I'll help you guys after lunch." He told them with a nod behind him for them to follow after him and eat lunch. "Come on Ladies." He said when none of them moved off the bed, he walked over to them and clapped his hands together to get them moving.

With grumbling and sighs, they got up and headed down. Following after them they settled down at the now assembled dining table.

A lot more stuff had been assembled since the last time Kate had been down, he could see the surprised look on her face as she gazed around, the entire dining room was ready and assembled, he saw her gaze into the living room where the bookcase had been assembled.

"Thank guys." Whispered, turning to the men of her new team. "I can't thank you guys enough for dropping everything and coming to help here." She added with a small disbelieving shake of her head. These people really were one of the nicest people she had ever met, they were incredible.

She gave them an apologetic smile as she picked up her ringing phone and noticed it was her sister Elizabeth. "Hey sis, how's London?" she asked with their usual greeting.

"Great, cold." She pointed out and Kate shook her head. "Well, it's London, what did you expect?" she stated with a small roll of her eyes. "How are gran and gramps?" Kate asked, hoping that they were doing better; They hadn't really been happy about her decision to move to the United States.

The team around her could only hear the one side of the conversation, but none of them could deny the love they saw in her expression. "yes, they're good, they'll

We sat down at her dining table which could fit us all easily. A cell went off and Liz got up and walked to the kitchen where her phone was.

"Hey, sis. How's London?" she said, coming back to the dining room.

"Yea, that's great. How's gramps and grams?" she asked, we could only hear the one side of the conversation, but you could see the smile on her face that she was happy.

"No I haven't yet, but I'm sure they'll be okay soon. Let them adjust to you moving to the states. You know how Gran is." Her sister pointed out. "But there is one thing though." She started and Kate's face fell a bit, whenever her sister used that tone, it didn't mean anything good.

"What is it?" She ordered. "William he showed up and gran and gramps two days ago. He demanded to know where you were. Apparently, no one had answered at the apartment. Yesterday evening he showed up banging on the door. Travis opened it and he stormed inside. When he noticed all of your stuff was gone as well, he got pretty mad, he hit Travis and pushed Autumn aside." Her sister informed her and Kate let out an angry and pissed of breath.

The team had noticed as well, something had happened and it made their new team member more than pissed off.

"did you call the police?" Kate asked her sister. "yes, they took him away, but Liv checked it this morning and he was already let go. What if he comes back?" her sister asked her in a worried tone. "Elizabeth, you're a damn lawyer at CPS, Liv works at Mi5, get a damn TRO and if he gets back to use your contacts," Kate told her, really she had to tell her sister who was a lawyer, her best friend who was an intelligence agent at Mi5 how to handle her pissed off ex-boyfriend.

"William has no business at the place anymore. I'm not there anymore and he certainly has no business with where I am." She told her sister, leaving no room open for any discussion. Her sister was more than aware that if her older sister had to take care of it, he would be very sorry.

"I'll file the TRO tomorrow morning first thing." Her sister said and Kate hummed her agreement.

"Don't make me come back to take care of him. He won't like it." Kate warned. "Look I have to go and call me when he makes any more trouble," Kate told her before saying goodbye to her. "

"Sorry, it's my sister." She told them

"Anything, we can help you with.?" Hotch asked her, seeing that whatever had gone down back in London had pissed her off a lot. "No you guys are doing enough by helping me get settled. I'll handle this myself." She told them, giving them a small reassuring smile.

When she noticed that they weren't very satisfied with the provided answer she sighed and explained some of it.: "He's my ex, he can't get over the fact that things ended, we broke up last year and he still can't take the hint. He still believes we can get back together."

"he showed up at my grandparents and my old place in the last two days, I'll contact my old colleagues let them look into it." She told them.

"Well, why don't you do it now? That way they can do something about it. Was he a colleague, they can do something about it, whether you still work there or not and even if he isn't." Rossi informed her.

"He isn't a colleague. He's a curator at the British Museum. We met each other at Oxford. I'll call now." She explained, picking up her phone again and dialling the number of her old colleague.

"Hey, James. How is it?" she asked, hearing him pick up;

"Good, great even. I'm with my team now. But that's not the reason I'm calling. You remember William Hitchley, my ex?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side and rubbing the sides of her temples. Her head was killing her and she really wanted to go and take a nap.

"Is he annoying you again?" James asked her. "No, but he is with my grandparents and housemates. Could you and George look into it for me? You know what type of narcissist he is. He doesn't understand the word no." She told him, hoping her old team would look into it

"we will, we'll make sure he leaves your friends and family alone. He is stalking a federal agent and an intelligence agent. I'm sure that is punishable somehow. Just let us take care of it." James reassured her and she could hear his smile in his voice.

"I'm sure we could always lock him in the Tower for a night." He suggested and she could hear his amusement and she couldn't help but laugh, thinking back to the night they had followed an unsub into the tower of London.

"Maybe we should, you known what they say, it's a haunted place, the ghosts of the beheaded." She told him with a chuckle and a shake of her head. "yes, well a night in there would do him good." James explained and she rolled her eyes.

"probably. Thanks, J. I owe you one." She told him with a smile of her own. "don't worry about it, miss FBI." He chuckled before the line went dead. "Idiot." She muttered under her breath.

"What is this story of you and the Tower. Is it the Tower of London you are talking about?" Reid asked her, intrigued to know what had happened to gather that response of their new teammate.

"Yea, it is." She said, shrugging it off with a small shake of her head.

"Well, tell the story," JJ said, her elbows leaning on the table, waiting for the story to be told.

"No, I don't want to hear," Garcia said, covering her ears and we all laughed at her.

"Okay then. I think it was last year." Kate started, trying to remember the right date and she realised it had been a year last week.

"We were following this guy who saw himself as the beheader of the tower. All victims could be found around the tower of London or what used to be a secret entryway into it. Above every victim, there was this message. How should I explain this?" she paused to think of what the best way was to explain all of this. It used to be her job, to explain the things of history.

"Okay. It is said that the Tower is haunted, many ghosts spoke around the tower. Some have said they saw them. With every ghost, there's a story. Above every victim, there was this quote that always led back to one of the people killed at the tower. When we finally found him, he went into the tunnels of London, there are countless tunnels underground and he took one of the secret passageways in the tower." She kept on explaining, a smile on her face thinking back to it.

"That must of have been creepy as hell," Reid said and they all agreed with that statement. Everyone around the world knew the history of the Tower. How many people had been killed there, so it was spooky to think about going int here at night?

"It was." She confirmed with a small nod of her head.

"they used to be river back in history so they're all calf deep water. There's this chilly breeze all through it, it makes the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. Some homeless people live there, all kinds of noises can be heard, believe me, it's creepy as hell. Once we realised we were on the territory of the Tower, we had to get permission to enter the house of Chamberlain and the Queen to enter. When we got it, we entered it and started looking for him and only our team could enter." Kate continued in her voice that she used to use when she still worked at the travel agency. Kate had always been great at story telling, she had to as a past tour guide. Looking around the table, she could see that everyone had their full attention on her.

"Meaning?" Rossi asked.

"Only my team could go in. a team of four people. No FFU, MOD." She told them with a chuckle. "What are those?" Hotch asked. "The FFU is basically the US's SWAT team, they're called the Force Firearms Unit. The MOD is the ministry of the defence police, basically a part of the army with the biggest guns." She told them, trying to explain it as simple as possible. As far as she knew the US had nothing similar to the MOD.

"Well, studying history and having been a guide for seven years, I knew the reputation better than the other. We entered the tower and started sweeping floor by floor. My partner James and I we went one way and George and Phillip went another way. The longer we stayed there, the more freaked we all got. Every crack and noise made us jump. At one point, we thought we were seeing the ghosts ourselves." She continued with what had happened that particular night.

"We'd been searching for about an hour, he had to be there, they had locked off all the other exits. And then we heard this shouting and rattling of chains. That got our attention and we headed there. I think we all could have used a diaper at that point." She told with a small chuckle and even her team couldn't help but laugh.

"The genius locked himself in one of the century-old prisons, it had locked behind him and none of us could open it. So we had to wait until the tower opened, which was four hours later. I was the only women on the team and the men decided that I should stay behind with him until they could get him out at the opening of the tower. I stayed there for four hours and the three wuss's left me alone in there. By the time they came to get him out I was ready to kill all three of them." She finished the story with a shake of her head. She really could have killed them that night.

Everybody chuckled at the end. "I wouldn't have wanted to be in your place," JJ said.

"Neither was I, but I suck it up and dealt with it." She replied with a small chuckle. "Don't worry I got them back a month later." She laughed, rubbing her hands together in amusement.

"How so?" Derek asked, intrigued to hear what she had done in the past. "

A month later we were called to Edinburgh, there is an underground city, it's a place of interest for tourists. Anyway, the killer lived in there, we got separated and that town is huge. I caught the guy near the exit of the town and got him out of there. But I realised that it was my time for my payback. I went back in there and made all sorts of noises. We left them in there for two hours. When they came out they were screaming about the haunted place it was and they would never go in there ever again. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe." She finished and her current team couldn't help but laugh.

"Remind me, to never piss you off," Rossi said. And everybody agreed with a nod of her head.

When they finished eating lunch, the guys dragged the matrasses upstairs so the women could assemble the beds and keep unpacking things there.

Downstairs the guys had managed to assemble every piece of furniture not much later and had started unpacking the boxes as well. Everyone could see that she loved being British, the small touches were in everything she had in her possession. They were pulling out pictures of her and what they assumed were her best friends and sister, the resemblance between them was incredible.

There were pictures of her with what seemed to be her other sibling, her grandparents, her days in university, the rowing team of the University. They could see the happiness in the pictures from when she appeared to be a tour guide. There were pictures of her everywhere in the world. She really had seen the world, they realised.

Pulling out a black velvet rectangular box, he opened it, intrigued to know what was in it and he couldn't help but gasp when he saw the cross medal in it. "Rossi?" he called, knowing that Rossi would know what it would be.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, pulling the box from Derek's hands and looking at it. "What is it?" Derek asked, wanting to know what type of medal this was, seeing as she hadn't been in the army or anything.

"It's a George Cross," Rossi explained, by now Hotch and Reid were next to him as well, wanting to know what had gathered the attention of the other two members of the team.

"What is it for?" Hotch asked, surprised to see his new team member had a medal. He was aware that some blacked out areas in her file, but what could that have been for.

"It's a medal for Gallantry, it's awarded to those who performed acts of the greatest heroism or of the most conspicuous courage in circumstances of extreme danger," Rossi said, impressed that the young women had this medal at her age. Whatever she did to get this must have been incredibly brave. He was aware that the Queen of England didn't hand these out lightly.

"You've got a medal?" Reid's voice asked, turning around they noticed Kate looking at them with a small worried expression on her face.

"It was undeserved." She told them. "I never should have had it." She added, walking up to Rossi and snatching the box from him and walking off with it. They all realised that a story was somewhere along that.

 **Okay, so this is the next chapter. I hope you like. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

After the small panic attack of Kate and the further unpacking of boxes, Kate invited them to stay over for Chinese that night, her threat, thanks for helping her out getting settled in.

"Sounds good. I'll order something. JJ why don't you invite your husband and your kids?" Kate suggested before turning to Hotch and suggesting he brings Jack over.

"Sure, I'll give them a call." Both of them said, disappearing to call whoever they had to call. Kate looked up the local Chinese and ordered enough food for a small army.

'It should be here in 20 minutes." She informed them, pulling out several wine glasses and the bottle she'd bought that morning. "Will and the kids are on their way," JJ informed her, accepting the glass of wine handed to her.

When Will arrived with the kids and the nanny brought Jack over, the Chinese had already been delivered and was waiting to be dived in.

"Can I hold him?" Kate asked, smiling at the little baby in JJ's arms. He seemed such a cute little boy.

"Of course. You can." JJ said, handing her son Michael over to Kate, rocking from side to side with the little baby in her hands she couldn't help but smile and reach out to take his small hand.

"Oh my god. You're such a beautiful baby, Yes you are." Kate couldn't help but coo at the small child in her arms. He was so cute, she had never been one to want children, but once she was holding a baby she would always become a bit broody.

"You're a natural," JJ commented with a grin on her face.

"No, god no. I would and am horrible with kids, ask my younger siblings." She pointed out with a raised eyebrow, before turning her attention back to the small child in her arms.

"No, you are great with them, you'll be a great mum one day. I can tell, call it instincts." JJ argued, making Kate look up and she realised every pair of eyes was on her.

"I had four younger siblings. I'm sure it's all down to that." Kate quickly said. "So If you ever need a babysitter, you know where to find me." She added, looking back at Will and JJ.

"I'll remember that. " Will said in his southern drawl that took some getting used to for Kate. "I'll put him in his car seat, while we're eating," JJ said, starting to get up. "No, it's fine. I don't mind holding him while we eat." She reassured JJ.

"You'd rather be with the adults right." Kate smiled down at the five-month-old. All in all the day and night had been a huge success. She loved getting to know her team better and despite her promise to herself. She was growing incredibly close and open towards the team.

During the week she had off, the first three days she'd continued putting everything in its place. By the fourth, the team was back on another case and she had to remain back. Will had called her in a worry that the nanny had gotten sick and if she could possibly watch Micheal for the day.

It wasn't like she had anything else to do so she said yes and watched over Micheal for the day.

By the fifth day, she was out of her mind with boredom. So instead of reading and doing things, she settled herself in front of the TV watching one of her most favourite show the British Sherlock series.

She had just refilled her glass of wine when she heard a knock on the door. 'really, now?' she thought to herself as she put her glass down with a sigh and stood up to go and see who was at the door.

Pulling her door open she was greeted by the face of Rossi. "You're back?" Kate stated with a smile on her face as she moved aside to let him in. "Yes, we caught the guy this morning, rescued the last two victims." He informed her, hanging up his jacket on the hook by the wall.

"I'm happy to hear that. I hated not being able to work this week." Kate noted, walking further into her place. "When did you come back?" Kate asked, picking up her glass of wine before heading into the kitchen, holding up the bottle she saw him nod and took a glass out for him and filled it.

"we just got back, I volunteered to come and check on you, the rest had places to be." He explained with a smile and Kate couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle softly.

"Oh, so do you want some food, I still have some over from the chicken and leek dish I made?" she asked him, chances were that she would have to throw it away if she didn't give it to him.

"I'd love to if it isn't any bother." He said, sitting down on one of the highchairs by the kitchen island.

"I wouldn't suggest it if it was." She told him with a pointed look as she pulled it out of the fridge put some on a plate and put it in the microwave. "So you excited to come back tomorrow?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell yea. I've been losing my mind here. I read a dozen books, put everything in place, watched Michael the day before yesterday and today I spend my entire day in front of the Tv. I can't wait to go back to work." She told him, taking a sip of her glass of wine.

"You a fan of Sherlock?" she heard him ask, nodding his head to the paused image of TV. "I have to keep in touch with my British roots." She told, amusement laced in her voice.

She heard him chuckle as she put his cutlery in front of him. "You want to eat here or at the coffee table?" she asked him with a nod in the direction the living room. "Yes, I'd like that." He said, picking up his cutlery and glass. "I'll be there in a sec.," she told him, waiting for the microwave to finish. When it did she headed towards the living room and put the plate in front of him.

"Want to continue looking?" she asked him, nodding her head at the TV. "I don't mind." He said, starting to eat the dinner Kate had given him. "God this is amazing." He complimented, the food melting on his tongue. It seemed Kate was an amazing cook.

"Thanks." She smiled, crossing her legs under her as she focussed on the TV and her colleague next to her. "You really didn't have to come all this way to check on me." She finally said she was touched that her new team was so concerned about her. It warmed her heart to know that even within a week of arriving in DC, she had gotten a bond of friends.

"I didn't mind. I'm alone at my place otherwise and I wanted to check how you were doing." Rossi assured her with a small smile. What was it about this woman that made her so distrusting and questioning about everything. In the field, she was an amazing assured person, but in private she seemed very unsure of herself. He would love to hear the story behind all of that.

"you hung it up?" he questioned, noticing the medal he'd seen helping her place get ready. He thought it was strange seeing how she had reacted so uncomfortable with them finding it. He hadn't imagined her hanging it up.

"It reminds me of a failure." She told him in a simple tone and he understood that he shouldn't continue to ask her further. But he promised himself that he would find the story somehow.

"so do you guys always share bedrooms on cases. I heard JJ complain about having to share a room with a snoring Morgan this week." She asked, chuckling to when JJ had been texting her about a snoring Morgan.

"Ha and he says I snore." Rossi chuckled with a shake of his head. "and some cases yes. I'd say fifty-fifty. Cause we only book when we get a case, sometimes there aren't many rooms available. Then we share rooms." He explained and Kate nodded her head in understanding.

"Makes sense. I remember when I was a tour guide and the bookers made a mistake. It used to be a mess. It became handy to talk so many languages." She told him with a chuckle. No matter what had happened, she had loved being a tour guide, absolutely loved it.

"So you can imagine when we try to get six rooms at a hotel sometimes very last minute." He pointed out and she nodded her head.

"The food was amazing Kate." He commented, patting his stomach. "I'm glad you liked it. Would you like some scones, I made a fresh bunch this morning, seeing that I had nothing else to do." She told him with a snort as she got up and went to the kitchen to get the plane in the sink.

"I'd love one." He said and she nearly jumped up as he stood behind her in surprise. She handed him a scone and took one for herself as they continued talking for a while. When he decided to head home she let him out and headed up to bed herself.

The next morning Kate prepared herself for her first day back and headed out towards Quantico. She had brought the prepared scones she'd made the previous day and drove the 50-minute drive towards Quantico.

Riding up to the sixth floor she entered the bullpen and her colleagues were waiting for her by her desk. "hey guys." She grinned, glad to be back with this bunch. Never in a hundred years had she expected for herself to settle this quickly, but she loved it.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked, giving her a hug. "I'm good, ready to go back to work." She told her with an exaggerated sigh and chuckle. "Thanks again for watching Michael," JJ said and Kate waved her hand. "I don't mind at all, he was an angel all day." She told her going around the team.

"I made these during my boredom. I hope you like this, their scones." She said, pulling out the box filled with them. Putting them on her desk she chuckled when everyone reached in and took one out. "these are amazing." Everyone noted and Kate couldn't help but smile.

"Kate, I have some paperwork for you to fill out," Hotch said, handing her the file. She wanted to complain about the procedures but she could, she was glad to be back and not be stuck at home.

"they joy of paperwork." Kate chuckled, sitting down at her desk to start filing the incident report. Ten minutes later she finished and she went to Hotch's office and handed it back to him.

"I would like you to take a look at this, A small town in New Mexico has asked to take a look at this, just take a look at it and report back to Artensia PD.

"Okay, I'll get right on it," Kate noted, leaving his office and heading towards her desk. "So we, Garcia and I were thinking, you're new here and haven't really met anyone outside of here." JJ started from beside her, their desks attached to one another.

"and?" Kate chuckled, looking up at the file she'd just received to look over, it didn't mean because they weren't called on a case they didn't give in their own thoughts to cases all over the states. Their job was much more than flying to places and catching serial guys. Sometimes it was just helping the local PD look over a case or analyse serial killer, letters, threat assessments. That's what made her job so great, it was diverse.

"we were thinking off going out tonight, just the three ladies." She suggested with a wiggle of her head and she started nodding her head. "I'd like that." She agreed with a nod of her head.

"Deal." JJ grinned before both women turned to their own task for now. When they noticed Garcia rushing in and into Hotch's office. JJ and Kate let out a small groan, knowing their plans were about to change.

"Come on, we have no time to debrief here. Garcia will debrief us on the plane." Hotch called out as he stormed out of his office, knocked on Rossi's. By that time they'd gotten their go bags and were already on their way to the jet.

They settled down on the jet and waited to board and then Garcia's face appeared on the screen. "Michael Hanson, 7 years old went missing this morning in San Francisco. He was abducted right in front of his school, pulled from his bike." Garcia started informing them.

"That's balsie." Kate muttered, looking down at her iPad. "exactly, right in front of the school." Rossi agreed. "Last week they discovered two boys, same age, buried just out of San Francisco," Garcia informed them.

"Hey, you okay?" Kate asked, seeing the bothered look on JJ's face. "It just reminds me…" she paused to take a deep breath. "Henry," Kate noted with a nod her head.

"Yea, he looks a lot like the little boy." JJ pointed out, staring at the picture of the now missing boy on her IPad.

"I know, let's get him back okay." She muttered with a small smile in JJ's direction. "Let's make the monster pay." JJ agreed with a nod of her head.

"So, do the local police think these cases are somehow related?" Reid asked, going through his paper version of the case so far.

"No, at this moment they see it as two different cases," JJ said, looking up at Reid.

"what makes them say that?" Kate questioned, furrowing her brow, they discovered two young boys, just before another disappeared, that seemed very related to one another.

"I think we should consider it anyway. It's too much of a coincidence to find two young boys around the same age dead and for another one to disappear." Kate noted with a shake of her head, singing softly.

"Indeed," all of the agreed. "What's the family history, Garcia?" Hotch asked, looking at the screen.

"The family is a model family. The father's a successful lawyer, the women were working at the same DA's office before giving birth to her mum, now she's a stay at home mum. The boy is a model student, never in trouble." Garcia informed them. "No family is perfect, there is some dirt to be found," Kate noted, looking at the screen.

"He's a DA lawyer, he defends the victims, I don't think we could rule out a revenge abduction from a prosecuted convict," Rossi noted, looking up at the team.

"Okay, JJ, Kate, you guys interview the parents. Rossi and Morgan, you guys go to the crime scene, talk to his teacher, classmates while you're at the school. Reid and I will go to the office and set up the office." Hotch ordered them as they nodded their heads.

It took them five hours to get to San Francisco, arriving they're they headed to their designated locations. Driving towards the parent's house, Kate couldn't help but sigh when they noticed all to press stationed out of their place.

"great," JJ muttered next to her. "No comment, unless we can say anything useful," JJ told her and Kate nodded, knowing that she had been the press liaison in the past.

Getting out of the car, the press stormed onto them, bombarding them with questions. "No comment." Kate and JJ told them at once as they made their way into the house. "You want to take the lead?" JJ asked her just before entering the house.

"Sure," Kate whispered, before greeting the police officer stationed to wait with them. "Mr and Mrs Hanson, I'm SSA Gainsborough, this is SSA Jarreau, we're with the FBI, could we ask you a few questions?" Kate asked them with a soft tone.

"Yes. What questions do you have?" Mr Hanson asked in a pacing manner, his hands running through his hair.

"The days leading up to the kidnapping was there anything unusual? Did you get the feeling you were being followed or watched?" Kate asked them, looking between the distraught parents.

"No, not at all, everything was normal." Mr Hanson replied, running his hand through his hair again. Nodding her head she looked at him and asked: "You're a DA, is it possible that someone wanted to take you back for a case you worked on?" Kate asked, knowing from experience, her sister was a DA and she had gotten her fair share of threats.

Somebody that would like to hurt you through your son?" she added, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm a defence lawyer, of course, I have enemies, but I never thought they would come back to haunt me." He said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I'm not saying it is. I'm just suggesting we should consider that possibility." She told him in a soft and reassuring tone.

"Did Michael tell you something seemed off? Did he get the feeling he was being followed or watched?" JJ asked them from beside her.

"No, he knew not to talk to strangers. he always came home straight after school." The mother said, sniffling from the couch.

"Please just bring back my son. That's all I want. Promise me you'll get him back to me." His mother asked, looking between JJ and Kate.

"Ma'am with all due respect. I can't promise that I wish I could but I can't. we may not like it, but we have to consider the possibility that we may not find him alive." She told the parents, she didn't like being so blunt, but she couldn't promise things like that. She'd made that mistake once and she had learned not to make empty promises, it was a bad thing to do.

Swallowing she watched as the mother burst out in tears. From the corner of her eye, she could see JJ giving her a pissed off glare, but she had learned the hard way, truth was more wanted than false hope.

Though he was crying the father turned to her and whispered through a taunt voice. "I appreciate your honest Agent. Thank you."

Turning around they headed to the backyard to update Hotch and the team, but before she could raise the phone to her ear, JJ stormed up to her and she was not happy. "Who gives you the right to bring take away their hope. That's the only thing they have." JJ muttered through gritted teeth.

"What happened?" Hotch asked voice sounded in the distance and Kate realised that he must have heard the outburst. Putting him on speaker they heard him repeat the question.

"She told them that she couldn't promise to bring him back to them, that they should consider the possibility of not finding him alive." JJ beat her to it and Kate sighed.

"Is that true?" Hotch voice came over the speaker. Now she was getting angry, she had been used to working a certain way, she was not about to justify the actions she had just done.

"Yes, I did. I won't promise them to bring him back alive. I can't. I did that once and I regretted it afterwards." Was the only thing she told them, her eyes pausing on JJ before looking down at the phone.

Look two of us don't have to stay here, do you need me here at the house? If not, I would like to go in the field." Kate said in her pissed off tone, she was not ready to explain herself at all. She didn't want to open her past up to all of them just yet and she wanted to do something productive.

"Head over to the school. Maybe you could help Rossi and Morgan." Hotch said and Kate agreed, leaving JJ behind and heading towards the school.

Arriving at the scene of the crime she noticed a local detective standing beside Morgan and Rossi on the lawn of the school. Walking over to them she gave them a small smile.

"Detective, this is SSA Gainsborough. Kate this is Detective Moore " Derek introduced them to one another as Kate shook his hand, before leading her further up the lawn and towards the building.

"We're going to interview the parents of the children soon, maybe you could help us?" Morgan said.

"I heard what happened at the office. You want to tell us what happened?" Rossi asked as the detective left them behind.

"JJ and I had a falling out. She didn't agree with something I said to the parents. I stand by that choice. I won't lie to the parents and I won't justify my actions if that's what you want." She told them, before walking off towards the detective who led her to a room so she could start questioning the parents and children.

Two hours later, most of the parents that had seen the abduction had been interviewed between the three of us.

Walking through the hallway she met Rossi and Morgan towards the exit. Shaking the hands of the parents she'd just talked to, she waved goodbye to their daughter and turned to Rossi and Morgan.

Taking a deep breath, she apologised; "Guys, I want to apologise for my behaviour. I didn't mean to lash out like that."

"It's okay. You probably have your reason to have said that to the parents. The boy reminds JJ of her son. Ignore her for now." Rossi assured her with a small smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I've got nothing here." She told them with a small shake of her head. "All they saw was a black van with tinted windows, no plate. They saw somebody pull Michael in the van from the space underneath it. These guys might be fools to do this here, but they are smart." Kate added, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Yea, I know. They told us the same thing. Has Garcia been able to see anything on the traffic cams?" Rossi asked.

"I'll call her now," Morgan said, taking out his phone. "Hey baby girl, have you been able to lift anything of the traffic cams?" he said, it took her a while to get used to all of that endearment the two of them used.

"you know you did the right thing, right? With the parents, I understand why you did it." Rossi said to Kate when Derek stepped away. Nodding her head, she sighed.

"Thanks, Rossi. I really appreciate that." She whispered, turning her head towards the exit of the school. "So, are you settling in?" he asked her, getting her attention again.

"Yea, I am. It'll take me some time to get used to living in London, but it's something I have to accept now." I told him.

"Good, if you need anything, I'm here." Rossi said, "thanks, I appreciate that." She nodded her head at him.

Morgan came back and updated them: "Garcia says that there aren't any cameras at the school, but there are one 2 blocks away. She couldn't get a clear image of the driver so, nothing there."

"damn it," Kate muttered under her breath, she hated cases with kids. "Has she started with the possible suspect when it comes to the father. Ex-cons must have been released and hold a crutch against him, for putting him away." Kate asked them with a small shake of her head.

"Garcia was looking into it," Morgan replied.

"We should probably head back to the office." He added, walked out of the school and towards the SUV. 20 minutes later they arrived at the office. "Anything?" they asked, walking into their temporarily Morgan asked, entering the office.

"JJ did a press conference, a tip line has been set up and the description and picture of the van have been released. But so far no leads have come up." Hotch noted with a sigh.

"What about the 2 bodies they found?" Kate asked they hadn't been brought up since arriving in San Francisco.

JJ stormed into the room and announced: "a child's body has been found on Pacifica State Beach. Not far from the previous dump site"

"Okay, Rossi, Kate Head over there. JJ, Morgan go to the previous dump site, these cases must be related." Hotch said, looking between the two team. With a nod, they were off and headed towards the dumpsites.

"I really hope it isn't the body of the boy. But no other children have been reported missing." She whispered more to herself than to Rossi as they drove towards the new dumpsites.

"Is it him?" Rossi asked walking up to the cops already at the scene.

"No, it's another boy. The body hasn't been here long." The detective informed them.

"What makes you say that?" Kate asked him a bit confused.

"The young couple that found him, had passed here not a half an hour before that. They were doing it, in the bushes." The detective said, with a grin and a nod in the bushes behind them. Rossi and Kate followed his line of sight and chuckled with a shake of their head.

"Rossi, why don't you go interview them?" Kate asked him with a smirk in their direction. "Why don't you join me?" he questioned with a smirk of his own. Thank god that they could still see the humour in some things in their line of work. The last thing they needed was to lose their sense of humour as well.

"Well, somebodies has got see the body." she pointed out, growing serious again for a but as she nodded to the tape.

"We've got the body covered. The ME is on his way." The detective told them with a small smile. "Damn it." She muttered.

"You'd rather look at a dead kid, than interview a horny couple," Rossi asked her with a chuckle. Tilting her head to the side she shook it no.

"Well, from what I've heard they won't be that horny anymore," Kate told him in a smug tone as Rossi laughed a little, getting strange looks from the people behind the crime scene tape.

"If we can't laugh anymore, I don't know if we can handle these cases anymore," Rossi noted with a shake of his head as they started walking towards the couple. "I know." Kate agreed with a sad smile.

"Hello, I'm SSA Rossi, this is SSA Gainsborough, we're with FBI. Can we ask you some questions?" Rossi asked, looking between the man and the woman. "Sure, anything we can do to help." The guy said with a sheepish look.

"when you walked down the beach the first time did you notice something? Somebody walking on the beach, the feeling you were being watched?" Kate asked them with a small suggestive shake of her head.

"No, I wasn't really focussing on my surrounding, I had other things on my mind." The boy replied, Rossi and Kate shared a small glance at each other, trying to not burst out laughing.

"I think I saw a black van when we're walking towards the bushes. I thought I could see somebody in it, but I didn't think about it at the time." The woman said, hiding behind the man.

"I thought he was waiting on somebody." The girl said. Finally, we had something to go on. "Could you describe him, good enough for a sketch artist?" Kate asked her, turning the attention to the ashamed girl.

"Yea, it thinks so." She replied with a nod of her head. "You can drive along with these officers here when we're done here," Rossi noted, nodding over two officers before walking up to them to arrange a sketch artist.

"The van was gone when you came back?" Kate asked them, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know, we never got that far when we saw the body. We called you and waited like they told us to do." The women told them with a shake of her head.

She tried to remember if a black van had been there when they arrived, but she couldn't. "just a sec. I need to talk to my partner." Kate told them, holding up her hand, before walking up to Rossi. "What is it?" he asked her.

do you remember seeing a black van, when we got here?" she asked him with a tilt of the head after nodding to the parking place hidden behind the corner.

"not that I can remember, a lot of cars were parked in that parking lot " He noted and Kate nodded her head.

"Would it be possible that they are still her watching?" she asked him.

"If they get off on the grief and or attention, there's a big chance." He replied with a nod of his head.

"I'll ask the detective to start photographing the crowd, we've got." She noted, looking at the crowd behind the crime scene tape. Walking over to the detective she said: "Would it be possible for you to photograph the crowd. We are thinking one of the unsubs might still be here."

He immediately nodded his head and turned to one of his officers. "Maybe let them write down the plates of cars and possibly photograph the car." She told him in a discreet manner.

"I got them to write down the plates and take pictures of the car as well. Garcia might as well see if there are any sex offender or child molesters here at the moment. It could be nothing, but at least we would have something to work on that." She told Rossi with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"According to the ME the suspects sexual abuse on this boy as well, these cases are related," Rossi noted with a nod of his head.

"they have to be, there are too many coincidences for that." Kate agreed, after checking the scene they headed back to the station

"This is what the girl thinks the UnSub looks like," Kate said, walking into the office they were using, she'd been sitting with the couple as they put together their unsub, while trying a cognitive interview on both of them, they might have seen more than they thought.

"I did a cognitive interview, the girl said that she remembered seeing a plate with a B and a 9 on it, it's not much. But at least it's something." She tried, filling a glass with water after hanging up the sketch of their unsub.

Sitting down next to Reid, she glanced through the new files of the two other found boys. 'Garcia was really a blessing for this team. This program signalled what had been updated and not read. That made it so much easier to not reread everything.' She thought to herself, scrolling through her IPad.

"We should start with a preliminary profile, at least now we know that the cases are related, the dead boy we found has been identified as a missing child from San Diego. So what do we know?" Hotch asked, looking around the office.

"They are well organised, you don't abduct a kid like that in front of the school with hundreds of eyes on you, they are experienced. They have a lot of experience to pull a stunt like that." Kate noted with a small shake of her head.

"Yea, at least one of them has to me a dominant, but could both of them be molesting these kids?" Morgan guessed, taking notes.

"Maybe we should let Garcia check any cases like this in the state of California," JJ said from the opposite side of the table.

"They must know and be comfortable in San Francisco. I think they might be locals here." Reid noted.

"Okay, let's deliver the profile. I'll warn the deputy to gather his officers. Be ready in 30 minutes." Hotch said, getting up and walking out. For the next half hour, we put all of our heads together. 30 minutes later we were standing in front of the police office."

"Okay, listen up. The FBI will tell you what you're looking for, take note and listen attentively." The deputy said.

"We are looking for a highly organised and experienced team. Chances are they connected over their shared love of boys, maybe in jail, maybe on the internet. The team exits out of a dominant and submissive partner." Hotch started, making sure to make eye contact with everyone.

"The submissive partner will be the one who drives the car, takes care of the child and disposes of the child. He's the awkward one, he isn't social, and he'll likely see his partner as his only friend, maybe even as a mentor. Chances are he's younger than the dominant partner." Reid continued.

"The dominant one is the guy next door kind of type, he's able to make everyone comfortable around him, you wouldn't expect him to be a paedophile. Chances are he's a married man with children himself." JJ fell in.

"It highly likely they are from San Francisco, they got the last boy from San Diego, but returned here, they're comfortable here, know the area. They keep the children alive for about a week to play with them, after that they got bored with them and kill them." Kate continued, looking at the cops sitting in front of them.

"They will keep the boy somewhere remote, where they can do their thing unnoticed. A place where you can't hear anybody scream, so check out remote buildings, cabins." Rossi told them with a suggestive shake of his head.

"We have a sketch of the submissive partner and have been told the license has a B and a 9." Morgan finished, motioning towards the picture on the bulletin board.

"Any questions?" Hotch asked them.

"Yea, how do you know that both of them is molesting the child?" an officer in the back asked as he stood up.

"The autopsies from the previous two boys have discovered two sets of DNAs on them, not one," Morgan replied.

"what makes you guys believe he keeps them alive for a week?" Another one asked.

"the last body we found was reported missing a week ago in LA, the first examinations suggest the child had been dead for three to four hours," JJ informed them.

"Okay, get to work!" The deputy screamed at his people, before walking to the BAU team. "Will you be releasing the profile to press?" he asked.

"Yes, SSA Gainsborough will update them in 15 minutes, downstairs in the entrance of this Police office," Hotch said, which was a surprise to Kate more than anything. She hadn't expected to have to give a press conference and he certainly hadn't told her that she was about to do one before this.

Giving the deputy a smile they returned to their office and Hotch pulled her aside. "You ready for this? Have you done a press conference?" he asked her, tilting hi head to the side.

"I've informed the press before and they did it for me, but I've never done one myself." She admitted in a bit of a nervous manner.

"we had to stay anonymous back in Mi5. But I'll be fine. There isn't much I can do wrong right?" she half stated, half asked him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay, so just tell them who you are before you give the profile and the sketch. That will earn the trust of the people. Answer a few questions if you want, you don't have. Just trust your gut." He told her with a tight-lipped smile.

She hadn't done a press conference before, anonymity was key at both Mi5 and Mi6, yes behind closed doors she had informed the press. But most of the time it had been the local detective doing that.

Knowing that she had her first press conference she headed to the loo, before going down to meet and talk to the press.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Kate started, making sure to keep an eye on every single one of them.

"I'm Supervisory special agent Gainsborough of the FBI. I'm here to inform you about the people having kidnapped Michael Hanson. We are looking for a team of two men." She paused to get a hold of her nerves.

"One of the men is a next-door kind of type, social, open, charismatic, involved in the community, there's a chance he's coaching children and has children of his own. The other man are the awkward, creepy type. If you see him, you'll want to get away from him, he's shy, withdrawn and children will probably be scared of him." She told them with a tilted head.

"This is a picture of one of the UnSubs were looking for. Do not approach these men on your own, if you do see them call 911 immediately." She told them being very expressive about that one part.

"I'll answer some questions now." She said, looking around the room before pointing out a woman. "SSA Gainsborough, Do you have any leads to go on, outside of the profile?" The woman asked her.

"We have a few leads to go on." She told her a bit evasively.

"One more question?" Kate said, pointing out an older man.

"Is there any evidence of sexual assault?" he asked. Thinking quick on her feet, she hadn't discussed to make this public, making the decision to rather have this added later on than to be sorry she answered. "Sorry, that's an aspect that's only disclosed to the investigating agents and officers."

Turning around she let out a breath, she didn't realise she had been holding she headed back upstairs, being met by her team.

"You did great. Well done." JJ said with a small smile. It was the first time she had spoken to her since their small outfall, she hated being not okay with people.

"Thanks" Kate smiled softly.

"It's late, we all should head to the hotel, get some rest. Start fresh tomorrow morning." Hotch suggested. Looking at her watch Kate noticed it was close to midnight as did the team. Going back to their office they gathered their stuff and started heading for their SUV.

Entering the hotel, Hotch walked up to the reception desk. It was strange that she wasn't doing it. Her last team had always let her take care of that, seeing that it had been her job for seven years.

"Seems like were sharing rooms again. So…" He stated, looking around at the team in front of him, apparently, he was letting them decide who was sharing a room.

"And you know the rules." He warned, he looked at Kate to inform her of the rules and she held her hand up. "I've been informed." She told him.

"I'm not sleeping with Rossi again; last time I didn't get an hour of sleep," Morgan said in a joking manner, but Kate had heard he could indeed snore very loudly.

"I'll share a room with JJ," Reid said and JJ agreed with a nod, accepting the key card of Hotch, they headed towards the elevators.

Okay, that leaves us four." Hotch said, looking between her, Rossi, Morgan.

"I'll share a room with Kate if Morgan doesn't want to share," Rossi said turning to her with a glint in his eye. "Something seemed up but she would go along with it for now.

"fine by me." Kate agreed, she was more tired than anything anyway and the only thing she wanted to do was sleep.

"Okay then, here are your key cards," Hotch said, giving them each a key card.

"I hope we are as lucky as in Utah." He stated and Kate couldn't help but give him a strange look. "Most of the time there's only one bed." He said. "Oww." She whispered with an understanding nod.

Entering the room she noticed there was only one bed. Not one to bear about it, she just put her bag down. She trusted Rossi well enough to share the bed with.

"If you want I can take the couch." He suggested, nodding towards the couch in their room. "No it's fine, we all need our rest to catch these sons of bitches." She told him with a shake of her head.

"Okay then. Do you want to drink something?" he asked, opening the fridge.

"Sure, a bottle of water please." She told him, rolling her neck to get the stiffness out of it.

"So what's going on with you and Morgan?" he asked me.

"Would you mind if I showered?" she asked, pointing towards the bathroom attached to their room.

"no of course not." He told her as she went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. Walking back into the bedroom in a tank top and legging she noticed Rossi working on the couch, the file on his lap.

"I'm going to take a shower now." He said, getting up with a small smile. "Do you mind if I read for a little while?" she asked him, pulling a book from her bag.

"Of course not." He replied with a wave of his hand. She heard the shower start and started reading her book on the bed.

She was startled when she felt someone sit down on the other side of the bed. She hadn't heard him come back from the bathroom and nearly jumped through the ceiling.

"That's an old book, what is it?" he asked, noticing the oldness of it all.

"It is, the book is almost 300 years-old." She told him with a smile, looking up at him. "It's the second edition of Edmund Spenser's Amoretti." She added with a tilt of her head.

"He's an amazing writer, isn't he?" he asked, Kate was more surprised that he knew Edmund Spenser.

"Yes, he is. How do you know him?" she asked him with a surprised tone.

"You're not the only one who enjoys art and good books" he told her and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Do you mind if I work a bit?" he asked her, picking up the IPad and case files.

"Sure, I don't mind." She told him, returning to her own book.

they both read and worked until 1 am and then went to bed. If Rossi snored, she didn't hear it and had a good night's sleep.

The next thing she knew there was a knock on the door. "if that's Morgan again, I'll shoot him in an important part of his anatomy." Kate muttered under her breath, pushing the sheets off of her and finding her way to the door.

Behind her back, she heard a silent chuckle and mumble: "I'm not stopping you kid." Rolling her eyes, she pulled the door open roughly, jutted her hip to the side and tilted her head to the side.

"Really?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. Morgan could only grin back at the apparently not morning person and a new addition to their team. It was so easy to get her riled up in the morning.

"You're really making a habit out of this aren't you?" she asked him with a bit of amusement, Derek's grin only grew wider and she pointed. "and enjoying it?" I

"Yes, I sort of am." He admitted with a chuckle. "Hotch got a call, they discovered the van, we need to go and take a look at it." He told her with a nod towards the elevators.

"Fine, let me get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs in 5." She told him, closing the door in his face, this really was becoming a habit between the two of them. Kate wasn't a morning person, it had gotten better during her touring guide years. Jet lag could be a horrible thing to get used to, she had seven years to get used to it.

But Kate would never become a morning person, not at all. "asshole." She muttered under her breath as she sought her way to her go bag.

She heard two voices at that moment. "Indeed." Came from towards the bed where Rossi was still in and the other was; "I heard that." From the other side of the door.

"You were supposed to." She muttered, knowing that Morgan was still on the other side of the door.

"Sorry, he woke you up." Kate apologised, looking towards the bed where Rossi had lit the night lamp on his side of the bed. It made it easier for her to look through her go bag and get her things.

"Don't worry about it. I can head into the office and start working." Rossi noted, getting up as well as Kate disappeared into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and got ready for the day.

Walking out of the bathroom, she pocketed her phone and threw her tablet in her briefcase. Strapping on her gun and backup gun. "I'll see you in the office, Rossi." She said, walking out of the room and rushing down to see Morgan with a cup of coffee.

"you know, next time I might shoot you." She told him, accepting the cup and walking towards the waiting SUV's.

"You're so not a morning person." She heard him snicker behind her, before throwing him a glare over her shoulder.

"No, how did you figure that?" she questioned rounding the car to the driver's side and opened the car. Derek had been on the receiving end of the very not morning person called Kate. But Kate thought he could have it worse, she only had to think about her best friend Adelaide for that prove.

Sitting behind the wheel she took a big sip of her much-needed coffee and leant back against the head rest. "thanks for this." Kate muttered, the caffeine improving her mood a little bit. "You're welcome. I've learned your not much without your first cup of coffee.

"So where did they find the car?" she asked him, putting the cup in the cup holder as she started the car.

"not far from where they find the last body." He told her and Kate nodded her head before heading in that direction.

"They must be keeping Michael somewhere in that area. What did Garcia found out about it?" Kate asked, looking at Derek from the corner of her eye.

"Not much," Derek told her and the both of them couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Maybe we can search the area with dogs. It's their comfort zone." Kate suggested with a small shake of her head, she wanted to find that boy and prevent him from going through something that was going to scar him for the rest of his life. "or arrange a search party in that part of the woods." Morgan added with a thoughtful expression as he watched Kate driving to where the van had been found.

"we could suggest it to the team." They agreed with a small nod of both their heads.

Arriving at the scene, they headed towards the agents there.

"Good morning Detective." They greeted the officers.

"Morning agents. CSI is still processing the van, so far nothing, wiped clean, plates in the back, corresponding to the description." The detective noted with a bothered sigh.

"Thanks," Kate noted, walking past him and towards the van.

"Detective Moore, would it be possible to photograph the visitors," Derek noted with a nod to the crime scene tape.

"What are you thinking?" Kate asked Morgan with a thoughtful expression

"I think we're running out of time. They're ditching the van, They'll want to get rid of Michael and go under the radar until it's safe." Morgan stated, facing Kate standing beside him.

"yes, that's what scares me. It's getting hot under their feet. I think your idea of a search action might be the best option." She told him with a deep sigh. "Let's go back to the office and set the search party up," Morgan noted as they started walking towards the car again.

When they arrived at the Police station, they headed into their put up the office, the eyes of their team on them as they entered. "And?" Rossi questioned, looking up at their two teammates.

"Nothing, the car's wiped clean. The officers photographed the crowd again. So nothing again." Morgan noted, letting himself drop into one of the chairs. They were all bothered by the non-progress they had at this point. Michael had gone missing just over 24 hours and they weren't anywhere close to finding him.

"We figured they must be close to that location though. It's the dumpsites of the boys and of the car. There's a wooded area not far from the scenes with some cabins. They could hide a body, Morgan suggested a search party." Kate noted, leaning against one of the side tables, another cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hotch, we profiled these man as experienced, but I wouldn't call three boys in four weeks experienced. Isn't there a chance there are more bodies buried out there. We checked missing person reports of children, there are more missing boys with the same description. Maybe we should search the first dump site for more bodies." Reid suggested with a thoughtful and bothered suggestion, the last thing they wanted was to dig up more dead children, but the thought that they could bring some piece of mind to parents was the important thing.

"I hate to say it, but I have to agree with the kid." Rossi pointed out, dropping his pen.

"Maybe we could sweep the dumpsite with underground radar, while Morgan and Kate start leading the search party in the woods." JJ suggested, her head tilted to the side.

"Not a bad idea. You, Reid and Morgan, take the lead on the search." Hotch said and both of them nodded their head in understanding.

For the two hours Morgan, Reid and Kate started mapping out the area, dividing the woods in the area to have a better-contained search plan. They decided where to set up the command post, the local police had gotten cadets from the police academy. The entire area would be blocked off, nobody was getting out or in.

Passing by the scene of the first two bodies, they noticed JJ, Rossi and Hotch uncovering more bodies to their great regret.

Heading to the command centre, they noticed the much K9 and units.

"Okay, Listen up," Morgan called the attention of everyone present.

"You've got a copy of the profile, a copy of the sketch and a picture of the boy. Please be careful, we suspect they are highly dangerous, they're not willing to get caught and go to jail. If you think you have found them, please let us know. A SWAT- team is as you can see present at every command post." Morgan updated them, motioning to the SWAT-Agents waiting to be put to use.

After searching for three hours, Rossi and Hotch had joined the search party but without result so far. "Maybe they aren't even here," Kate noted, wiping her brow as she stopped to take a sip of her water bottle. Running around the woods with their vest in this hot weather was not an ideal thing.

"Yea, it's already two in the afternoon. The longer this last, the lesser the chance we might find him alive." Morgan agreed, pausing to take a sip of his own bottle.

"Do you have service?" He asked her, holding up his phone, to try and find a signal. "No, I don't," she told him after checking her own phone.

"I would like to call Hotch, ask if they have found anything?" Morgan stated, eager to find this young boy and bring him back to his parents.

One of the rangers walked over to them and said, holding out a phone for them: "SSA Morgan, Gainsborough there's a person on the line for you, SSA Hotchner."

Taking the phone, they put some distance between them and the team with them. "Yea, hotch?" they answered.

"Reid was right, we found at least six more bodies so far." He said, remorsefully. Shaking her head, she pinched the bridge of her nose and kicked a pebble further down the woods.

"Okay Hotch, we've been searching for three hours now. Nothing so far in our area. The dogs can't find a scent. We just stopped to eat something, we'll continue searching till dark if we have too." Morgan pointed out with a small sigh of his own.

"Okay guys, we'll continue searching here in our area," Hotch told them, leaving Morgan and Kate to their own area.

"we should probably move on," Kate said to Morgan, wiping her hands against her thighs. Another two hours later and the two dogs with them started barking and pulling towards the right.

Warning the other people that they had found a possible lead, they started searching the area and came upon a house. Although SWAT was on their way to them and the discovered house. Chances were they knew they were there because of the barking dogs.

"You want to wait on SWAT?" Kate asked Morgan, nodding towards the dogs who probably gave away their presence.

"No, not really. It could be the difference between life and death." Morgan noted, they stepped a bit back and discussed the plan with the officers with them. "We're not going to wait on SWAT, they probably know we're here because of the dogs. Chances are Miguel doesn't have much time left, he could be dead by the time SWAT gets here." Morgan informed them, looking at Detective Moore that had joined their search area, they decided to go ahead.

Morgan gave the signal and they ran up to the cabin. It only took Morgan one kick for the door to fly open. Starting to sweep the first room, before heading forward. They were walking towards the third room when the fourth one was thrown open, their two suspects running out. "GO!" Kate yelled rushing towards the door they had run from and discovered the lifeless body of Michael. ran to the cottage. Morgan kicked the door open.

Falling to her knees and checking for a pulse, she realised his heartbeat was incredibly weak, they'd probably tried to kill him moments before. Shrugging her jacket out, she laid it on him and pulled her in her arms, hoping to give him some warmth. He was without clothes and incredibly cold.

She could hear the sirens and helicopters moving above them as she rocked the boy back and forth in her arms. Making sure to check for his pulse, getting up with the help of the cops, she started walking outside when the sirens got closer and closer.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kate asked, seeing the SWAT team heading into the woods, an ambulance driving up and the rest of the team running up to her.

"How is he?" JJ questioned, rushing towards her to help support the boy in her arms. "He's alive, weak pulse, possibly hypothermia." She started informing him, looking at the EMTs having joined them.

"Okay let's get him on the stretcher." The male EMT said, guiding Kate towards the ambulance. Putting him down on the stretcher and watched as the EMT started putting an IV on him, an aluminium blanket over him. When he was stabilised, she helped to push the bed in the ambulance and looked back at her team. "Go with him, Rossi joins her," Hotch ordered as both of them got into the Ambulance.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Kate asked, looking back at Rossi. "there was a road leading here." Rossi explained, looking down at the dirty and naked Michael. "Can you get that blanket?" the female EMT asked, pointing above Rossi as she started working on Michael.

"He's in a pretty bad shape." The women informed them as she started attaching all sorts of things to the boy. "Can we help?" Kate asked, looking at the women, wanting to do more than sitting by and do nothing.

Just then the monitor made a sound they had hoped not to have heard. "Can you start CPR?" the women asked, reaching for the breathing bag and intubation kit. Getting up Kate did exactly that, hoping that he would pull through, he hadn't made it this far to not survive now.

arriving at the hospital they had gotten the boy back and both Rossi and Kate watched as the EMT's handed the boy over to doctors and remained back in the hallway, having followed them towards the room, they started working on him.

Half an hour later, the parents rushed into the waiting area, hearing the commotion, Both Rossi and Kate headed that way. "My son?" Kate heard Mrs Hanson yell. "Mr and Mrs Hanson," Kate said, getting their attention. "My boy? Did you find him?" the other asked, running up to both of them.

"We did, the doctors are working on him right now, the doctor promised to come and update you when he can." Rossi told them, leading them towards two chairs off the side. "we want to see him." Both of the parents said.

"I know but you need to lead the doctors do their job," Kate told them in soft and a comforting tone.

"How is he?" the father asked, looking at the two agents. "We can't tell much Mr Hanson, the doctor will inform you soon," Kate told him.

three hours later the team couldn't help but smile as they saw the family Hanson reunited with one another. Michael wasn't out of the woods yet, but he was slowly getting there.

"Let's go home," Hotch noted with a smile.

 **So that's the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reads, followers and favorites, it means a lot. I hope you'll like this chapter, it's not the best of the best, but some of Kate's past becomes clear.**

Kate had been working with the BAU for about three months before her sister started working at the DOJ's Office. Kate wasn't sure what she had to think about her sister's move to the UK. Both of them had always been close and not close at the same time. Back in London her sister and two of her friends had lived together with Kate and her best friend.

They always joked that the house was more of a frat house than a house of grown-ups. But it had seemed to work for them, yes some of them were dating, others had been single. it wasn't that they had a bad income or financial problems far from it.

The idea had sprung up when Kate and her friends had graduated from university and college. They wanted to save money for the future and wanted to go and live in London, instead of their small town.

Kate had been gone for nearly seven years with little time home, so she didn't see the point in buying a place. she and her best friends had always been more off siblings than actual friends. Her grandparent's place had always been open and welcome to their friends and it had become exactly that.

Then when her sister had graduated from Law school she and her two best friends had moved into the place, before one of them decided to go and work in DC.

Elizabeth had now followed her friend's and sister's path and headed into DC. Last time she heard their last friend was also considering the move to DC.

Walking up to her front door, exhausted and sore from sleeping in uncomfortable bed. Sticking the key and turning, she heard the lock turning and pushed it open. She immediately reached for her gun when she noticed light and rustling noises coming from her kitchen. putting her briefcase and go bag down quietly she headed towards the kitchen as quiet as she could. turning the corner towards it, she put out her gun and pointed it at the intruder.

Two voices screamed at the same time. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" and "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" tucking her gun away she let out a small breath as she faced her sister. "You do realise I could have killed you right." Kate pointed out with a shake of her head, walking towards the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

"No kidding, do you always come home swinging your bloody gun around?" Elizabeth confronted her just above normal voice range.

"no, but I don't normally come home to find the light on in my kitchen either." she told her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kate asked with a small shake of her head. "I was hoping to talk to you," Elizabeth said, clasping her hand and putting them underneath her chin.

"what about?" Kate questioned, hoping onto her counter top. "I'm reviewing this case but something seems off," Elizabeth noted, turning the DOJ file around and moving it towards Kate.

"What seems off?" Kate asked her sister, picking the file up. for the next two hours, Kate helped her sister to review her case about an Illinois state case.

"I thought the DOJ only persecuted federal case and not state one's," Kate noted, running her hands over her face, before picking up her cup of coffee and getting up to refill it.

"Mostly yes, but I joined the part where we actually review state cases, every state case, still had to report to the DOJ. They're the head of the Justice system in the US." her sister explained, putting her files in her own briefcase.

"Oh," Kate muttered, setting down her sister's cup in front of her, before sipping her own. "How was the case?" her sister questioned having smelt smoke on her sister go bag as she went to the laundry room.

"tough, cases with either fire or children abuse always are." Kate muttered, crossing her arms on the table. "I know, do you still see a therapist here in the US?" Liz asked her sister with an uncertain look on her face.

"I haven't yet, but I got the number of a psychologist here in DC if you want to talk to someone," Kate told her sister as she put her own hand on top of hers. "I don't at the moment, but we both know that a bad day can come at any day," Liz noted with a bothered and pained sigh.

"I know." Kate agreed with her own sigh. "Anyway, I should let you get to bed and shower." her sister noted getting up and gathering her stuff.

"you working tomorrow?" Kate asked her as they walked towards the front door. "yes but only till noon why?" Liz asked, looking back at Kate as she waited between the doorway.

"thought we could meet up for lunch, that is if you want to," Kate suggested, leaning against her door frame, now that she had finished helping her sister, the exhaustion seemed to seep in.

"Sure, why don't you come up to the DOJ at noon, we can leave from there." Liz agreed, starting to walk towards her car. "great, I'll see you there." Kate called after her, before closing her door.

***

Kate was just returning from the files room, looking down at the file in her hands she paused in her step as she looked up.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kate questioned, looking at the person standing in front of her. She was aware that the eyes of her team were on her, but that didn't stop her.

"Is that the welcome I get?" Addy questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Well even three months isn't long enough to overcome having lived with that ugly mug of yours." she uttered in a teasing manner as the smile grew on her face as she put down the files and rushed over to her best friend.

"why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" Kate asked, pulling back from hugging her best friend.

"Well, I had some time off and figured I come over and see how you were doing and I had some business here."

"I'm glad you came," Kate admitted with a huge smile on her face.

"Why don't you introduce us?" Addy asked, looking over Kate's shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with her smiling and seemingly curious team.

"Guys this is my best friend Adelaide or Addy, we've known each other for the last 20 odd years." She informed them, motioning her hand to Addy standing by her side.

"this is Dave Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jarreau or JJ, Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia." She introduced doing the same as before.

"It's great to meet you, we've heard so much about you," Rossi said, walking forward and starting to greet them. "I have some news." Addy started when the introductions were finished. The two best friends moved a bit to the side, leaning against her desk as her team started huddling together.

"Yea?" Kate questioned, Addy was her best friend and she had missed her a whole lot. yes, they called and text but that wasn't the same as an actual face to face conversation.

"I'm moving here in two weeks time." She whispered, bracing her against her best friend's enthusiasm.

"Really?" Kate shrieked softly turning towards Addy, she had worked at Mi5 at the intelligence department.

"Where will you be working?" Kate asked as she hugged her friend again, excited to have her best friend living there with her. "Well, our unit chief at Mi6 got a question about moving one of us to the states. he suggested I go since you were already here and all, I broke up with Steve, my mother would rather see me killed on the job. It's not like much is keeping me in London, I basically live alone in the old apartment since your sister moved. " Addy explained as she motioned with her hands and Kate could help but be excited about it.

"So you will work here at Quantico?" Kate asked, leaning against her desk in the bullpen.

"Nope, that department is in DC, at the FBI justice department building, I think it's the same building your sister works at. I was hoping you would let me stay with you until I found my own place." Addy grew silent as she asked her friend.

"Addy, we lived together for almost ten years in London, before that we shared a dorm, you might as well move in permanently. There's no reason for you to go and look for another place." Kate immediately said with a small shake of her head.

"when are you moving here?" Kate asked her.

"Well, since I started working here in three weeks time, I already started the move here from MI5 to the FBI. My stuff is packed up, just needs to be flown here and I need to take care of the renting or selling of our old place." Addy told her with a smile. "what do you want to do with it?" Kate asked they had both that house together.

"It's not like we're going back soon, we might as well sell it. If we do decide to go back we can always buy a new place." Addy replied with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Let's do that." Kate agreed with a nod of her head. "You want me to go back to London, help you arrange the sale and all?" Kate asked her, looking at Addy.

"No, you stay here, you have a job, I'll be in London for a week maybe," Addy assured her and Kate nodded her head.

"Hey Kate, the day's finished we were thinking we should go out for drinks. Get some dirt on you from your friend here." Emily chuckled, walking up to the two women. "Sure, if you're up to it after travelling here?" Kate asked, looking back at Addy.

"sure am." she chuckled, adjusting her handbag over her shoulder.

"She'll be our new colleague in three weeks time," Kate stated, getting the attention of the team again. "I worked at the Intelligence division at Mi6, FBI was asking around for an intelligence agent at Mi5. I took the offer." Addy explained a bit sheepishly, Kate knew she hated being in the spotlight.

"Welcome to the agency." Hotch smiled as they got into to the elevator.

***

They had gathered in the bar not too far from their houses, it was a place they had gone to before. and apparently, her best friend was very happy to share as much dirt on her as possible.

"You know Payback is a bitch, right?" she half stated, half asked looking at her best friend. "bring it on." Addy pointed out as the two teasingly glared at one another, much to her team amusement.

"So you going to the anniversary?" Addy asked her with a questioning look, the attention moved from them for a bit. Addy was aware that the next subject would be incredibly sensitive. Kate hated talking about it, absolutely hated it, it had nearly destroyed her life.

"No." Kate spat out, she wanted to avoid talking about all of this as much as possible, wanting to forget she wanted even more.

"It might do you good to go back there." Addy tried, knowing she wouldn't succeed, but she had to try. Kate was the most stubborn woman Addy had every met. it was a strength and her weakness all at once, her willingness to always help other was another flaw you might say. She had been hurt because of it countless times, she trusted people too easily and was able to open up and talk to everyone.

but this was the no touch zone ever since it had happened.

"I said no," Kate said loud enough to get the attention of her team again, before sliding off her chair and heading into the toilets.

"I said no," Kate said to her in a very loud voice as she got off of her bar stool and went to the bathroom.

"what is it?" the person she thought was Emily asked her. shaking her head softly she closed her eyes. She wanted to help her friend more than anything. Yes, she had talked about it and 'processed' it but wasn't willing to deal with it.

"Why was she so angry?" JJ asked, looking in the direction of where Kate had gone off to in a bad temper.

"she doesn't like to talk about." Addy finally said, looking at the people in front of her. She could see the worriedness their eyes held for them, maybe them knowing wouldn't be so bad after all, she was surprised they didn't already. Kate had gone through enough trauma, it surprised Addy that she hadn't become a serial murderer herself.

She talked about triggers and thing that led up to making people kill others. It was a miracle that Kate still had a good mental health, Addy wasn't sure she would if she were Kate.

"What happened?" Rossi asked questioned with a worried tone as he eyed the toilet room door she had disappeared into.

"You guys don't know?" Addy asked her suspicion confirmed that they didn't know about it, wasn't that supposed to be in her file. All of them were more than surprised when Kate appeared with such a glare in her best friend's direction she would have been incinerated if they were fire.

"If you want a place to live coming to DC, I would keep my mouth shut," she warned her best friend through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry guys, I don't feel up to drinks anymore. I'm going to head home," she told her team, turning to them with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's alright, we'll see you at the office tomorrow," Hotch reassured her, he too wanted to know what had happened and he would be damn sure to find out. It seemed Mi5 had left something out of her file and he wanted to know what it was. Kate was a great addition to their team and a good person, he would hate to have to fire her because of something that had happened in the past.

***

"You had no right to tell them that," Kate told her best friend with a pissed off tone as they got into the car.

"Kate there your team, they deserve to know that you've been diagnosed with PTSD because of what happened," Abby told her, wanting to make her friend see sense that them knowing wasn't a bad thing.

"they don't need to know, I haven't had a panic attack in the last fourteen months. as far as I'm concerned I'm back to myself and don't you think the shrink in London would have put me on the team, thinking I was a danger to them?" Kate stated as she turned into her street.

"How is it that they don't know. Wasn't Mi5 supposed to send your file here?" Abby asked, curious to know why they didn't know. Either it had been kept from the unit chief of her.

"I asked George to black out it out, I convinced him that since the shrink in London didn't see it as a problem, the FBI shouldn't either. We both know Mi5 is even more strict when it comes to all of that." Kate argued, getting out of her car, waiting for Abby to get her luggage out and before locking her car.

"Are you kidding me? George went along with that?" Abby questioned, more than surprised to know that George had left that vital part of her personal file out.

"Yes," Kate told her, slamming the door behind her and she winced slightly when she heard the bang behind her.

"Have you thought about what it might do if you're on a case and you have a panic attack?" Abby told her, she did have her best friends interest at heart. the last thing she wanted was for her to get shot on the job because of what had happened in the past.

"what should I tell them, what happened for eight years when I was a child, or what happened almost four years ago?" Kate questioned, slapping her hand against the granite counter top, her hand tingled from the force behind it.

"Both as far as I'm concerned," Addy told her, she had heard from James that cases she could relate came up, it mostly didn't bode well for the unsub or the process.

"What do you think that team who apparently has come to care about you, discovers you kept this from them?" Abby asked them, she hoped that by trying this road she would come to the right decision. Cause if she didn't tell them by the time she returned from London, she certainly would. Yes, Kate would be furious with her for doing so. but at least she would know that someone was aware and looking out for her.

"I'm not a child that needs checking up," Kate told her, pulling out a bottle of water and taking a big gulp of it.

***

"What do you think that was about?" Morgan questioned, looking between his team members and friends. That had not been the Kate they had come to know in the last few months.

"I don't know but I promise to find out either way," Hotch told them, something had been kept from him and he didn't like it one bit. The last thing he needed was for one person to put the rest of his team in jeopardy because of their past.

"there was nothing in her file?" Rossi questioned, fearing what may have happened to get such a response from the women they had come to care about, had started to see as part of their put together family.

"Garcia?" Hotch asked, turning to her, knowing that if someone could discover something from anyone, it would be her.

"I'll get on it tomorrow sir;" she promised with a nod of her head. The mood of the evening a bit ruined, they decided to head home early and said goodbye to one another.

****

the next day Kate woke up in an even bad mood as the day before, she hadn't slept because of nightmares haunting her. She had to thank her best friend for that and just when she had fallen asleep her phone rung.

"Gainsborough." She answered, groggily, opening her one eye and closing it again. "Kate, it's JJ. we have a kidnapped child in Charleston we're meeting at the jet." JJ informed her and she answered. "where is it?" she asked, getting out of bed and throwing on a pair of jeans and blouse

"Charleston," JJ said as Kate quickly strapped on her gun and went downstairs in a hurry. there was a very little time when a child when missing. she was through the door within ten minutes, brushing her hair in the car and putting up a ponytail she hurried towards Quantico.

she wasn't sure if she wanted to face her team after last night's disaster. Kate and she hadn't exactly solved their problems, they'd both gone to bed incredibly pissed. It wasn't Abby's business what she did with her past.

she arrived at Quantico in a record time of 45 minutes and immediately headed up to the jet and airstrip. she noticed Hotch and Rossi already in the jet through the windows.

With a groan she headed up the steps, she was not looking forward if there was to be an interrogation. turning the corner into the cabin she gave them a small smile and filled a cup of coffee before walking up to them. Sitting down on one of the four seats next to Rossi.

"What do we have?" she asked, the reply was that Hotch handed her the tablet. "Four-year-old Aisha was taken from her home this night, she's been missing for at least four hours. Mother checked on her at one cause she was having a cold." Hotch started informing her and she nodded her head, sliding her finger over her tablet to read the information they had so far.

She was more grateful that they didn't bring up last night, that was the last thing she needed right now on the two hours of sleep she'd gotten.

ten minutes later the rest of the team had arrived and they were on their way to Charleston. "they're divorced, could be a custody kidnapping." Morgan uttered from the couch next to them.

"that's a high possibility. according to the files, there's a custody battle going on." Kate muttered, taking another sip of her third coffee already.

"he disappeared off the grid." Garcia informed them from the screen. "withdrew over 6000 dollars four days ago and hasn't been heard off since, no cell phone use, nothing, it's like disappeared from the earth." Garcia noted as they started going through their theories, by the time they touched down their best bet was the father.

"You know you can tell us everything right," Reid whispered as they drove towards the father's house. "I know," she noted softly as she focused on the road ahead of her. She knew Reid was the most sensitive of the guys on the team and she loved him for it. but this was something she couldn't talk about, not yet at least.

"just know that you can tell us everything," he repeated, his focus on the woman driving the car. giving him a small smile she continued driving towards the house.

Once they got there and entered the house it seemed like a bomb had exploded inside of the house. Whether CSI had done it or the father himself was a mystery.

"How are we going to find anything in here?" Kate muttered with a shake of her head. "I was thinking the same, at least we should try to find something," Reid suggested and Kate nodded her head. "I'll take the upstairs," she told him, starting to go up the stairs.

after searching the daughter's room and the father's room they had only found a sort of diary for the daughter. what she found there it made her blood boil.

"REID!" she yelled, going through the pages, apparently the father was keeping a record of bruises and injuries when she came to him after seeing her mother.

"what is it?" he asked her, storming into the room. "I found this," she told him, getting up and handing him the book. "This is bad, we better get back towards the station," Reid suggested and Kate agreed as they headed down.

***

"That the mother and stepfather?" Kate asked not sure to have any sympathy for them if what they had read was true. One of them had been abusing the little girl if it was and the father had only tried to protect the little girl.

"According to a diary, we found in the father's room he was keeping track of Aisha's injured when she came to stay with him. There are pictures and detailed descriptions." Reid informed the team in front of them.

"I think he was trying to save the little girl after losing the custody battle last week. when he lost the custody he lost it, I'm guessing he only wanted to protect his daughter. The house reflected that everything his daughter would need was there. I don't think he's trying to hurt her, but protect her." Kate told them, looking towards the room she knew the mother and stepfather were staying.

"We heard another story, according to the mother and stepfather it's all him that does the abusing," JJ noted with an accusing look in the direction of the book they'd found.

"We'll only discover what happened when we talk to the girl," Rossi noted, trying to keep the peace, apparently, this case was about to split in two, one side defending the father, the other the mother's side.

"Do we have any lead as to where he could have taken her?" Morgan asked, looking at the bulletin board. "he has a cabin in the Wadmalaw Island." Hotch noted, pointing towards the place on the map.

"let's go and check it out," Hotch ordered and they all went to check the cabin. Kate had a feeling that he wouldn't make it that obvious, but still.

***

"Clear." Kate announced checking the back room, they weren't there. "okay, let's check this place, see if there are any other clue's here." Rossi noted from behind her as she started going through the back room.

"Guys I found something." JJ's voice noted from another room, walking over to her, Kate saw her standing there with a letter in her hands.

"He just inherited a farm from his grandparents six months ago," JJ announced, looking back at the team.

****

Kate had been in deep thought since they had discovered the little girl. Turned out the stepfather was indeed abusing the girl, he'd been arrested for child abuse. The father despite having the right intentions had also been arrested for kidnapping but Kate was willing to defend him at court, put in a good word.

she'd been thinking about her own past and if she should tell. she knew that questions would keep on coming, that they would search and search until they discovered something.

Kate wasn't sure if she wanted them to find out this way, taking a deep breath she turned to her team across from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Guys." she started taking another deep breath. She was not going to like telling them. She didn't like to open up about it, but still, she owed it to them.

"I should probably tell you what Abby was trying to tell you. I owe it to you guys." she started with a deep breath.

"Kate," JJ muttered, tilting her head to the side. "No I have to, Abby was right I can't keep something like this from you. about four years ago I was diagnosed with PTSD after something that happened.

for now, I'm only willing to tell one reason, the other I want to keep for myself a little longer and I hope you understand that." she told them, tilting her head to the side, hoping that they would understand where she was coming from.

"It's okay," Morgan reassured her, his hand squeezing her knee reassuringly.

"It has to do with the question you've all been asking me, why I quite being a tour guide." she continued taking another deep breath.

"As a guide, you see your fair share of things, but I got used to it, part of the job. You talk your ways out of situations, one of those you are responsible for did something wrong and you try to solve it. I was gone a lot more than I am here believe me." she told them with a soft chuckle to her voice.

"I saw about every country in the world and I loved it, loved every minute of it, it had been a dream of mine since I was 12 or 13." she continued with a soft voice.

"then one day I had 12 people with me, I included thirteen, talk about an unlucky number." Kate snorted with a shake of her head.

"it was a 46-day expedition across Africa, started in Cape Town and finished in Nairobi. I had done it once before, no big deal, I loved Africa, had contacts there, still do. on our second to last day there in the Northern borders of Tanzania, it went to hell, literally." Kate muttered, squeezing her hands together, she did not like to talk about this. She hated that day in her life, it was the day that had changed her life and not for the better.

"we had gotten close on the expedition, sharing tents and sleeping under the stars. we were in a small town called Mosquito village, I had put the hour of leaving at six but we were having a great time and I extended it for an hour. That will be the worst decision I have ever made." she finished muttering the last bit under her breath.

"Isn't that the town where British tourists were taken hostage, the guide was tortured," Reid noted, remembering that case, they had actually studied the behaviour of the rebels.

"yeah," Kate confirmed as she swallowed the lump in her throat and dropped her head. "You were the guide." JJ realised in a whisper.

"yes," Kate confirmed under her breath, looking up and facing her team, hoping not to see what she hated to see, her as a victim.

"God." she heard several mutters. "I had managed to smuggle a satellite cell phone in my pants and managed to call my boss, but I didn't know how long it would be for help to get to us.

My sister was there with me and I was responsible for her and 11 other people, I made the decision to put the attention on me in order to protect them. I don't and can't go into details, but I think you all know what happened, it was big news around the world. I got shot in the shoulder and back when I tried to save four children from getting between crossfires. People were burnt alive, shot, tortured, raped and killed, I managed to get the 12 people I was responsible for out of there alive. They wanted to keep the white folk as they put it till the last. that's why I have the St. George's Cross, I wanted to throw it away but it became a reminder." Kate paused with a shake of her head and deep breath.

"a reminder that because of my decision I basically ruined 12 lives, after that it took a while to recover both physically and mentally. I decided to take a course on behaviour, I needed to understand why a person would do something like that. a year passed, I was cleared a few months before but I couldn't go back and continue leading people across the people. " Kate told them in a distant tone, whenever she talked about this she tended to distance her from her own emotion. It was her way of dealing with it, was it the right way? Probably not, but it was the only way she could deal with it.

"I wanted to stop people like that, I wanted to prevent people doing something similar to others. Mi5 noticed my grades during that year I took the course, Addy did a good word for me and I got into Mi5." Kate finished, her voice becoming more and more like herself as she finished telling them.

she actually felt relieved having told them, Addy was right, they deserved to know that she had been through a trauma.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Hotch asked her, something like this was huge. Yes, they had looked into the case, but never had he expected Kate to have been the tour guide. she had gone something horrible. He remembered reading and thinking it had been a miracle those tourists hadn't been killed.

the entire team had put it down to the unknown tour guide, who'd wished to remain anonymous. But agreed to let people study this so they could prevent from happening something similar to others.

and the tour guide had made it by sheer luck, having run to protect children that were about to be killed by the leader as the British army had stormed the village.

during the take back she had been shot from behind her in the shoulder and back, missing her heart by an inch.

"It something I hate to talk about, till this day no person of that team is the same as they were before. I hate to talk about it cause it brings me back to that night." Kate admitted, running a hand over her face and clasping her hands in her face, leaning forward.

"It's traumatic," Rossi noted and Kate nodded her head. "I guess, if I could I'd love to just forget, but it's also what led me here. Now I track the sons of bitches and down and try to prevent from someone else suffering at the hands of psychopath." Kate told them, lifting her head and eying her team in front of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. Hotch if you want me to take a psych eval for your piece of mind I will, for all of you guys. I'd hate to lose this job here because of it. Mi5 already evaluated me on a 6 months basis and it's more strict than the FBI." Kate told them with a small shake of her head. If it put their minds at ease she would do it, she loved working with this team, maybe more so than she had liked working at Mi5.

"I'll think about it." Hotch nodded at her and from the look on his face, he wasn't happy that this had been kept from him. Sighing softly, she crossed her legs and leant her head against the side of the plane.

'great, now the team she had come to love had lost their trust in her and it hurt her more than she'd like to admit.'

 **So that's the chapter, hope you liked it, let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you liked the last chapter. I want to thank Barbara for the very nice message, Barbara thank you very much. I hope you like the next chapter. Let me know what you think below.**

Kate couldn't help but have flashbacks and nightmare during the days after she told her team about her past. She'd undergone the psych eval again on the request of Hotch and her team.

apparently, the trust they had put in her during the last few months was leaning on the edge of a knife. She hated that she had lost their trust, she hated not getting along with people. Maybe it was a part still with her from when she had been bullied, she hated knowing there was tension between her and her person.

for the first time since starting work at DC, she went to work with some dislike. She knew it would take time for them to trust her and to not start freaking out on a case. Yes her previous team had worried about it as well, but she had proven to them that she had been capable of working at the same capacity as them.

that's what she had tried to gain before she told them. she wanted them to get to know her as Agent Gainsborough, not the victim of a traumatic experience or rather two and she hadn't told them the second even.

Maybe moving here to DC had been a bad move on her part, her team in London had trusted her, they knew her and what she was capable of.

She thought she had proved them that she was capable of doing her job. they had trusted her before she told them, they hadn't been scared of her freaking out. they had trusted her input and being her partner in the field.

They'd worked three cases since she had told them and things had changed quite a bit. she'd consulted on cases across the country from Quantico as they used to do. Addy had started moving into her place this week and she wasn't in a very good mood with her friend. It was because of her pushing and slip she had told them and now everything was different.

This was what she had wanted to avoid, to be perceived as a ticking time bomb.

It was the first day of Abby, three weeks after Kate's disclosure and she had gotten enough of the watchful stares. She wanted things to go back to where they had been, she didn't want to head home with a tail between her legs every night.

The team was like a family and in the beginning, she had felt a part of that family. But now she was starting to feel like the family member people always wanted to get away from.

"Still angry?" Addy asked as they were running through the streets of DC. They had picked up their ritual of trying to out do each other whilst running and doing sports.

"Yep," Kate told her as they kept on running through the streets, the sun hadn't completely risen but they wanted to have the run out of their system before heading towards the office.

"why?" Addy asked, stopping all of a sudden, making Kate stop as well and turn to face her best friend. "are you actually asking me that?" Kate questioned with squinted eyes and a tilt of her head.

"yes," Abby confirmed with a nod of her head as she put her hands on her hips, panting from their run already.

"you meet my team for the first time and you decide to go and tell them about Africa." Kate started yelling as she took a step closer towards her best friend.

"They deserved to know." Abby pointed out, throwing her hands up in the air. "That wasn't your choice to make." Kate bellowed, forgetting that they were in a street lined up with houses and buildings. At this point she didn't care any longer, she was fed up with everything. She was frustrated beyond anything.

"your team at Mi5 knew." Abby pointed out with a pointed look. "Yes they knew and for the first six months, they were waiting for me to panic, to discover something that would have taken me from the team. I didn't want the same thing happening here. I had a great thing going on here, for the first time since my touring days I actually felt like I was doing something I loved doing again. Like I was accepted by my peers, but you had to go and throw root into it." Kate bellowed, her voice echoing through the streets.

"I just wanted to help. I thought they would have known." Abby retaliated at the same level of Kate. When an angry men opened his window and screamed at them, they made their way to their home.

"for once since Africa, I felt normal again, In London, they were always waiting for me to explode. here they weren't, all they knew was SSA Gainsborough, past tour guide, turned agent." Kate told her through gritted teeth as they made their way home.

"Fine, it's all my fault and I can't change it okay," Abby yelled above a whisper as she moved past Kate and started walking faster. Yes, Kate and Abby were best friends, sisters almost, it was rare for them to fight and be angry at each other. But when it did happen it was a fight of epic proportions and mostly it came out of the concern for the other.

"Maybe I should just go back to London, it seems my team doesn't want me here any longer. At least back in London, they had come to accept what had happened." Kate screamed at her and turned around going in the other direction.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked as they stood about ten meters apart, looking at the houses she didn't see another angry man about to tear them apart so she faced her friend again.

"I mean that when I came to work at the BAU, I was Kate, I started feeling like I did before Africa. I felt great and I was loving every moment of it. my colleagues respected and liked me, I was feeling like myself again for the first time in almost 4 years. back in school, you were the only one not bullying me, I was never accepted but I was here just like when I was guiding. I'm good at my job and that was all that mattered, nothing else did. and you came here on the first day and you opened your mouth about Africa. They kept giving me these looks wanting me to tell and I did, Look where it got me." Kate said rather loudly, she didn't even realise where she was.

"So?" Abby asked, tilting her head forward and to the side. "If I'm not accepted here and respected here. I came here to start a new page in my life, I didn't want to be Kate the surviving guide of the hostage situation. I became Kate the FBI agent and member of the BAU. Now it's back to when I was in London, I might as well go back at least I won't be judged by my grandparents. I don't have to work having received that settlement, but I love working, but not like this. Maybe I should go home, buy a cabin somewhere in Scotland and disappear." Kate told her best friend who she was royally pissed at right now.

"So you're running away, again." Abby retorted. "again? I wasn't planning on running away again, I tried to let them trust me again, I did the psych eval to put their mind at ease, I've gone out of my way to show that I'm not a ticking time bomb. I can't work with people who can't trust me not in this line of work." Kate screamed, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Don't follow me," Kate yelled having heard that Abby was starting to walk in the same direction. Starting to run, she pushed herself, she didn't care anymore, maybe that cabin seemed like a lovely place to go.

What Kate had forgotten was where she had their screaming match, to her defence she only been there once. But she'd been so riled up about everything she hadn't thought about it at all.

They had been fighting in front of JJ's house and she had heard everything. yes, she had lost some trust in their new colleague, was normal right after she had kept something from them like that. They had given her the cold shoulder for about three weeks now. They were profilers and hadn't seen the effect it had had on the young women.

She always seemed so certain and confident in everything she had done. But what JJ had heard outside her bedroom windows was anything but the certain and confident women she met. She had reread the case file of the hostage situation in Mosquito village, it must have broken Kate, it would have broken any person.

But she had gotten out on top of it, stronger and with a new sense of purpose. This was their team, they supported their put together family, they didn't cast anyone out. This was going to stop today, and it would start with her.

Kate dragged her feet out of the elevator on the sixth floor, was she willing to do this for much longer. Having to drag her feet towards work, she had always promised herself that the day she had to push herself towards work, she'd quit. Would she actually do it? She had liked this team, loved these people for who they were, was she willing to step away from that.

signing deeply she opened the door towards the bullpen and headed towards her desk. Seemed she had a lot to think about in the next few hours, maybe by tomorrow she would ask for her resignation, maybe it was for the best.

Putting her briefcase down she couldn't see her team anywhere, checking her phone to make sure she was starting to think something had happened and she didn't know. When she saw she hadn't missed anything she took a deep breath and headed to the kitchen and filled a cup of coffee. Seemed like it would be a repetition of the last three weeks.

yes giving her resignation seemed like the best idea, to Kate it almost felt like she was back in secondary school.

she had been so focused on her work she hadn't noticed her team walking in. smiling at JJ sitting opposite of her, she looked back down until she heard JJ clear her throat.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out to lunch, I heard a new deli has opened in Quantico," she asked her colleague, she felt horrible that they had treated Kate like that. she had done nothing to earn that, yes she had kept something from them, but it had been for the right reasons. She could understand wanting to have a fresh start.

"Me?" Kate asked, more surprised than anything, looking back up at her. "yes" she chuckled."

"Yea, sure." Kate agreed with an uncertain nod of her head. "great." she heard JJ say and with a nod in her direction Kate continued working on her consultation report.

Kate wasn't sure what had brought this on, and she wasn't putting to much hope in all of it. But maybe JJ at least had forgiven her. It wasn't like she wanted to leave, she had finally discovered a place where she felt at home. But Kate couldn't work with people that didn't want her there. But maybe there was some hope of her being able to stay, she wanted that more than anything.

By the time lunch came around Kate wasn't sure if JJ would still want to go to lunch together. "You ready to go?" Kate heard JJ's voice ask beside her as she leant against the side of her desk. "yea, just need to save this report." she replied, doing exactly that and getting up to follow JJ out the BAU.

Kate was surprised when Penelope was also walking up to them at the elevator. "Garcia." Kate smiled at her, not sure what kind of reply she was about to get. In the last few weeks, she'd either get a tight-lipped smile or a glare.

"Kate." Garcia smiled at her as they got onto the elevator. The entire situation felt awkward to Kate, she didn't know what to say anymore. She had apologised for keeping this from them. She had tried to prove herself that she was still the same person as before she had told them. Nothing had seemed to work, not even the new psych eval she had undergone.

Sitting down at the round table in the new deli after ordering their food, she tried to hide her nerves. "we want to apologise." JJ started, Kate tried not to but her eyebrows raised nearly past her hairline.

"This team had always been unique in the agency, we're like a family. Henry calls everyone uncle or aunt. But the way we've treated you is anything but how a family should treat each other. it's just that everyone within this team trusted you and we hadn't expected for you to keep something like that for us. Despite that, we understand why you did it. I too was taken hostage two years ago and I hated being treated the same way we've treated you. I hope you can forgive us?" JJ and Garcia fell in for each other.

"I know it wasn't right of me to keep this from you guys, but like you said." she started, turning towards JJ. "I didn't want to be treated like a ticking time bomb. I'd finally discovered a place where I was accepted for my strength and my knowledge, I've been searching for this since it happened." Kate admitted, her throat growing tight with emotion and a little bit of apprehension.

"We understand." Garcia said. "we really wanted to apologise and make things right between us. I hate the way I, We've treated you. Can you forgive us? Can we go back to how it was?" Garcia asked her with a tilted head and uncertain look on her face.

"Sure, I'd love nothing more." Kate agreed after a moment of thought. How could she not? these people were amazing and kind. Like they said, their team was more of a family than a bunch of colleagues. That's what she had loved about working with them. She took a relaxing breath and realised that things might get better right now.

"Great, what do you say we have a ladies night tonight, to celebrate. We have a day off tomorrow, you can invite Abby and your sister, we haven't met her yet." JJ suggested.

"My sister is in Illinois and I can ask Abby but I'm not sure she'll want to come, we kind of fighting," Kate admitted with a sheepish look on her face.

"What for?" Garcia asked, she hadn't seen the two of the interact, and they had had the chance after their fall out. But from how Kate talked about her best friend she couldn't imagine them fighting much. But Garcia had heard about JJ that likely her entire street had heard the fight.

"We don't fight a lot but when we do is mostly cause we intervened in one another lives and out of love for each other. But when we fight it's rare and of epic proportions." Kate admitted with a guilty look. She still wasn't happy with how her best friend had intervened once again and blown the trust the team had in her away.

"sisters fight." Garcia pointed out with a small chuckle. "they do." Kate agreed with her own chuckle as they started eating their lunch. "I know it might be childish to say but I love that you're willing to forgive me," Kate admitted a bit sheepishly.

"We understand hun." the both of them grinned up at her.

"How long do you think it will take the others?" Kate asked, she really wanted things to go back to how they were. "Give them a bit longer. If they still have their head up their ass next week, I'll talk to them." JJ reassured her with a smile in her direction.

"You don't have to do that," Kate told them with a small shake of her head.

"So when are we meeting up?" JJ questioned as they headed towards the elevator. they had finished their day and the three women of the team were meeting up for a Friday girls night out.

"Seven at the commissary near the Dupont Circle," Garcia suggested as the doors of the elevator were about to close but Dave's hand stuck between it and he entered the elevator.

"sounds great. I send a text to Abby, she can't join us apparently there was an emergency at her division." Kate informed them, leaning against the side of the elevator.

Dave had heard JJ talk about Kate's screaming match at 5.30 in the morning. He too felt bad about how he had treated the young women. she'd gotten close to him and he respected and liked her a lot. A great addition to their team, but he couldn't for the life of him understand why they had treated her like that.

he too wanted to apologise but it seemed that Garcia and JJ had done that already. but he could also hear about that the girls had apparently made plans for a ladies night.

He only hoped they wouldn't come back looking like they had last time with Prentiss then.

"Enjoy your night out ladies." Rossi chuckled as he stepped out of the elevator followed by the women.

"What happened?" Kate grunted, it felt like a gnome was knocking on the inside of her head. Her eyelids felt like led as she tries to open them to locate the source of noise somewhere around her.

her mouth felt incredibly dry and it felt like she had swallowed the Sahara dessert. reaching towards the noise with her hand she located a buzzing phone and lifted it to her ear.

"Gainsborough," she answered in a voice that sounded very unlike her at the moment. "Are JJ and Garcia with you?" Asked the voice.

"Huh," Kate grunted, lifting her incredibly heavy head to look at her, noticing that nothing seemed familiar. She really wanted to know where she was.

"Kate?" came the voice she now realised was Hotch. Seeing blond hair over the edge of the couch she recognised as JJ's, she answered. "JJ's here," Kate told him. "Good, we got a case," Hotch muttered, not sure if his two profilers would be able to work.

"we had the day off?" Kate half asked, half stated. They had gotten the day off right now, not?

"Yes, but the chief of Intelligence needs our help," Hotch told them. "We'll be there soon," Kate told him, running a hand over her very hangover head.

"see you soon." Hotch's voice sounded through the phone. 'Oh boy.' she thought to herself, even thinking hurt about now and they needed to go in and consult with the Intelligence division.

she didn't know how she did it but somehow she got up and made her way to a still sleeping JJ and looking towards the bed with colourful decorations she realised they must have come to Penelope's place.

"JJ," Kate whispered in a soft tone, even her own voice was annoying to herself.

"JJ," Kate repeated, shaking her softly with grunting noises JJ swatted in her direction. "JJ, Hotch called, we're being called in for an intelligence case," Kate told her, her one hand holding her head as if there was a possibility of it falling off.

"no," JJ grunted, twisting her neck and looking the other way. "Yes, we are," Kate told her. "God, why is there a gnome hitting my head with a hammer," Kate muttered to herself, what did she have to drink the previous day.

"JJ wake up," Kate said a bit louder giving her a small shove and she nearly fell of the couch. "I'm up," she grunted, throwing a glare at Kate, but she didn't take offence, she probably would have done the same.

"Penelope, get up we have to head to Quantico," Kate called from her place next to the couch. god they were like the fleet of zombies and they were supposed to go in, that would not go well today.

"no," Penelope grunted from her spot on the bed. yes, today would not go well at all.

an hour later, Kate, JJ and Penelope had arrived at Quantico with a huge hangover and they had still to get over it. It was a wonder they had gotten to Quantico at all. JJ and Kate were still wearing their outfits of last night, knowing they had a change of clothing at the office.

"Oh boy." they heard four voices say at once. lifting their heads the office seemed pretty empty if they had to consult with another division. the beta team was out on a case apparently and only there were present.

seeing their boss, and three male colleagues barely able to contain their amusement, Kate walked over to her desk and let herself fall on her chair.

"God, what did you three drink last night?" Morgan chuckled, leaning on the railing beside Kate and JJ's desk. "It's blurry after the first two daiquiri's," Kate replied, looking up at the four smirking men as she rubbed the side of her head.

"I'm never drinking again," Kate muttered, hanging her head, supported by both her hands. "That's what you said last time." she heard a very familiar voice behind her say. looking over her shoulder she noticed her best friend. "oh kill me now." Kate muttered under her breath as she saw the smirking face of Abby.

"Not about to tell your grandparents a second time that you're possibly death." she heard Abby mutter behind her. "Glad I wasn't there for that," Kate replied with her own mutter and a small shake of her head. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Abby to go and tell them about their possible kidnapping. She'd only been able to make one call to Luke her boss back then before they had discovered it and given her a beating for it.

shaking her head trying to get away from those thoughts, she couldn't go there. Next week was the fourth year anniversary and it was going to be a tough enough time. "you should." Abby noted, squeezing her shoulder.

"My head." Kate heard JJ mutter from opposite of her and the accompanied snickers of the men. "I need water," Kate muttered, getting up and starting to walk towards the kitchenette and pulled two bottles of water out. Water was the only cure, for her at least. She knew that if she drunk three bottles of water soon, the hangover would be over in about half an hour. That's something that had always worked for her, most of the time she avoided it all together by drinking water before going to bed. Apparently, that hadn't been on her mind last night, she didn't even remember last night.

Gulping the two bottles, she pulled out three others and handed each of them to JJ and Garcia, she hoped that it would work for them as well.

"You hoping it will work?" Abby smirked, sitting down on her desk. "It's always worked before," Kate told her with a tilted head, looking up at her she realised that they had to come in for a case of intelligence. "So what's this case?" Kate asked looking at the men and Abby.

"I'm not sure you three are capable of working it." Hotch pointed out, looking between the three of them with an amused slash not impressed expression.

"In our defence, we weren't supposed to come in today." JJ pointed out, looking up at Hotch, rubbing the side of her head. "I know." Hotch chuckled, which was a very rare occurrence. "Anyway, last night as I told you." Abby started, pausing to take a look at her best friend. "there was an emergency, we got a tip that there might be terrorists, so far we haven't found prove, but we figured with the BAU's input there might be something uncovered." Abby explained, turning into business mode as she eyed every person on Kate's team.

"We can start looking at the case, I don't think these three will be of much use," Rossi noted with a grin as the men started walking towards the conference room. "Then why did they call us in?" JJ questioned her hands held up in the air in a frustrated manner, before lying her head down on her crossed arms. It's not like Hotch could punish them, they had three days off, supposedly. It wasn't their fault they had been called in after a night of drinking and god knows what else?

"the water helping?" Kate asked her, getting up to finish her third bottle. She felt like her headache was lessening. she'd only had a hangover three times, this one time included. And the previous ones had gone by fast by drinking water. "Not as quick as with you apparently." JJ pointed out, impressed that Kate seemed to be over her hangover.

"add salt and a bit of sugar to the water if it doesn't help soon," Kate told them with a small smile as she headed towards the conference room. But on her way there she prepared two bottles with the hangover cure, her friends had always made up. She walked back towards JJ and Garcia and handed the bottles to them.

"cured?" Abby chuckled, looking up not even surprised to see Kate barely hungover anymore. "how did you do that?" Morgan asked an impressed look on his face.

"I know what works for me," she told him with a small smile, accepting the folder Abby handed her. looking over the summary of the tip and the work intelligence had done last night, she knew the tip had some credit to it.

"What do you want us to do?" Hotch asked, looking at Abby, he too had seen the treat and credit to the tip wasn't sure why his team had been called in.

"We'd like you to come in and interview the suspects we caught because of the tip. There is some credit to this tip and we want to know if we have the right ones. Take a look at the evidence we discovered, we do not want these guys on the street. " Abby explained, looking at the five people in front of her.

"Alright, Rossi, Kate you two start with interviewing the suspects. Morgan and Reid you two take a look at the evidence." Hotch told them, before turning back to Abby. "I'm suspecting they are at the Hoover building?" he asked her. "Yes, but we can bring them here if that's easier," Abby told him with a small tilt of her head.

"that won't be necessary, we'll go over there." Rossi reassured her as he got up. "would it be alright if I change first?" Kate asked, looking down at the jumpsuit she had been wearing last night and was still wearing. "Of course." Rossi chuckled as Kate got up in a rush and headed towards the locker room. She managed to take a shower and get changed withing ten minutes before joining Rossi.

"Ready?" he asked her as they started walking towards the elevator. "Yep." she chuckled, pushing the button. It seemed that the team would have to to do without JJ and Garcia for now, she'd seen JJ asleep on the bench in the female locker. She'd left some painkillers and water bottles beside her before joining Rossi.

"You get over them quickly." Rossi chuckled. "I always have, normally I can avoid them if I drink water before going to bed. Let's just say I don't really have a recollection of what I did last night all together." Kate explained in amusement.

"Yea those two seem to get that reaction out of everyone." Rossi pointed out with a chuckle. "Apparently." Kate agreed as they stepped out of the elevator and towards the SUV.

"So how are you doing?" Rossi asked once they were in the car and on their way to the Hoover building downtown DC. "Been better," she admitted but didn't elaborate or explain that their behaviour was putting her in this mood. The last thing she wanted was for them to start acting differently out of guilt or pity.

Rossi knew that they had been acting unfairly towards her, he wanted to apologise but he knew Kate would eventually figure it out. So he promised himself and realised that he was already trusting her again. They could only move on from here and he would go back to seeing her as the Agent Gainsborough they had been introduced to.

"the anniversary?" he asked, looking at her for split second before turning his attention back to the road. "Amongst other things. It's hard around this time of year," she admitted, the anniversary definitely played a part in how she was feeling at the moment. she really hated being like this.

"Well if you need to talk, you where to find me." he told her with a small smile on his face "thanks, I appreciate it." Kate smiled softly, as her elbow rubbing against the glass as she rubbed the side of her temples.

"Still a headache?" he asked her with a smirk. "a little bit, doesn't mean I've drunk a lot of water that it's completely gone. I'm still paying for whatever I drunk last night." Kate told him, her voice filled with amusement.

By the time they arrived at the Hoover building, Kate felt a bit more certain about the relationship between her and Rossi. It seemed that he was starting to trust her again and she was happy for that as they made their way towards the interrogation rooms.

"Agent Rossi, You must Agent Gainsborough." the chief of Intelligence said as he greeted them out of an interrogation room. "that would be right," Kate confirmed shaking his hand with a small smile on his face.

"This one is a real treat, Daud Basim. He's the suspected leader of this gang. he hates women who do not adhere to his standard image, that is the only thing we have established so far." he informed them with a nod towards the door.

"This should be fun," Kate muttered under her breath. "We could have used JJ by now," Rossi noted under his breath.

"We'll make do." she reassured him accepting the file from the chief. "you go in first or I?" Kate questioned, turning to Dave beside her. "Let's surprise him send in women first. Apparently, he hasn't been quite about those ideals of his. Can you handle it?" he asked her with the nod to the door.

"It's not the first women hater I've encounter, last I was tied to a tree and beaten to near death. I'm sure it won't get that bad this time," she told him with a snort. "I'll be fine," she reassured him and he gave a small nod before walking to the room, able to watch the interrogation room.

Taking a deep breath, she put her strategy in her head and pushed the lever down and entered the room. "Mr Basim, I'm SSA Gainsborough with the behavioural analysis unit of the FBI. I've been informed that you're right to have been read." Kate noted, letting her file drop on the table before dropping herself in the chair opposite of him in a nonchalant manner.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered at her as he put his hand on the table in what seemed to be a wanting to be imposing manner.

"this morning I woke up I was an agent with the FBI, it seems like I'm doing my job," she told him in a way she would explain to a child. She knew that cause he hated women in a position or not living up to his standards, it would only piss him off to have women disrespecting him.

"You're not a real woman." he sneered, but she interrupted him before he could continue. "I was last time I checked," she told him, opening her file in an ignoring manner as she started reading the paper. She could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves by her actions. She realised that she was getting to him and this is what she loved. Men not respecting a woman, those she hated, she loved antagonising them.

"So do you want to tell me why you're here?" she asked him in an 'I have better things to do tone' when she heard the ticking of his fingers against the table increase as his impatience and anger grew.

"What are you doing here, a woman should be home, listening to men and doing whatever they want." he told her in a menacing tone. "then it's a good thing I don't have a man at home." she muttered under her breath making sure he heard.

on the other side of the room, Dave couldn't help but smile at her actions. they may have distrusted her, but she was a damn fine agent and he realised even more what mistake they had made distrusting her.

"She's good." Marcus, the chief of intelligence said beside him. "she is." David confirmed with a nod of his head and a smile on his face. "She's getting him more and angrier." David added, tucking his hands in the back pockets of his pants.

"If she hates one thing, its men disrespecting woman because of a gender." Rossi pointed out, curious to see how this would turn out.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be working for the FBI, maybe I could teach you a lesson, teach you how a real woman should behave." he sneered at her with a smile as he looked her over.

"I'm satisfied with who I am, thanks for the offer anyway," she told him, not even bothering to look up at him as she turned another page in her file. "It wasn't an offer." he half screamed banging his fists on the table.

"You women think that you have the right to stand above or on equal footing as us. You're just a tool made to fulfil the needs of men, raise a family and nothing more." he continued his voice getting louder and louder.

"All you women disrespecting men by dressing like whores, that's what you are, after all, a bunch of whores with holes to be filled." he sneered at her. Kate told herself to remain calm and not jump up and punch him in the face.

"And what are you? You think you're a real man?" she chuckled in amusement as she shook her head. "let me tell you something before I became an agent I was a tour guide, travelled the world and studied history. I have a newsflash for you, the time for women to bend down to the wishes to the likes of you are over." she told him, lacing her fingers as she to leant forward on the table.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed trying to get to her as he jumped up. Kate's reflexes, however, were fast and she made her way out of his line before he could reach her.

"You whores should be punished for every disrespecting act you have ever done towards men. You should bend down and live according to the laws that have been set out for you." He screamed at her from where he was towering on the table.

"Thank you." Kate whispered, walking out of the room and into the room where Rossi and now JJ and Abby were standing. "better?" Kate asked JJ in a concerned tone.

"Yes, thanks to your small cure," JJ admitted with a smile in her direction. "It's Abby's recipe." Kate nodded towards Abby with a chuckle.

"I think the target is a place where women come together. His hatred towards the modern women runs deep, I have a feeling that he will want to act on said re-education of women." Kate theorised, looking between JJ and Dave.

"Yea, I think Kate might be right," JJ muttered, turning his attention on Dave as well, cause he hadn't said anything yet. "Still, that is too wide of a target group, we need to know the targets," Marcus noted with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I agree," Dave noted, looking between JJ and Kate. "I'm surprised he hasn't got a new addition to his face yet." Abby snickered beside her. When Kate threw her a small glare, Abby raised her hand in surrender. "Just stating the fact that I'm surprised you haven't given him a new shiner," Abby noted and Kate shook her head.

"Want to give it a try?" Kate asked, nodding towards the room whilst looking at JJ.

"I'd love to." she snickered as the two women headed out of the surveillance room. "Want to bring up last night and our just cured hangovers," JJ suggested with a snicker, Kate couldn't help but smile, she was slowly being accepted in this family again and she couldn't help but feel better because of it.

"Oh, he's going to love that." Kate snickered as she nodded her head and pushed the lever down. "I'm just saying I'm glad that cure of Abby worked against out hangovers." Kate started saying as they entered the room, JJ on her heels as they walked over to the table and sat down, totally ignoring the guy.

"yes, thank God. It was bad enough our boss had to see us like that. Glad I slept over at P's, so Will and the kids didn't have to see me like that." JJ noted with a snicker of her own.

"what are you doing?" he half screamed. "Shush." Kate told him, turning to JJ with a smile. "he was just telling me that women should learn their role in society. I guess he hasn't learned that when two people are talking you shouldn't bud in." she added with a roll of her eyes and shake of her head.

"See this is what I mean," he screamed, looking between the two women opposite of him. JJ and Kate could feel the hatred towards them as they sat opposite of her.

"Drinking and going out all whilst you have a husband and kids at home. You should be home taking care of those. You whores should be punished for and retaught what's right." he added, the anger on his face clear, his head was about to blow off.

"Women acting like whores, acting like them and drinking should be killed. Maybe then other women would think twice," he added with a proud look on his face.

looking over her shoulder she nodded her head. apparently, a night club of some sorts was about to be hit before they caught this group.

"So you want to target a nightclub?" Kate asked, growing serious as she eyed the sneering man opposite of her. "Who said anything about a nightclub?" he questioned with an uncertain but still proud look on his face.

"You just did," JJ told him with a smile of her own. "So you and your buddies wanted to punish women having a good time?" JJ asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"having a good time, that's what you call it?" he spat, sneering at both JJ and Kate. "acting like a whore." he added as he knocked his fist on the table.

"And you want to punish those?" Kate asked, tilting her head and clasping her hands together in front of her. "Yes, those who live in sin, should be punished for their acts," he told them with a proud smile on his face, both Kate and JJ could see that he was believing every word he was saying.

"and in what cases are they living in sin?" JJ asked her, reflecting Kate's clasped hands.

"Aren't you listening?" he yelled, each word louder than the last. "We are, we just want to understand what we're doing wrong," Kate told him, tilting her head to the side, acting as if she was interested. Yes, she was interested in the information he possessed but not in the crap he was selling.

"Women should be thought that acting like whores is wrong. They are brought on this earth to fulfil the needs of men and they aren't supposed to insubordinate men. They need to be punished for their sins and yes acting like whores in clubs is one of them." he confirmed with a nod of his head and proud smug look on his face.

"so you and your gang wanted to inflict that punishment?" JJ asked him, tilting her head to the side. "Yes, we haven't even started," he told them with a smug look as if he knew something Kate and JJ didn't.

"So?" Kate started, leaning one side of her face towards him. "are there more to inflict this punishment?" JJ added, coming to the same conclusion Kate was reaching. They didn't have the entire cell caught.

"You don't even know half of it. Something is coming no one can even begin to estimate," he told them with a chuckle and amusement before Kate and JJ got up and walked out of the room.

"Where's Marcus?" JJ asked as they entered observation room to only see Dave standing there. "He went to contact Homeland Security and NSA, they're about to launch a national search for these guys. We do not need a new Orlando case at this point." David pointed out and neither of them could fight that statement.

"So what now?" Kate asked, looking at the not so smug looking guy anymore. "Now we have 12 others to interview, each one of them might now something about this. Reid, Hotch, Morgan and Garcia are on their way here." Rossi informed them with a nod of his head and sigh.

"And DOJ is sending two people as well, it's not like deals will be lenient but we might have to make some sacrifices if we want more information." he added, looking back at the person behind the glass as JJ and Kate sat down on the table in the room.

"What do you think will happen?" Kate asked, swinging her legs dangling off the table she was sitting on. "Nationwide manhunt, anyone with a connection to those 12 for a start," Rossi explained, leaning back against the wall with the window in it.

"Agents Jarreau, Rossi and Gainsborough. These two have been sent over from the DOJ: Mr Loyd and Ms Gainsborough." Marcus introduced them and Kate wanted to throw her head back and groan as she noticed her sister as one of the two Lawyers.

"related." Mr Lyod asked, looking between the two Gainsborough's. "sisters." Kate and Elizabeth noted at once as the raised an eyebrow at one another.

"David, JJ, meet my sister Elizabeth Gainsborough. Liz these are two of my colleagues, David Rossi and Jennifer Jarreau." Kate noted, jumping off the table and motioning between them. "Kate this is my supervisor Blaze Loyd, Blaze meet my sister Catherine Gainsborough." her sister returned the favour with a smirk.

Oh this was going to be fun, her and her sister working together, two hard heads in the same room;

"Nice to meet you;" All of them said, shaking each other's hands. "So what do we have so far?" Lyod asked, watching Mr Basim.

"Well, we've established that he hates women." David replied with a chuckle. "that bad?" Loyd chuckled, apparently those two knew each other if Kate was reading their body language the correct way.

"he basically told both of us that we're a sin in this world cause we're not abhorring his standard vision of what a woman should be," Kate explained with a not impressed look on her face. "So far we think he wants to target a nightclub to punish said women," JJ added, eying the lawyer of the DOJ.

"And you suspect there are more people at play than the twelve caught so far?" Loyd asked, looking between the three FBI agents. "Yes, he said that we had no idea in which capacity they to punish those living sin," Kate explained, leaning back against the table she had been sitting on earlier.

"and you want to consider cutting a deal?" he asked, looking between the three BAU Agents. "I want to put that off as long as we can. that in there is a psychopath, if we let him cut a deal and he gets out on the street, we'll be back here in a few years." Rossi noted, Kate and JJ nodding in confirmation

"So what's the idea?" he asked, uncertain of what he was doing there if they didn't plan on cutting deals. He understood their standing point, he didn't want to be responsible for cutting deals with terrorist.

"We start by interviewing the others, so far we've only interviewed the suspected leader. our three other agents and unit chief are on their way. We'll start interviewing them, see what they can tell us, see what we can discover." Rossi explained, taking on the leader role for now as they waited on Hotch.

"Okay, so what do you want us to do?" Loyd asked, looking at Liz beside him. "just stay and watch, it'll be good to have someone here from the DOJ already, we won't have to explain everything that way. It's become a joined task force right now between Homeland Security, NSA, FBI, DOJ and there is the talk of involving the CIA as well." Rossi explained with a small shake of his head. "alright, we'll get some more people down from upstairs to overlook the interviews." Loyd told them as he and her sister walked out of the room.

"we wait until the others get here and we go in with pairs of two," Rossi told them as they headed out to the kitchenette to fill a cup of coffee, it seemed that it would be a very long day ahead of them.

When Hotch, Reid and Morgan arrived, Hotch took the lead in the interviews. Teams of two were made; Rossi with Kate, Morgan with Abby and JJ with Reid.

It really was a collaboration of four agencies when more and more people arrived at the basement level and interrogation floor.

hours passed, the interview team moved on between the twelve caught suspects already. Between interviewing them and making their profiles and working with the other agencies to get the others of this cell.

taking a pause from interviewing the leader again, Rossi and Kate headed into the central room. screens of every interrogation room were on one side of the wall, people from the NSA listening in. Others had joined in with the interviewing from the NSA and Homeland security. They were barely giving the twelve a break. "How is it going in there?" Hotch questioned, meeting them at the bulletin board and table filled with files on the cell and twelve people. "He refuses to talk from now on," Kate informed him, running a hand over her face, she was exhausted. It was past midnight and all they had established was that they had mostly pawns in their custody. The one she and Rossi had been interviewing was one of the local leaders but the big fish had escaped.

"I'm going to get a bit of fresh air," Kate whispered, yawning for the fourth time since entering the central meeting room. "I'm going to join you," Rossi noted as both of them headed outside.

sitting down on a stone bench in the yard of the Hoover building, Kate leant back and cracked her neck. "You alright?" Rossi asked her, sitting down next to her on the stone bench.

"first we established it was because of hate of women. But this runs deeper, yes it isn't a secret that barely cloth women add to their rage instilled within them. But this goes above so much more. Sometimes I really question if humanity is worth saving. definitely after spending the day with those lunatics.

"I know what you mean, in our line of work we see the absolute worst in humanity, it's hard not to lose faith sometimes," Rossi noted in understanding from beside her.

"you have done this job for God knows how long. Is it worth it? is it worth losing faith in humanity because of it? these people downstairs simply want to kill because we don't abhor to their rules of living. We've seen the result of that everywhere in the world. London, Paris, Orlando, everywhere in the world. I haven't got anything against religions, yes I believe the world would be better off without them. But I travelled the world for seven years. I was exposed to religions and sub-religions. They were kind and lovely people the muslins I have met, but these." Kate paused with a shake of her head as rested on her hands and back, looking up into the sky.

"Like you said, I've done this job for so long and sometimes it makes you lose faith in humanity. I know that but what we do, it saves people, what we're doing now, interviewing them. It's going to save lives." Rossi said, trying to give her some faith back. Everyone reached this point sometimes, it was because of the support of the team that everyone got through it.

He could understand that she was reaching her hard moment now, a week from the anniversary and now having to deal with this.

"You're doing great Kate, I know this mustn't be easy to handle this right now." he started saying but was interrupted by Kate.

"It isn't, but thinking about it, never is. Yes, it's the anniversary but that doesn't mean it's a special reminder. Just thinking about it is a reminder." Kate explained with a small shake of her head and sigh.

"What's your handling technique?" she asked, sitting back up and looking back at Rossi. "Cooking," he said with a smile. "You cook?" she asked, surprised to hear that.

"I do." he chuckled, not taking any offence by her statement. "I'll invite you some time, prove it, I still haven't returned the favour for that dinner you gave me when you started working with this team." he pointed out and Kate couldn't help but chuckle.

"You don't have to do that," she told him with a small smile. "As an apology for the last few weeks." he told her with a tilted head. "and I do have to prove that I can cook," he added with a chuckle. "Of course, how else would I believe you?" she teased.

"Indeed, what's yours?" he asked her, sipping his cup of coffee.

"Shooting range or this." she paused, her eyes moving up to the sky. "Stargazing?" he asked with a tone of surprise. "Indeed," she confirmed with a chuckle.

"reading and learning does as well but nothing helps me as much as stargazing." she admitted, a small smile growing on her face as she looked up to the night sky.

"Why's that?" he asked, intrigued to know that their newest member loved watching the skies. "It takes me back to where we all come from. When I was 11 I met an astronaut and I was so sure I would become one myself." she chuckled with a small shake of her head.

"I put my mind on everything to do with astronomy and I learned that we are all made up of the same stuff. the remnants of exploded stars and planets. We all have the same building blocks and it reminds me that we all come from the same place." she admitted with an admiring tone, her eyes never leaving the night sky.

"That's beautiful," he noted, looking up at the night sky. She certainly put it in perspective like that. "like I said I travelled the world and one of the first things I've always done was look up at the night skies." she added with a smile as she dropped her head and took a sip of her own cup of coffee.

"Thanks for this." she noted, looking back at Rossi; "For what?" he asked in confusion.

"Listening." she added, pushing herself off the bench. "that's what a team is for." he told her as they started heading in the direction of the basement.

they picked up a sandwich from the buffet before going back to the room with their suspect. Kate was getting tired of getting no answers and she wasn't ready to leave the room without answers again.

entering the room with a bottle of water she sat down next to the door and eyes Mr Basim. She saw him eye the water bottle but didn't say anything else. "Shouldn't you go home?" he sneered at Kate. "I find this place much more interesting than my four walls at home," she told him with a smile on her face as she extended her legs out in front of her.

"So you buddies where are they hiding?" Rossi asked for probably the hundredth time that day. "I'm telling you, you'll never find them before they finish their task," he repeated and Kate couldn't help but lean her head back and groan out in annoyance.

"You don't have any business here whore." he spat at her, but he jumped up when Rossi slammed his hands on the table, towering over him from opposite of the table.

"Don't talk to my partner like that," Rossi said.

"she shouldn't be here." He called, getting into Rossi's face. Kate was losing as much of her patience as Rossi.

They remained in the room for another three hours, well over midnight when interrogators of the NSA took over from them so they could rest.

They kept the routine on for four days. Four days and the twelve suspects hadn't been allowed to get any sleep. And then when Rossi and Kate had been at it for five hours straight the break came and they put it down to the exhaustion lowering his filter.

"So what's the next target?" Kate asked from her place on the chair opposite of Basim.

"Where will you and your band of crooks strike next. Who will pay for their sins first? tell me Where Daud?" Kate kept hoarding the questions. She was becoming exhausted with this herself, but she also knew that they were trained to undergo this.

"I'm not telling you where," he said, shaking his head with a bowed head. the exhaustion was starting to seep in and both Rossi and Kate realised it, it was now or never.

"fa'iin 'akbar madinatan taqae." She heard him mutter under his breath, Kate realised that he didn't even realise it himself. but it was enough for Kate to hear and understand.

jumping up from her chair she motioned for David to follow her out. "what is it?" he asked, closing the door after him. "It's Baltimore," Kate muttered, looking Rossi in the eye.

"What makes you say that? What did that sentence mean?" he questioned with a small shake of his head. "that sentence he muttered, I think he even didn't realise he said it or the mic's picked it up. he said: the greatest city will fall. Baltimore is known as the greatest city in America." Kate explained as they rushed towards the central room for the last few days.

"It's Baltimore" Both of them announced getting the attention of the entire room. "what did he say? we saw his lips moving but couldn't hear it?" the men stationed at the screen of them said.

"he said: fa'iin 'akbar madinatan taqae. Which mean the greatest city will fall. Baltimore is known as the greatest city in America." Kate noted, looking at everyone in the room and everyone agreed that it was one of the nicknames of Baltimore.

"Let's warn FEMA, NSA, Homeland Security and SWAT, Baltimore is under threat." One of them men in the room ordered. the room nearly ran empty as every single person ran out of the room.

"Kate, Rossi, the two of you have build repor with him, try getting more out of him," Hotch said, Kate and Rossi, nodded and headed back towards the interrogation room.

"I know it's Baltimore," Kate stated in Arabic, so far she had pretended she didn't understand Arabic and it had led to this.

she couldn't help but smile when he realised she understood Arabic. "Yes I speak Arabic." she pointed out in Arabic, seeing his surprised face.

"You don't know anything." he spat out, before spitting at her. wiping her face in disgust she knew they were on the right path, he wouldn't react like this otherwise. Yes, he had been disgusted with her, hated her in the last few days but he'd never spat at her.

"So is that where your brothers are?" Rossi asked he couldn't understand what they were saying in Arabic, but he hadn't expected him to spat in Kate's face.

"You know there has been a nationwide manhunt, we rolled everyone you've ever had contact with. They are being interviewed just like you, the same has happened to the twelve buddies of yours." Kate informed him with a sneer on her face, resembling the one he had been using for the last couple of days.

It took them an hour, but they didn't get anything out of him anymore. He'd just kept his mouth shut and didn't say anything anymore. The team left for Baltimore had arrived and were checking each night club to start with.

three hours later they got confirmation that nine suspects had been caught. Four of the had been wearing a suicide bomb and the others had been hiding guns, some people had been injured during the scuffle. Five civilians had been killed, and nine law enforcement, four of those suspects had also been killed. But those weren't really innocents, 14 innocents in total had been killed. It was hard to accept that their efforts hadn't been able to spare all lives, but they had to accept that they had spared many other lives.

 **So that's the chapter, let me know what you think. I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Love Kimberly  
**


	6. Author's note

Hi Guys,

Seemed that there are some hard critics reading this story. Yes, I changed the story to make Kate seem less impressive, I apologize if you don't think I've managed that. If you really continue to think Kate's a Mary-Sue I apologize greatly, but I do want to comment on some of the point you have brought on, normally I would discuss this in a PM but I can't apparently.

1 young and beautiful; I can't change the age and beautiful is a opinion, doesn't mean everyone has to see her as beautiful. Loved by all; No one is loved by all seeing as two reviewers don't like her. Admirable, every person has something to be admired by.

2: Multiple degrees, she has only two degrees one in History from Oxford, prestigious maybe but there are many people studying at that university. the other degree in behavior she achieved by studying at home recovering from Africa, by Open university, not a prestigious one. Multiple languages, yes. I have yet to meet a tour guide that isn't fluent in at least three languages.

3 Former spy, that was a mistake that I apparently overlooked when I was changing the chapter.

4 case breaking insight, her history degree, just like with Blake gives her a context on things the others haven't, that's what makes the team great, they had a different specialties. Saves multiple victims, that's not true, the entire team and SWAT was there as well, it isn't all down to her.

5: Drives badass car. In the UK Range Rover is a pretty popular car, if something works, you stick by it.

6: Awarded Highest medal by the Queen. there are a lot more medals higher than George Cross, I intend to bring on what exactly happened throughout the ordeal in Africa, but long story short, she was the tour guide, responsible for the twelve people traveling under her. Any person having that responsibility will do everything in their power to protect those and keep them safe. Kate is a person that would sacrifice her life if she could save others by doing that, is that a mary-sue fault, so be it. I only see it as a admirable personality trait. I would like to think that other people would be willing to sacrifice their life to save others.

7; modest. I agree but you would hate her even more if Kate were to be all high and mighty, pointing things out and throwing it in their faces.

8: Solves 2nd case. I don't see where she single handily solved this one. It was a team achievement, and look at every episode of Criminal minds, there is always staying someone behind to remain back with the victim, Kate didn't nothing more than what JJ, Blake, Emily, Alicia or Kate or any of the men would have done. I don't see where she saves his life single handily, by giving CPR, any cop riding with an ambulance would do this.

9: Damaged, every person has baggage, the entire team on Criminal minds has something that makes them who they are. Morgan has his baggage in Carl Bufford, JJ with the Afghani torturers. Emily had Doyle, Reid has his mother to deal with and the Riley Jenkins case, Rossi had his baggage to carry with the three children, Hotch has had Foyet and not Mr Scratch. Everyone has baggage, it makes them who they are, if that is damaged, call it that.

Overarchiever I think everyone in their job want to do their job well, if that is overachieving so be it.

Prevents a terrorist attack, tell me where she was alone in all of that. it was a collaboration between so many agencies, she wasn't part of figuring out who they had contact with, she didn't highhandedly hunt them down, the only thing Kate did was interview the leader with ROSSI. She didn't join the team in Baltimore and even then she didn't get information out of them it was the team in Baltimore that figured it out.

* * *

I appreciate your reviews and feedback you're giving me, I hope I have given a bit more explanation, if this seems rude towards you guys, I'm sorry, just wanted to point some things out here. And no to be rude again and if I am I apologize beforehand; If I don't like a story and believe me I have read hundreds over the years. If I don't like it, I don't read it and over the years I've become very critical myself in what I like to read, again if this sounds rude, I apologize but that's how it is.

as I said I appreciate your comments and I'll keep them in mind for the next chapters.

Love Kimberly


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope that nobody took my author's note the wrong way, I just needed to make some stuff clear. I hope you still enjoy this story for those who still read it. In this chapter, you'll get to know more of what exactly happened in Africa, So I hope it explains a bit more of how Kate is. Enjoy :)**

 _"can we stay a bit longer?" Stephen questioned, walking up to her as she stood waiting by the tree that had been the gathering point. "Please Kate we're almost going home, let us enjoy Africa a bit longer." Mila nearly begged, standing beside the Stephen. Looking between the two of them she couldn' help but smile, Kate didn't know when it had happened but somewhere along the 45 days they had gotten together._

 _moving her eyes from the two of them she eyed every other person on her team, including her younger sister. "One hour." she agreed with a small sigh and shake of her head. the twelve people around her couldn't help but chuckle, they had their tour guide in the palm of their hand and Kate knew it. She couldn't be angry at them, it was normal that a group of people travelling together bonded but this group had gone to the extreme. Two couples had been formed and they were a merry band of thieves. Maybe it was because they were all between the age of 24 and 27, but she had certainly enjoyed being surrounded by them._

 _"here back in an hour, then we'll go back to the bus, we have a night of travelling to Nairobi." she told them with a pointed look, to their amusement. "sure thing boss." Michael chuckled as she turned around and kick jumped his ankles. Shaking her head at them she turned to Liz by her side. "Come on, let's make sure they don't cause any havoc." she chuckled, walking after them, although they separated on many occasions, most of the time they moved as a group._

 _that's how they made their way to the tree on the market square. "Ready to go?" Kate asked, making sure that everyone was there, the last thing she needed was to leave someone behind. But her team didn't even have time to reacts as gunshots rung through the air. her head shook to all sides, following the gunfire that seemed to come from everywhere._

 _"Get down," Kate screamed, motioning with her hand, she was the last one to do so, making sure her team members had done what she had asked of them. Taking the satellite phone from her pocket, she shoved it in her pants, making sure to keep it hidden. Just in time for a group of people in camouflage to storm the market square._

 _"What do we have here? Some white folk on our turf." a huge imposing black guy muttered in a heavy and grating voice from above them. "Answer me," he called out, kicking Steve in the ribs. "Leave him alone," Kate called, lifting her head from her crossed arms._

 _"What do we have here? a speck in the dirt that doesn't know her place?" he antagonised, crouching down beside her, pulling her head back and spitting in her face. "I said leave him alone," Kate said in a stronger voice, she was hopeful that if she kept the attention on her she would be able to get her team members out of there relatively unscathed._

 _"Did your father never teach you to respect men and only listen?" he questioned, pulling her up by her hair. "The day I listened to him never existed," Kate told him through gritted teeth, as she was now the one to spit in his face._

 _"You filthy whore," he screamed, pushing her to the ground before kicking her side. "Keep them separate, I'll deal with them when we're finished with the rest," he ordered, looking at his men._

 _When Kate started fighting them as they felt them up, checking for phone's and things on them, she received a fist to the face. Kate was grateful that they hadn't discovered the phone between her legs, it felt uncomfortable, but it was their only chance of getting out of there._

 _she was thrown into a house and she heard the door being barricaded from the outside. "Kate?" came the scared tone from the team around her. "I know," she muttered, kicking the floor with her feet. she should never have let them stay an hour longer._

 _"Please don't do anything to antagonise them, they'll only take it out on you." she told them with a nearly begging tone. "what about you?" Jacob asked, looking at her. "You guys are my responsibility," she told them with a small shake of her head._

 _reaching for the phone between her legs, she pulled it out and dialled the first speed dial, Luke her boss at the travel agency._

 _"Hey Kate, managed to get out of Tanzania?" came Luke's cheery voice over the tone. "Luke," she muttered with a shaky voice, it didn't take him long to figure out that something was going as the air filled with gunshots._

 _"what's wrong Kate? Where are you?" he fired off questions. "we're still in mosquito village, it was stormed by the rebels I guess, you need to get us out of here." she told him, looking over her terrified team. "Someone's coming," Christophe announced, peeking through the small window in the room they were. she ended the call, put it on the ground and put sand over it. "Make sure no one finds this, it'll light up if it goes off," she told them, not knowing what was going on. they had told them they would deal with them after the rest had been taking care off._

 _"Catherine Gainsborough, Tour guide at Intrepid Travel, what do they think putting a woman in power." the same guy, she suspected to be the leader antagonised from where he was leaning against the door frame._

 _swallowing the fear in her throat, she looked up at him and said: "deal with it because I am."_

 _"let's see how tough you are." he smirked, pulling her up by her hair and dragging her out of the room and towards the tree they had discussed to meet._

 _looking around she smelled fire and burning flesh, looking around the sky was filled with an orange glow as night started falling. It was then she realised that the screams were coming from the same direction. "You fucking bastard," she screamed, her eyes never leaving the place where the orange glow came from._

 _"Don't talk to me bitch," he said, turning around and back slapping her across the face. "Tie her to the tree, let's see how much power she really has." he barked in laughter as he threw his head back. Kate didn't even know what was happening as she felt something hit the back of her head and then she felt a rope being tied around her wrists. feeling herself being lifted off the ground she hung up, her feet dangling off the floor as the leader eyed her up and down._

 _"They must be crazy to have a women leading people across Africa." he whispered in a menacing tone as he started running his hands over her body. "the only thing a woman is worthy of is being at the mercy of men." he whispered in her ear, before pulling back and hitting the side of her head._

 _she started detaching her from herself as she was being hit over and over again, her body felt as if it was on fire. she didn't know when she lost consciousness but next thing she knew she saw three men sitting on their haunches in front of her._

 _and before she could say anything he shot them in the head. "seeing as you had a problem with them being burned, I figured I'd humour you." he snickered as he turned back to her._

 _"You fucking bastard." she spat out, fighting her bonds she felt the ropes burn her wrists and kicking her legs._

"Kate, Kate." she heard in the distance. "Kate, wake up." the voice said a bit stronger and more clear.

she jumped up with a start nearly head butting Reid in the head as she jumped up from her seat. Looking around she noticed the worried faces of her team members and she realised that she was on the plane back from their case in Idaho.

"Nightmare?" Morgan asked, handing her a glass of water. "Yes," she admitted with a single breath as she leant back in her seat. "Africa?" JJ asked from where she was sitting across her. "Yea," she admitted, turning her head towards the window as she saw the red light blinking on the wing of the plane.

"I'll be fine," she reassured them, watching the blinking light, she needed to focus on anything but her dream. She hated the pity looks she received, it was the first time she had gotten a nightmare in a long time, and it had to be where her team was sitting. they just started to trust her again.

"What was that about?" She heard Rossi's voice say as Hotch sat down next to her. "are we turning around?" Reid asked, seeing that something was going on she turned around and put her attention on them. "Chicago PD has three female victims attacked, raped and strangled in their homes. Garcia should be sending the information to our tablets any moment now. We've been invited by the higher ups, apparently, Intelligence unit has the case but isn't making any progress. The city is starting to get panicked." Hotch informed them as their tablets pinged.

there was a moment of quite filled the plane as they read the summaries. "He's playing with them," JJ noted, looking up as the first one to finish reading the summary. "Ligature on the wrist, strangulation," Derek muttered under his breath with a tired sigh.

"tied to the bed." Kate suggested, running a hand over her face. "probably." Hotch agreed beside her. "He bathes them, trying to get rid of the evidence?" Kate thought out loud as she swished between images.

"or ritual part of his killings." Rossi added with a thoughtful expression on his face. "okay, we should be there in half an hour, I know we haven't been able to sleep much the last couple of days, but let's catch this son of a bitch and we can all get some rest." Hotch told, looking at his exhausted team. They'd only got one day of rest before being called to Idaho and now it was immediately Chicago.

"Rossi, Kate you two head to the intelligence unit at the 21st. Reid and JJ you two head to the latest crime scene, Morgan and I will head to the morgue." Hotch told them as they agreed with nods of their heads.

"Isn't that the intelligence unit that we've all heard about?" JJ asked with a smirk after a moment of silence. "Indeed, they aren't known to follow the rules and they certainly won't like our interference," Hotch noted as Morgan patted Rossi on the shoulder.

"This should be fun from what we've heard." Kate chuckled as they got out of the car and headed up the stairs to see a stern looking women behind the front desk. "What can I do to help?" the women asked in a stern manner. "I'm SSA Rossi, this is SSA Gainsborough, we're with the FBI's BAU. We're here to see Sgt, Voight." David said as both of them held up their credentials.

"Does he know you're here?" the women smirked, looking towards a cage looking doorway. "We've been called in by the higher ups," Rossi explained, putting away his credentials.

"Well good luck with that, Burgess let these two fine agents up." the women said, motioning towards women to led them up through the cage looking door. Rossi and Kate shared a look as they followed after the officer leading them up.

they could see a bullpen with several desks as they climbed the stairs. "Sgt. these people are here to see you." the women leading them up said, getting the attention of a grey haired men, they immediately noticed that he wasn't happy with their presence.

"Sgt Voight, I'm SSA Gainsborough, this is my colleague SSA Rossi, we're with the FBI's behavioural analysis unit. We've been called in to help with your latest case." Kate explained, putting away her credentials again.

"Is that so?" he almost antagonised taking a stance opposite of them. "Yes, we're here to help with the serial killer who's been killing women in their houses," David explained, eying the board in the corner of the room. By now the unit of Intelligence had gotten up and were standing behind their Sgt.

"We don't need your help. we'll solve this on our own." the serjeant said. "With all due respect sir, but your bosses don't seem to have the same faith. we're only here to help and get this killer off the streets." Kate told the serjeant in front of her.

"Wait here." he chuckled, before turning around and heading into his office as the door slammed shut behind him.

looking to her side Rossi was doing the same, sharing a look, he certainly didn't like to be doubted or have anyone butting into his cases.

"It's Garcia," Rossi muttered, nodding his head a bit to the side as he pulled his phone out. "So what have you got?" Rossi asked as he put the phone between him and Kate. "the three girls are all middle class, haven't had any problems with the law. Alice was a lawyer, Jessica a preschool teacher and Miranda was an administrator in the city hall. Nothing seems out of the ordinary on their social media, their expenses were the same as otherwise. They were healthy fit young women, nothing over lapse, not the same coffee shop, the same friends, gym. They're just random girls in Chicago." Garcia informed as they heard her typing on the computer.

"and in the past?" Kate asked, scrunching up her brow as she stared at the phone. "No nothing, I went as far back as I could, the only thing they have in common is that they were born in the same hospital Chicago Med. but other than that." Garcia told them with a bothered sigh, "I'm sorry guys." Garcia told them. "thanks, Penelope." Kate smiled before Rossi tucked his phone away.

they turned around when they heard the door slam even harder than before. Noticing that the Sgt had returned with a very unhappy look. "Seems that these fine agents will be joining us," he said in a fake cheery voice.

"our colleagues are at the last crime scene and the morgue, they'll be here soon enough," Rossi informed them, walking between the desks. "What do you guys have so far?" he asked, looking at the people in the room. They informed them of basically the same thing that Garcia had.

ten minutes later, Morgan, Hotch, Reid and JJ arrived, making the small bullpen look even smaller. "he must have been watching them before he hit." Reid announced.

"Yes we figured that as well." came the downgrading tone of the sgt. "Do we have enough for a profile?" Hotch asked, looking between his team. "preliminary maybe, but this guy is clever Hotch." Rossi noted with a small shake of his head.

"it reminds me of BTK," Rossi added, looking at the picture.

"Still, there is a hatred towards these women that BTK didn't even have," Morgan noted with a small shake of his head. "The ME said that there were signs of repeated strangulation," Morgan added.

"he likes control." Kate gave in her own two cents as she tilted his head to the side. "Still he has to watch these women, he knows their routine, knows when they're alone." Reid pointed out, leaning against the side of a desk.

"Chances are he's already picked out his next victim, been watching them," Hotch said, turning to the Intelligence unit. "So what do you think we should do?" the only women of the team said, walking up to them.

"Blanket the City, JJ prepare for a press conference: encourage women to stay together and not be alone in their home," Hotch told them, everyone nodding their head. "I'll get right on it," JJ said, slinging her go bag over her shoulder.

"I'll show you the locker room." the women of the intelligence team said, showing the way to JJ. "What else can we do?" one of the men on the team asked.

"is is possible to talk to the family members, we'd like to do a cognitive interview. They might now something they didn't even realise they did." Hotch said, looking at the remaining team of intelligence.

"We can bring them to you," Voight said with some reluctance as he turned to his own team. "Halstead, Dawson, Olinsky you go and bring them to the families," he ordered as Hotch pointed Derek, David and Kate out to go with each one of them.

"So what is it you guys do?" Halstead asked her in the car on their way to one of the family's of the killed women. "We study and profile behaviour, we look at everything and try to see it from a different perspective, the killer mostly. we try to think like he does." Kate explained, looking at the fine looking cop next to her.

"So what am I thinking?" he smirked at her as Kate turned to her with an amused expression and said. "I don't think you would want to know."

"cause you can't." he pointed out. "Alright." Kate started with a smirk on her face. "I know that you and your partner, Lindsay are dating and your team hasn't been informed yet." she started and couldn't help but chuckle when she saw his surprised face.

"I also know that you're scared of what you boss Voight might say. You're not that worried about the rest of your team. Lindsay and Voight are more than just co-workers, the way she immediately looked after him after me and Agent's Rossi's arrival." she told him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to say that she was wrong but he didn't. "You might help us solve this case after all." he agreed and Kate nodded her head. Unbeknownst to her Morgan and Rossi had been put to a similar test with their partners for the day.

"That's what our team does, we're not the bad guys Halstead. We're at the disposal of every law enforcement in the country from Alaska to Washington DC. We only want to catch monsters like we're trying to catch now. Your team has your speciality and my team has our speciality: serial killers, crazies." she told him in a soft tone as she kept staring out in front of her.

"We're used to doing this our way." Halstead defended. "Everyone does, including my team." she admitted as the car slowed down and parked in front of a typical American house. "this is the family of Alice Monroe, the second victim," he informed her as they both got out of the car.

"Detective Halstead." the man opening the door said. "Mr Monroe, this is SSA Gainsborough with the FBI we have a few more questions," Halstead said at her side. "The FBI?" He questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, sir," Kate confirmed with a small nod of her head. "Come in," he said, moving aside to let both of them in. "I'm sorry for the mess but we have the family over for lunch to remember our little Alice," he explained, his voice getting tight with emotion.

"We understand sir, we won't take long," Kate reassured him as she and Halstead followed him further into the house. "Mary, Detective Halstead is here with someone from the FBI." they heard Mr Monroe say.

"Mrs Monroe, I'm SSA Gainsborough with the FBI's BAU, would it be alright if I asked you some more questions?" Kate asked them, aware the every eye in the room was on her. gazing around discretely, she assumed, grandparents, aunt, nephews, nieces, cousins, family friends.

"Why is the FBI here?" the mother asked. "Mrs Monroe, The FBI has been called in to help and catch the monster that killed your daughter," Halstead explained with a soft tone.

"Now the FBI is getting involved after my little girl was killed by some monster." The mother screeched, getting into Kate's face.

"Ma'am I apologise for the grief that's been done to you. We were called in this morning by the intelligence unit of Chicago PD, I promise you that we're going to catch whoever did this to your little girl." Kate told her in a reassuring and comforting tone.

"Do you know what he did to my little girl." the mother bawled, turning into her husband's arms. "I know Mrs Monroe." Kate whispered, helping her towards the couch. "Kate this is Mr Matthews, Alice's fiance," Halstead said, motioning towards a tall handsome man.

"Mr Matthews, I'm sorry for your loss," Kate said, shaking his hand. "For all of your loss," Kate repeated, looking around the room filled with sniffles and emotional hiccups. "What can we do to help agents?" Mr Matthews asked, sitting down on the couch. "We wanted to ask you some more questions," Kate replied, sitting down on a chair by the couches.

"Okay." he shuddered with emotion. "Did Alice have a feeling she was being watched, being followed?" Kate asked, her elbows digging into her thighs as she leant forward. "No, not that she told me," he told her with a small shake of her head.

"you were away on business the day she was murdered, do you go away on business a lot?" Kate asked him, hoping he wouldn't take this the wrong way.

"what are you trying to imply?" he questioned, jumping off the couch. "I'm not trying to imply anything, sir. It's highly likely that the unsub was watching Alice for a time before he attacked her. He would have noticed you weren't there or he might not even have known she was engaged." Kate explained in a comforting and reassuring tone in her voice.

"Yes, I had been gone for a week, returned the morning after." he paused, running a hand over his face, tears filling his eyes. "I found her like that, what kind of monster does that?" he asked, shaking his head, before dropping it in his hands.

Kate and Halstead stayed for half an hour, asking questions, trying to figure out where Alice might have been. Where her usual places to go to were?

"I promise that my team and the intelligence unit will catch this guy and bring justice to Alice," Kate promised, she only hoped that she could keep that promise. nodding their head, the father led them out of the house and they headed back towards the car.

"Garcia?" Kate answered her phone and from the noise on the other side, she knew the team was tugged in the phone call as well. "I did some more digging in the lives of the three women. and I discovered they had a GPS running app. Each one of them went for a jog in Chicago's Lincoln Park Conservatory." Garcia informed them and they could hear the collaborated sigh over the line. there was something connecting all these women after all.

"Okay, guys you're all close there having interviewed the families, go over there and see what you can find," Hotch instructed them. "Will do Hotch." came the three voices of his team.

* * *

"found out anything more?" Rossi asked, leaning against of the side of the SUV along with Olinsky. "No, the fiancee travelled a lot for work, so he Alice was alone quite a bit. he'd been gone for a week, chances are the killer didn't even know about him." Kate explained with a small shake of her head. "You?" she asked as she joined Rossi by standing opposite of him as they waited on Morgan and Dawson.

"She was single, had her group of friends but didn't go out much. Once a week they would go over to her group of friends. Every week someone else hosted a dinner. Other than that she lived alone with her dog, which is still missing." David told her with a bothered sigh and shake of his head. She was sharing his thoughts though, this guy was good, nothing traced back to how he would have discovered the women.

When Morgan arrived, it was the same story, fairly private person, had her group of friends and stuck to a routine.

"So what now?" Olinsky's gruff voice asked as they started walking into the park. "we question people in the park, see if they noticed someone paying extra attention to these women or others. Chances are he runs or walks in this park often." Morgan explained as they reached an intersection of paths.

"Meet back here when you're done," Rossi noted and everyone agreed as they each took a path. It nearly felt hopeless as they questioned person after person, hoping to know that they had seen something. None had or they hadn't noticed anything at all. Kate and Jay Halstead headed back towards the car to see Dawson and Morgan waiting by the car.

"And?" Dawson asked, looking at the two approaching people. "Nothing, no one saw anything or noticed anything unusual," Kate noted with a shake of her head.

they waited for ten more minutes before they noticed Rossi and Olinsky walked up to them. "An old lady noticed a man in a black hoody and grey sneakers luring after women," Rossi told them.

"It's not much." Morgan pointed out with a shake of his head. "I know, but It's something more than we had before." Rossi tried to remain positive.

"Do we have enough for a profile?" Kate asked, looking between Derek and Rossi. "Let's head back to the station brainstorm and get one on. If he stays to his pattern another woman will be dead in two days." Rossi noted and with that, they left the park.

when they arrived at the police station they disappeared into the garage and apparent hangout for the Intelligence unit. It was the only space they had in private to discuss what they had.

an hour and a half later they called together the intelligence unit and as many cops from that district as possible. Hotch and Reid had gone to the ivory tower to inform as many cops as possible of the city. Morgan and JJ had gone upstairs to give the profile to the press whilst Rossi and Kate remained downstairs in the garage and informed the cops of the office they had been in.

Kate noticed the stern looking women with a doubtful expression standing between the intelligence team.

"We believe we're looking for a white male between 35 and 40 years old, and judging from the geological profile he lives within this circle and community." Kate started, motioning towards the board that Reid had put together.

"he is extremely organised and highly intelligent, he brings what he needs to kill and play with his victims. The nail polish, the brand of soap he uses to wash them. he leaves nothing behind, no piece of evidence of DNA." Rossi continued.

"Chances are that all of you could possibly know him, he's the guy next door, the fact that he brings everything with him in a sort of kit suggests that he has a wife and family. He'll invest in the children's life. He's very athletic and well builds, chances are he has been in the army of some sort which gives him his sense of organisation and motivation for training and working out." Kate continued, before looking back at David and then she eyed the crowd in front of her. She saw people uncertain of their given profile, others were taking notes.

"The women he's killing have a resemblance to each other, it's likely the intended person resembled these women. His aggression towards women likely stems from being abandoned by his mother, chances are he was likely abused sometime after his mother figure left him. the strangulation of these women gives him back the power he lost during that time. He blames his mother figure for everything he's ever gone through." Rossi continued, eying the people in front of him.

"This man is very normal, he'll be the last person you'll suspect of doing this, he's your friend, neighbour who's always wanting to help. the happy go, lucky guy, he very social and approachable." Kate finished, giving the people in front of her a small smile. "Any questions?" Rossi asked, looking at every single person.

"Yes, you say he's aggressive towards women, he's a family man you say, so his wife is abused as well?" came the questions.

"No, she won't, whether it's a cover or not, his wife will not be aware of anything he does. she'll see him as the loving husband and father." Kate replied, leaning against the table behind her.

"Okay let's get to work." the stern looking women from behind the desk called out and the cops spread out.

"You know the women at the park said that this person she saw running is there every morning. whether he's it or not we could question him." Kate suggested, cause despite the profile they had managed to come up with they had very little on him.

"could work, maybe you and JJ should go running through the park, you're a brunette." Rossi pointed out, motioning towards her hair. "could work, wouldn't be weird for two women to go running in the park." Kate agreed with a small nod of her head.

"Alright, let's suggest it to Hotch when he comes back. When he did come back the suggestion of Rossi was put in front of Hotch and the intelligence team.

In the end, it was decided that JJ, Kate, Erin Lindsay and a cop working a lot with intelligence Burgess would go running in the park. Two pairs and three brunettes.

* * *

"God." Kate panted, pausing at a drinking fountain as JJ drunk from it, they had been running for close to an hour and the four women were ready to call it quits.

"Uh huh." JJ agreed wiping her mouth as Halstead past them on a mountain bike. Not too far away they could see Rossi pretending to read his paper. Reid was somewhere playing chess with a few kids and the van overlooking and keeping in contact with everyone was parked by the side of the park.

Dawson and Ruzek were supposed to be somewhere around as Hotch and Morgan were running around the park. They'd passed them twice so far, but the park was huge and they were spread out, although Kate and JJ stuck to their side of the park whilst Lindsay and Burgess did the same.

"let's see what Rossi has," JJ suggested when Kate finished taking a sip of her own as they started running towards the bench beside Rossi where no one was sitting.

"So?" Kate asked, looking at JJ as they pretended to rest for a moment on the bench. "Haven't seen anyone looking like the suspect," he told them, pretending to still be reading the paper.

"He's supposed to be here if the old lady said he comes here every day." JJ noted with a shake of her head. "Did Garcia discover anything on the cam pod?" Kate asked, looking across from Rossi.

"she's been checking every screen but so far nothing, many men are running in the park, could be he simply ditched the black hoody." Rossi pointed out with a chuckle as the two women beside him tried to catch their breath.

He had been watching them from his spot, had seen as the two of them tried to outrun and outdo one another. They were on equal footing if he had to choose sides but he could imagine that they were getting tired of running around the park. "30 more minutes ladies," he suggested with a smirk as he heard the two women beside him curse his existence.

he couldn't help but chuckle as they got up and he heard JJ call over her shoulder: "Race ya one round."

"You." he heard Kate muttered under her breath as she kicked up the pace trying to catch up with JJ.

"God what's with all the panting." came over the mic in what appeared to be Ruzek's voice. "Keep your damn mouth Ruzek, we've been running for an hour." they heard the reply from the other two running women.

and then ten minutes before they were about to call it quits, the call came from the other two running women. sharing a look, JJ and Kate started running as far as they could towards their part of the park to see Lindsay tackling a man with the description to the ground.

"We've got him." Lindsay panted, pulling him up and pushing him towards the arrived police car. "Let's see if it's him." JJ pointed out with a thoughtful expression on her face, Kate nodding her head beside her.

"What do you think?" Rossi asked the entire team gathered by the police car. "I don't think it's him, just another part of the puzzle," JJ noted, looking at the man having been arrested.

"Thanks, guys, we'll take it from here." Voight smirked as he walked up to Hotch. "it isn't him, Sgt." Hotch told him with a nod towards the police car driving off.

"What do you mean? he matches the woman's description." he pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders. "Sgt with all due respect, he's just another piece of the puzzle," Hotch noted, his head tilted to the side.

"As I said, we'll take over from here." he pointed out with a very smug looking face. "Hotch?" Derek started when the intelligence team started walking off. "We're staying here this isn't over, let's Garcia figure out who he is, we'll see if he matches the profile. But this isn't over." Hotch told them as Kate and JJ wiped their brows from their nearly hour and a half run.

"You three go back to the hotel and take a shower." Hotch pointed out, motioning to Kate, JJ and Morgan. They were only too glad to go and shower.

* * *

Kate met Reid, Rossi, Hotch and Morgan in the lobby of the hotel they were staying in. "So what now?" Kate asked with a yawn erupting from her mouth.

"we wait, I have a feeling another woman will have to be killed before this Voight guy will allow us to get back on the case." Hotch pointed out with an annoyed sigh. "so what we go sightseeing around Chicago." Kate quipped with a small shake of her head as she sat down on the armrest of a couch in the lobby.

"We can go to the brass," Morgan suggested, looking at Hotch. "Won't do us much good, I called them and they too believe we have caught the guy." Hotch pointed out, running a hand over his face. "so we wait." Rossi muttered under his breath, the team wasn't too happy about it. When JJ joined the team she wasn't too happy either about all of this.

"If he sticks to his plan, a new woman will be found tomorrow morning," Hotch said with a shake of his head and shrug of his shoulders.

In the meantime the team worked from one of their bedrooms, trying to get a match with what who they had, Garcia. It wasn't much they could do without the help of the CPD, They didn't have much to start with in the beginning, let alone now.

It was with much dislike that they had to go to bed, knowing a woman was probably being attacked and they couldn't help.

and then the call came, "Kate, they found another body, meet Rossi downstairs and go to the crime scene." Hotch's voice instructed as she picked up the phone.

"as we predicted?" Kate noted, walking up to Rossi and accepting the cup he held out for her to take. "Yes, unfortunately. The mayor himself called Hotch awake and demanded to take the case out of their hands if need be." Rossi informed Kate as they walked up to the SUV.

"I don't have a problem with that," Kate muttered under her breath, closing the door as Rossi started the car. "Neither do I." Rossi agreed as they drove to the new crime scene in silence. Kate was grateful on the days she was paired with Rossi, he didn't bother her too much in the mornings. JJ was close to him, but Morgan she absolutely hated working with in the morning, well not hate, but he was too annoying for her in the morning.

stopping at the crime scene tape they immediately noticed the heads turning towards them as they got out of the car. Sharing a suspicious look with Dave they walked towards and the tape was lifted for them. "What's going on?" Dave asked Olinsky and Ruzek. "we thought you were gone." Ruzek told them, looking between Rossi and Kate.

"We knew you had the wrong guy." Kate told them. "this time he left a message." Olinsky noted, turning around and heading in the house. raising an eyebrow at one another they followed them inside and up to the bedroom where Lindsay and Voight were waiting. "I know you're here, still you can't catch me." was written in black letters on the wall.

"He knows we're here," Kate noted, walking up towards the bed to inspect the latest victim. "Mary Ann Beckett, her father discovered her when he came to visit her this morning." Linsday informed them. "what did she do for work?" Kate asked, looking back at Lindsay. "Accountant," Halstead said, entering the bedroom.

"she's a runner." David noted, nodding his head towards the running shoes in the open closet doors. "the park". Kate added with a tilted head.

"I think I saw her run there yesterday morning, We'd have to go over the candid shots we took of the people there," Kate added, looking at Rossi as she tried to remember if she had seen the women there.

"Yes, she was there," Rossi confirmed with a single nod of his head. "So he was at the park." Voight's voice boomed with anger as he stormed out of the room. with a less than impressed look, both Rossi and Kate shook their head. Had he listened to the team, chances were they would be closer to getting him.

"what do we do now?" Halstead asked, looking between the two FBI agents. "we call on the team, go over every picture that was taking yesterday morning, we didn't have a copy seeing as you were convinced you caught him." Kate started with a bit of an angry tone, it was due to their ignorance and proud another woman was death.

"We ask our tech annalist to do face recognition, check background, see who fits the profile, if need be we bring in every guy from that park yesterday." Rossi continued, pulling off his gloves.

"We'll meet you at the station," he told them, nodding his head for Kate to follow after him. "What are you thinking?" Kate asked, as they headed down the stairs. "he's growing arrogant, this could turn into a battle of wills soon." Rossi noted.

"I think he's too controlled for that," Kate commented with a small shake of her head before looking back at the house. "You think he's watching?" Kate asked, turning to the crowd that had gathered behind the crime scene tape. "might be." he sighed, ducking under the tap as they headed towards the car.

"you know it worries we that he's got such a short cooling off period and still manages to avoid making mistakes," Kate noted, looking at the crowd as they left the crime scene.

"He's meticulous in everything he does." Rossi agreed with her as Kate lend her head back. "You think you could stop at a coffee shop?" she asked him, rubbing the side of her head, the lack of sleep was catching up with her. she hated the month August, hated it cause it always brought back the memories of four years ago.

"Sure, you doing alright?" he asked with a concern in his voice, he and the entire team had seen the exhaustion in the young woman. "Yea, it's just this time of year brings back memories," she admitted with a bothered sigh.

"And nightmares," she added, turning her head towards Rossi. "I'll be fine, once this week is over I'll be fine," she assured him when he gave her a concerned look on his face.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." he told her. "thanks," she whispered with a small thankful smile on her lips. "How is your sister handling this?" he asked, he'd only met her sister last week during the terrorist threat case, but he could see the two sisters had a bond, probably because of what they had gone through.

"She's the one who always keeps it inside, if I know her, sometimes next week she'll get a breakdown, I'll have to take a few days off and get her back," she told him in a knowing tone, she knew that it was likely to happen. four the last two years it had gone down like that and she was sure that by next week, it would repeat itself again.

"you two are tough," Rossi assured her with a small smile. "We had to be from a young age," she admitted with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I'm just glad that I was able to shield them from most of it. Yes, they heard the screams of people burning alive, yes they heard the gunshots. They'll never forget the smell of burning flesh. I wasn't able to shield them from that, but at least I spared them from seeing over 10 people being killed in front of them but I couldn't spare them from seeing at least a few killed. I spared them from the same beating I had, I'll never forgive myself for what happened while they were in my care. But every day I try to tell myself that it could have been worse." Kate admitted before she even realised that she was starting to open up to David.

"What were your injuries?" he asked, he'd read the report of what had happened, they wanted to study the hostage situation there and learn something from it. But he wanted to hear it from her, hoping that talking about it would help a little.

"broken and bruised ribs, concussion, bruised liver, ruptured spleen. that was from the beating alone." Kate admitted with a deep steadying breath.

"when were you shot?" he asked, wanting to hear it from her personally. yes, the reports told them a little, but still hearing it from the person having been there was something else.

"I don't know how long I was tied to the tree, I knew that I had managed to inform my boss, but I didn't know if it was enough. All I could do was antagonise in the hope of keeping the attention on me, instead of my team. When they let me down from being bound to the tree, the later was laughing that he had nearly killed the entire village. he got my team out and put us opposite of each other in two rows. He told them, mostly the guys what a woman was really good for as he got two families from somewhere, he raped the women in front of their husbands and us, before moving on to the daughter. The husbands had been fighting the entire time but they weren't able to do anything, none of us could. When I called him a coward, he put the two men between us and shot them just like that, asking if he was still a coward for doing so." Kate paused as the lump in her throat got bigger and bigger. It was hard to talk about it, but she trusted her team and she had let them down once.

"I kept on antagonising him, hoping that help would come and I tried to keep the attention off my team. so I kept on fighting him verbally, to prove his point he killed the two mothers as well, said he was putting them out of their misery. I'll never forget the cries of those children when they fell over their parent's bodies. Just when I thought that everything was about to slip, when I thought I wouldn't be able to protect my team anymore." she paused to take a steadying breath.

"We heard cars or something approaching and gunfire erupted again. I knew help had come but we about to be in the crossfire. He'd already sent most of his men to check out what was happening, only he and another one were left. Everything happened so fast from there, I jumped up attacked the leader who had his back towards me and yelled for my team to go back where they had been locked. He'd just send his last guy away and I kept on fighting him until they were saved, I managed to get his knife from his boots and stuck him between the shoulder blades. He wasn't dead, but it gave me enough time to get those four children away from their parent's bodies and start running for cover. I don't remember getting shot, all I could focus on was getting in that room with the children and lock it up so I could keep my team from any further harm." Kate told him as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"the last thing I remember is sliding down the door, barricading it with my body, five minutes later the gunfire quit and the army discovered us. Next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital in Nairobi having had surgery on my shoulder and chest. The bullet had just missed my heart when it hit me in the back." she finished and she was surprised that although she felt emotional having talked about it, she also felt relieved.

"I woke up a few days after it all happened, my grandparents, Liz and Abby sitting by my bedside. after a week my grandparents had to go back and I managed to convince my sister to go as well. Abby stayed with me, she used the excuse that she was a Mi6 agent, she interviewed me. Three weeks after I was medevacked to London, I stayed in the hospital for another two weeks, slowly starting my Physical therapy." Kate told him as they stopped outside of the coffee shop, but both of them stayed in the car.

"That's when you studied at the open University?" David asked, his head tilted to the side. "I did, I've always a sort of sponge I guess when I was interested in something. Psychology was one of those things, I needed to understand why somebody would do something like that. As I got stronger over the months I realised what we had escaped, I realised that I would never be able to take up that same responsibility." Kate admitted with a deep breath.

"So you became an agent?" he commented with an understanding voice. "Yes, I wanted to prevent anyone from going through something like that. The team that had been there had sent a request to the Queen to give me that damn cross, and I don't deserve it." Kate told him, running her hand over her face as she tried to get control over her emotions.

"I think you do," David told her, the report hadn't been as detailed about what had happened as what Kate had just told him. "It reminds me of how I failed," Kate told him, opening the door and getting out to get her cup of coffee, she waited in the line, gathering her thoughts. She couldn't believe she had just told David about all that had happened in Africa

thanking the women behind the till she got in the car and handed him his coffee. "Let's head to the Station and get this son of a bitch. I think we all could use some sleep." Rossi told her and Kate was grateful that he didn't continue asking, that he pretended she hadn't just spilt her guts against him.

arriving at their meeting room, the garage, they noticed the intelligence team that hadn't been at the scene and their team working already.

"Garcia started on the facial recognition, so far we are giving the names through to the cops and they are going to bring in or invite every man of them here," Hotch informed the two of them as Kate put the coffee cup card down on the table for them to take their own.

"That's going to be a lot and long work." Kate pointed out, turning to the board where everything was kept on. "You know he knows were here, he's going to get more and more arrogant, might speed up his cooling off period," Kate added as she crossed her arms, rubbing the sides of her upper arms.

"then we better speed this up. the six of us can interview them." Hotch announced just as Voight entered the garage with the three others of his team. "I'm pretty sure we can help with the questioning." Voight immediately noted with a displeased look on his face.

"With all due respect serjeant. We know what we're looking for, this guy is good, really good and we do not want another woman to end up like that." Hotch defended his decision. "Well there is six of us as well, at least let one of us sit in, maybe we can learn something," Voight told them, he didn't like outsiders butting into his cases, but these six has proven them. they were good and they probably had something that they could learn from for further cases.

"That's alright." Hotch agreed, it didn't take them long for the first few to trickle in and the work of questioning every man having been caught at the park yesterday.

Halstead with Kate, Voight with Hotch, JJ with Dawson, Morgan with Lindsay and Rossi with Olinsky, Reid with Ruzek.

for the first four hours nothing came out, there was nobody that made the bells ring with the profilers. The only thing they could hope for was that they wouldn't let the unsub slip between their fingers. That was the last thing they needed at this moment, after a quick pause for lunch, they continued, in the meantime, the intelligence unit of Chicago was learning something new as well. they had their own way of interrogating, but they learned during this that there were other ways as well, studying behaviour.

as the day continued and the men kept coming, the five teams started singling out men. They knew they were hiding something or they had a certain feeling and asked them to remain a bit longer.

It was close to midnight when from the hundred men they had questioned, 7 remained in custody.

"So what now?" Kate asked, sipping her cup of coffee as they took a small break before going at it again. "We start questioning them, make them sweat," Rossi noted, running a hand over his face in a tired manner.

"You know we can't keep them here." Kate pointed out, so far they had nothing to keep them there, they had only been asked to wait a bit longer. They hoped beyond anything that their unsub was between those seven, they were pretty sure of it, but like they had suspected he was good.

"I could make a call to the DA," Voight said, getting up and pulling out his phone.

"Want to go at it?" Kate asked Halstead with a nod towards the interrogation rooms. "Yep.," he said, getting up as the two of them headed up to their first person to go at again. The others not far behind.

* * *

"Is he it?" Kate asked, entering the observation room, The DA Peter and Anna had joined them by now, but like they had thought. They had nothing to charge them with, not a thing, they didn't have any evidence.

"We can hold him for 48 hours, if he doesn't confess by then, we have to let him go." Peter informed Kate as she came back from her short cat nap in the break room. "great." Kate muttered under her breath as she watched Morgan and Hotch go at it in the interrogation room. JJ, Reid and Rossi were taking a small nap as well in the garage on cot beds.

"How do you mean?" Anna asked with interest as she went to sit next to the FBI agent. "He knows he's smart, he knows that he didn't leave anything behind. He's arrogant, he'll antagonise them, try to prove them he's smarter but he won't confess. He isn't done yet, he has his next woman picked out. He'll wait until the 48 hours are over and walk right out of here." Kate told them with a pissed off tone as she watched the smug son of a bitch looking and answering the questions Hotch and Morgan were throwing at him.

"So basically he'll go back to killing after the first 48 hours." Voight's gruff voice said in anger.

"and I know what you're thinking. even the FBI knows how this team works." she told him a knowing look in Voight and Olinsky's direction. "even if you torture him to death, he'll never confess. we'll basically have to get him in a corner like a wild animal and he'll probably go down shooting." Kate told them with a warning look, the last thing they needed was for him to disappear and show up in Michigan lake.

"up?" Kate questioned with a yawn as Rossi appeared in the room. "How is it going?" Rossi asked with a nod to the window. "I wouldn't be surprised if either Hotch or Derek turn off the camera soon." Kate pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a smug son of a bitch," Kate noted leaning her head to the side. "Reminds me of Marcus Graham from a few weeks ago," Rossi noted, leaning back against the table.

"what does Garcia have?" Rossi asked, looking at Kate. "she was digging." Kate told her, pulling out her phone and dialling penelope's number.

"Hey, hun you're on the 24/7 hotline here." Penelope's voice came over the speaker. "You're on speaker," Kate warned her with a chuckle and small shake of her head. "I charge extra for groups," Penelope replied as Rossi and Kate chuckled.

"So what do you have on Paul Spector?" Rossi asked. "He fits the profile to a T. when he was 7 years old his mother jumped off a bridge, little Paul was there when she did it. the cops found him three hours later, looking over the edge of the bridge. he was put in taking into a local convent for foster kids, the priest was thought to have been assaulting the boys. he joined the army at eighteen, he always had a problem with people in power. He has a family, two kids and he works as a bereavement counsellor at a local centre in Chicago until three weeks ago when he was fired." Garcia informed them and David and Kate knew it was him without a doubt.

"the trigger." Rossi pointed out. "he got off on the grieve and control he had over these victims." Kate noted with a tilt of her head. "when he lost that, he became the cause of grief." Rossi filled in with a disgusted shake of his head.

"so it's him," Olinsky asked his arm resting against the wall above him. "Without a doubt." Rossi confirmed. "unfortunately our profile doesn't get a conviction." Kate told them, as Hotch and Derek joined them in the observation room. "He refuses to talk." Morgan pointed out with his thumb pointed in Paul's direction.

"Let us go at it," Voight said in an almost arrogant manner. "No, I'm only going to say this once, don't lay a finger on him or we're getting him transferred to the Chicago FBI field office," Hotch warned him, staring him down in his usual warning glare.

"You think they'll listen." Kate pointed out more than actually ask the question as Voight stormed out of the room. " He better," Hotch muttered under his breath.

The next day they did discover Voight and Olinsky alone with Paul and things weren't going the way Hotch had warned them off.

It had been Derek discovering him, cut lip, bruised eye and bent over, Voight threatening him. Rossi and Kate had gotten the task of smuggling Paul out of there while Hotch ripped them a new one. They had succeeded in bringing him to the Chicago field office but then they had been ripped a new one, Voight said that it wasn't their business what happened in his city.

After another day interrogating and nothing came out it, Garcia had managed to bring the hanging piece that tied him to two of the murders.

a pod of the traffic cams had managed to catch him going into the house on the night of the murder and coming out of it much later.

"Do you think he'll ever confess?" Kate asked, looking between Rossi, Hotch and Reid. "probably, but right now he's too smug about everything he managed to escape." Hotch told her with a small shake of her head.

"I'm just glad it's over and we're headed home." Kate sighed as she rested her head against the side of the plane. "don't tell me we have another case." Morgan noted when Hotch's went off again. she felt Morgan's arms rest on the headrest above her as they waited for Hotch to finish the call.

"we all should sleep in our beds for at least one night," he told them with a small smile, knowing that tomorrow morning would be another day off catching the bad guys again. "It's a custodial interview, Kate you want to come with me?" Hotch asked her. "sure. When do I need to be in the office?" she asked, turning towards Hotch, that was the last thing she expected.

"6.30, we have to take a plane towards New Mexico." he told her and she nodded her head as she put down her head again, the last couple of days without a decent night of sleep was finally catching up to her.

"I'll be there." she told him halfway through a yawn erupting from her mouth. "tired?" Morgan chuckled, joining JJ on the couch, opposite of the four chairs.

"Aren't we all?" Kate questioned with a chuckle and shake of her head as she saw everyone nod their head in confirmation.

 **So that was the chapter, I hope you like it, please leave behind a comment below. Also when I started this story last year I intended to have Kate and Morgan become a couple. Now I'm thinking of introducing Luke, Walker and Tara into it as well slowly as well as bring Prentiss back. My question is who would you like to see her end up with. lately I have been leaning towards Rossi for some reason, let me know what you think, I'll keep your suggestions in mind.  
**


End file.
